KK2 The Chronicles of Kid Keitaro
by rincewind1990
Summary: the next part of the Kid-Keitaro series, chronicling what happened after the final chapter of my other fic Kid-Keitaro. please read Ghost of Hinata and Kid-Keitaro before reading this.
1. Chapter 0 Preface

**The Chronicles of Kid-Keitaro**

**Chapter 0 - Preface**

Before we start with the story there is some things that I want to state before hand.

First of all; most of the chapters will take place before the first epilogue of the final chapter of Kid Keitaro. Some of the later chapters will take place after the first epilogue and a few after the second but so far my ideas run from when Keitaro is 8 years old to about 15 or 16. If a significant amount of time has passed (i.e. more than a year) then I will state the ages at the start of each chapter.

Secondly; Most of the chapters will take place after each other since I've got a lot of ideas and have got them more or less in a chronological order but if an idea occurs to me and is out of the time line I'll say what chapter it takes place before and/or after at the start of the chapter and also at the timeline below.

Thirdly; there may be times when one of the Hinata girls does not appear in a chapter and that's simply because I couldn't figure out a way to include them. If they don't appear assume that Mutsumi is back in Okinawa, Shinobu is visiting one of her parents, Motoko is back in Kyoto, Su is in MolMol, Naru is visiting her parents and Kitsune is out/staying with a friend unless stated otherwise. Likewise there will be times when a chapter spans over several days without anyone going to work or school so just assume that in the Kid-Keitaro universe there is a lot of public holidays.

Fourthly; there will be some crossover elements in this fic, mainly Hayate no Gotoku (Hayate the Combat Butler) and the manga Onidere in later chapters (When Keitaro's about 15). From Hayate I'll just be borrowing characters and their personalities from the series (As well as from others since I'm too lazy/not creative enough/can't be bothered to create OC's) and it's unlikely I'll be using any scenarios from it but with the Onidere chapters there will likely be spoilers and possibly some stuff you won't understand unless you've read the manga so I'm just giving you fair warning.

Fifthly; There may be a one or two alternate universe chapters included (The same characters and events i.e. Kid-Kei and the orphanage, but with key differences).

Finally; unlike in the previous two Kid-Keitaro fics (_Ghost of Hinata_ and _Kid-Keitaro_) there is no overall plot. Where as in _GoH_ it was about trying to help Keitaro's spirit pass over and in _KK_ it was about Keitaro adapting to new people in a new place as he and his sister recovered from a traumatic experience this fic is more a series of scenarios about Keitaro and everyone else's lives as he grows up that I thought up but couldn't think of a way to include in the original _KK_ fic.

Timeline

1. Events of _Ghost of Hinata._

2. Events of _Kid-Keitaro_ up to Epilogue I.

3. Chapter 1 - The first Day.

4. Chapter 2 - Becoming onii-chans bride

5. Chapter 3 - The Blond Bombshell

6. Chapter 5 - Holiday Special: Christmas

7. Chapter 6 - Holiday Special: New Years

8. Chapter 7 - Holiday Special: Valentines Day + White day Omake

9. Epilogue I and onwards.

Chapters not part of the Timeline

Chapter 4 - Alternative Reality 1

Anyway, on with the show.


	2. Chapter 1  The First Day

**The Chronicles of Kid-Keitaro**

**Chapter 1 - The First Day**

After their release from hospital both Keitaro and Kanako had recovered to perfect health; their bruises healed and Kanako's leg no longer limping. And since their brief stint in hospital Keitaro's bright and cheerful personality had remained despite everything he and his sister had been through while Kanako had become more open with the other girls; her confidence bolstered by the training her aunt was putting herself and her brother through which both were showing a natural aptitude for, though even now one was rarely seen without the other. One month on, the pair were now preparing for their first day at their new elementary school. As all the girls were gathered around in the living room they waited for the two children to come down stairs and model their new uniforms.

"Kei-kun! Kana-chan!" Haruka called up to them. "Are you two done yet?"

"Almost Aunty!" Keitaro called back. "Give us another minute!"

"Ara, I can't believe Kei-kun and Kana-chan are going to school already. They grow up so fast." Mutsumi smiled as she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye as Tama gently patted her head with a sympathetic flipper from her perch upon the turtle-girls head.

"We've known them for less than two months." Kitsune pointed out. "And they've been to school before; it's just that they've been on their summer holidays since they arrived here."

"I know but I'm going to miss having them around when we get home from cram school." Mutsumi complained.

"I wouldn't worry about that if I was you. Their school is closer than ours so they will probably be home before us." Naru told her friend. "And besides; if they weren't going to school then we wouldn't be able to see them in their cute uniforms." She smiled.

"I suppose that's true." She pouted.

Before anything else was said the air was filled with the thumping of light footsteps on the floor above which heralded the arrival of the youngest residents of Hinata Sou. "We're finished!" Keitaro cried. Turning around the collected woman smiled at what they saw. A smiling Kanako with a small blush upon her face and yellow hat on her head was wearing a white, short-sleeved blouse with a navy blue sailor-style collar and a red neckerchief tied in the front while a navy blue skirt hung just above her knee length socks. Next to her stood a grinning Keitaro wearing a white shirt, navy blue shorts, shin high socks and a hat matching his sisters; happily waving at the assembled girls as Kanako hugged his arm.

"So Cute!" all the girls cried as they all pulled out cameras and started to take photos of them. Walking around the front of the sofa the pair was enveloped in a hug by Su. "You two look so cute!" the princess gave both of them a big kiss.

Giggling happily both children returned her hug. "Thanks Su nee-san." Keitaro grinned and kissed her cheek. "Kana-chan looks really pretty doesn't she?" he asked as he rubbed Kanako's head fondly making the girl blush happily.

"She's very cute Kei-kun. As are you." Haruka said with a happy smile as she took another picture of them. "And I'm sure Granny will think so as well when I send her this picture." She told him as the two children grinned happily.

"Can the two of you pose for me?" Motoko asked as she held out her mobile phone. Realising that everyone was giving her a strange look she turned her head back and forth. "What? Sister wanted me to send her a photo." She defended herself with a blush.

"No problem, Moto nee-san!" Keitaro grinned as he held out a peace sign while Kanako blushed and rested her head on his shoulder with a smile, enjoying the attention.

Taking the picture Motoko smiled at them "Thank you Kei-kun, Kana-chan." She smiled as she sent the photo to her sister and changed her background image to the two siblings.

"OK you two, why don't you go and try on something else we got you today?" Haruka smiled at them as she patted their heads.

"OK Aunty." Keitaro said as he and Kanako rushed upstairs.

"Will they be alright going to school?" Naru asked "I mean; they haven't been to school since he went to hospital after... what _that_ woman did to him. And going to a new school and trying to make new friends is always stressful for kids. Do you think they are ready?"

"I think they'll be alright. As I'm sure you all know Kei-kun is quite adept at making friends and I doubt Kana-chan will care where she is as long as Kei-kun is with her. And if it is too much too soon..." Haruka shrugged. "...we'll just pull them out and home school them for a while." Further conversation was halted by the arrival of a robe clad Kanako approaching her aunt by herself. "Where's Kei-kun?" Haruka asked as she rubbed her head.

"Onii-chan wants to speak with you Aunty." Kanako reported.

Haruka gave her a quizzical look "Sure, you just go and show your Nee-sans what you got on." She told her niece who nodded and walked around the front of the sofa.

As Haruka disappeared upstairs Kitsune asked "So, what have you got on?" Removing her robe with a flourish revealed Kanako wearing a dark blue school swimsuit and a light blush upon her face. "Cute!" came the collective cry from the woman as they all took photos of the happily smiling girl who was absolutely loving the attention she was getting.

**-X-X-X-X-**

Siding open the door to the managers room Haruka saw Keitaro sitting in the centre of the room looking down on his lap. Sitting behind him she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him onto her lap. "What's up Kei-kun?" she asked as she nuzzled into his hair.

"Aunty... do I have to take swimming lessons in school?" he asked quietly.

Haruka blinked. "You don't want to? But you always used to like swim; what changed?" she asked. Keitaro remained silent and seemed to become even smaller in her lap. It took Haruka a moment to realise why he was so reluctant. _'His back.'_ She thought sadly. _'Another thing he enjoyed taken away from him.' _Hugging her nephew tightly Haruka kissed the top of his head. "OK Kei-kun, I understand. You don't have to go swimming if you don't want to." She reassured him.

"Thanks Aunty." He gave her a small smile and leaned back into her chest.

"Onii-chan..." came Kanako's voice to the side of them.

Giving her a sweet smile Keitaro pulled her onto his lap. "You look really cute Kana-chan." He told her as kissed her forehead.

Gently stroking their hair Haruka smiled down at the two children on her lap. "Come on you two; let's show your Nee-san what else you got."

**-X-X-X-X-**

**Monday Morning**

Holding her charges hands Haruka led her niece and nephew to the gate of their elementary school where other parents were seeing their children off. Kneeling in front of them Haruka smiled at the siblings. "Are you two ready for your first day of school?"

"Yes Aunty." Keitaro grinned as Kanako nodded.

"Have you got everything you need; your bento, notebooks and pencil cases?" she asked.

"Yes Aunty." Both children said in chorus.

"Good." She affectionately rubbed their heads. "OK, you two be good alright? Listen to what your teacher tells you and if something bad happens don't hesitate to tell your teacher OK? If necessary me or one of your Nee-sans will come take you home if something happens so don't hesitate to ask your teacher to call us."

"We won't." Keitaro assured his aunt.

"Alright." She brought them into a hug and kissed their foreheads. "Have a good day today."

"We will Aunty." Keitaro spoke for the both of them as they squeezed her tightly.

"Classes will be starting soon so please say goodbye to your children!" one of the teachers by the gate called out to the assembled parents.

"Well, I'll see you two later." Haruka ruffled their hair. "Love you."

"Love you too Aunty." The pair replied before leaving her embrace and walking hand in hand towards the school building.

Going through the gate the Urashima siblings were greeted by a teacher. "Hello there." She smiled as she knelt next to them. "Is this your first day at this school?"

"Uhuh." Keitaro nodded his head. "I'm Keitaro Urashima and this is my little sister Kanako." He introduced himself and his sister.

"So you are Keitaro-kun and Kanako-chan." The teacher smiled at them. "I am Minamo Kurosawa your teacher this year.

"It's nice to meet you Kurosawa-sensei." Keitaro smiled and both children bowed to her.

"It's nice to meet you too." She said as she held out her hands to them. "Would you like me to show you the way to our classroom?" Seeing the outstretched arm Kanako backed away and hid behind her brother slightly. "Is there something wrong Kanako-chan?" their teacher tilted her head.

"Kana-chan is just shy around new people." Keitaro told the teacher.

"I see." Kurosawa-sensei murmured. She and the other teachers had been given a very edited account by the principal on what these two children had been through so she knew and understood why Kanako would be hesitant around adults especially a woman but was quite surprised at how open her brother was. "Well I'm sure when you get to know me better we'll be good friends." She smiled. "Well, shall we get to class?"

**-X-X-X-X-**

Leading them to their classroom the teacher had them stand in front of the class as she quietened the children down. "Hello everyone, it's good to see you all back safely from the holidays and I hope we all work hard again this year." This comment was met with the usually response from a group of eight year olds. Smiling at her students Kurosawa-sensei continued "Alright, settle down. Now, as I'm sure you've all noticed by now we have two new students joining us this year and I want you all to make them feel welcome." Turning to smile at the two siblings standing in the front of the classroom she said "Please introduce yourselves."

Taking the lead, Keitaro smiled at the class "I'm Keitaro Urashima and I like drawing and cooking."

Shyly standing next to her brother Kanako said "I am Kanako Urashima and I like cats and dressing up."

Bowing to the class the pair said in unison "Let's get along with each other."

"Very good." Kurosawa-sensei smiled at them. "Please take those two unoccupied seats in the middle and I'll take attendance."

**-X-X-X-X-**

"Hiya, I'm Izumi Segawa let's be friends!" a purple haired girl grinned at Kanako.

"um..."Kanako murmured, unsure how to respond to the girl whose face was so close to her own. When their teacher had declared that it was time for morning break Kanako had been approached by three smiling girls; one with mid-back length, silvery blue hair; another with short brown hair and a tomboyish look about her and the purple haired one who had just introduced herself.

"Yo, I'm Risa Asakaze, let's get along." The tomboyish one smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

The third held her face close to Kanako's "Wow, your skin is really pale, you look like a doll." She admired Kanako's pretty face.

"um..." she said nervously as she backed away from the trio as much as she could while confined to her chair.

"Hey you three, can't you see you're scaring her?" a pink haired girl scolded the three friends. "Sorry about them, they get over excited sometimes." She smiled at Kanako. "I'm Hinagiku Katsura, nice to meet you."

"N-Nice to meet you." Kanako replied bashfully.

"I'm the class representative so if need anything please ask." Hinagiku told her.

"T-Thank you." Kanako said quietly.

"Hey, you don't have to be so nervous. Everyone in this class is really nice." Hinagiku reassured her.

"Kana-chan is just nervous around new people." Keitaro said as he approached the girls and gently rubbed Kanako's head. "I'm Keitaro Urashima; it's nice to meet you." He bowed to them.

"It's nice to meet you too." Hinagiku smiled and returned his bow. "I am Hinagiku Katsura. This is Izumi Segawa, Risa Asakaze and Miki Hanabishi." She introduced her friends. Keitaro gave them a cheerful wave. "Since you guys are new here would you like us to show you around?"

"Sure, we'd like that." Keitaro smiled.

**-X-X-X-X-**

Falling over backwards, the two friends scrambled back in an attempt to get away from the three approaching figures. The two on the flanks were noticeably bigger than the others present due to the fact they were one or two years older while the one in the middle was about the same age and size as the two on the ground, looking weedy in comparison to his cohorts but the smirk upon his face was the largest of the three. Stepping forward his smirk grew as he looked down on the two friends "If you had just done as I told you then we wouldn't have to do this." He told them.

"B-But we already told you we don't have any money!" the lanky one cried out.

"So? That's not my fault is it? Now, one way or another you're going to pay." He told them.

Gesturing to his two henchmen, they advanced towards the two boys when someone called out. "Leave Them Alone!"

Turning around they saw a scruffy haired boy glaring at them as he approached with a group of girls observing him from some distance away. "What do you want?" the lead bully scowled at him.

"I want you to leave them alone." Keitaro repeated as he matched his scowl. While they were distracted the two boys got up and ran to hide behind the group of girls.

"This has nothing to do with you." The boy growled. "Why don't you just go away?"

"Because I won't let you bully people just because you can." Keitaro told them. "If you let them go then I'll leave you alone."

Sneering at Keitaro he said "If you won't leave then they'll make you!" at his word his followers charged towards Keitaro with their fists drawn back. As the first one reached him Keitaro sidestepped his strike to let the bully sail past him before sticking his foot out to trip him up to send him stumbling to the floor and did the same for the other. With his subordinates at least momentarily incapacitated the ringleader took a step backwards as he glared at Keitaro. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"Keitaro Urashima." Keitaro stated, his body slipping into the defensive stance his aunt had taught him.

"What's your problem?" he spat. "Why don't you just mind your own business?"

"If you weren't bullying people then I would." Keitaro said simply before walking away to the group of observers.

"This isn't over!" the bully called after him but Keitaro just ignored him and continued walking.

"Wow, you were amazing Kaytaro-kun!" Izumi commented as he rejoined the group

"It was nothing." Keitaro dismissed her praise as Kanako grabbed onto his arm. "And my name is _**Kei**_taro." He corrected her.

"Good job putting him in his place, Kaytaro-kun!" Risa congratulated him with a slap on the back and a grin.

"It's _**Kei**_taro." He reiterated. "Who was that?"

"That was Kentaro Sakata. He's a jerk in the same grade as us." Hinagiku explained with obvious distaste "His dad's really rich so he thinks he can get away with anything." Keitaro just mmmed in response.

"Um... it's Keitaro-kun isn't it?" one of the boys Keitaro protected said. "T-Thanks for saving us."

Keitaro smiled at them and scratched the back of his head. "Don't worry about it; I was happy to help."

"er...I'm Haitani Masayuki and this is Shirai Kimiaki. We're in the same class." The tall one introduced himself and his chubby friend. "Do you want to be friends?"

Keitaro blinked before bursting into a grin. "Sure I'd like that."

**-X-X-X-X-**

**The End Of The Day**

Keitaro and Kanako had reached the end of a fairly good first day; the only downside was that Keitaro had his bento knock to the ground by someone who bumped into him though from the smirk on his face it was fairly obvious that Kentaro had something to do with that but his sister and their new group of friends were more than happy to share their lunch with him. Now at the end of the day, Keitaro and Kanako bid goodbye to their friends as they left at the gate. As the pair was left by themselves their teacher approached them with a smile. "So how was your first day?"

"It was fun, right Kana-chan?" he asked his sister who hugged his arm tightly and nodded.

"I'm glad to hear that." She smiled and slowly extended her hand to gently pet him on the head. "Do you have someone coming to pick you up?" she asked.

"um... I'm not sure." Keitaro admitted. "Aunty didn't say if she was coming to get us."

"Would you like me to give her a call to find out?" she offered.

Before he could answer a voice called out "KEITAROOOO! KANAKOOOO!" Turning the three saw a giant mechanical turtle stomping towards them at high speed. Skidding to a halt in front of the three a tanned blond leapt off the machine and embraced the two Urashima's in a happy hug.

"Su Nee-San!" Keitaro cheered out as he and Kanako nuzzled into the foreigner.

"Did you two have a good day?" she asked as she rubbed their heads.

"Uhuh, we made lots of friends today." Keitaro reported happily. "Why are you here?"

"Me and Shinobu are here to pick you up!" she declared.

"Shinobu nee-san is here?" he wondered.

"Yep, she's up there." She pointed to the top of the turtle where the blue haired chef was hanging over the railing with swirls in her eyes, still recovering from her joyride with Su. "Now come on. I've already told Haruka that I'm picking you up so let's get going! The sooner we get back the sooner we can play!" she cheered as she grabbed the children around the waist and jumped up into the machine.

As the tanned princess started up her mecha and the machine started to build up speed Keitaro waved to his teacher "See You Tomorrow, Sensei!"

Watching the turtle disappear into the distance Kurosawa-sensei blinked in bemusement and stared after them until someone asked "Excuse me Sensei; I am looking for Keitaro and Kanako Urashima."

Turning around she found herself looking at a tall dark haired woman wearing a high school uniform and what appeared to be a sword strapped to her back. "Er... I'm afraid you just missed them."

"oh? Did they go home by themselves?" the tall woman asked.

"No, they were picked up by two middle-schoolers on a giant turtle." Kurosawa-sensei informed the girl.

"I see." She said. "Thank you, I apologise for bothering you." She bowed.

"Come on, we don't want to keep them waiting!" a new voice said as two girls rapidly approached.

"Ara, I am going as fast as I can Naru-chan." The other woman replied as she followed close behind. As they reached the gate the more well-endowed of the pair said. "Ara, Motoko-chan why are you here?"

"The same reason you are here I suspect." Motoko replied with a small smile. "But I am afraid we have all been beaten to it by Su-chan and Shinobu-chan."

"So I came all this way for nothing?" a fourth voice put in as another woman arrived.

"What are you doing here Kitsune? I thought the horse races were still going on." Naru smiled at her friend.

"How can I place a bet without my good luck charm?" she complained. "Besides, I wanted to get another picture of Kei-kun and Kana-chan. I knew I should have left earlier." She finished with a sigh.

"Erm... if you don't mind me asking, who are you all to Keitaro-kun and Kanako-chan?" Kurosawa-sensei wondered.

"We're Keitaro-kuns tenants." Motoko explained.

"Tenants?" Kurosawa-sensei tilted her head confused.

"Yes, Kei-kun owns and manages an all girl's dorm." Kitsune informed her.

The teacher blinked. "But he's only eight! How can he manage a dorm?"

"Kei-kun is very capable for his age." Mutsumi told her. "And he has lots of help from his aunt and us."

"If you don't mind us asking, who are you to Keitaro-chan and Kanako-chan?" Motoko asked.

"oh, I'm sorry. I am Keitaro-kuns and Kanako-chans teacher Minamo Kurosawa. It's nice to meet you." She bowed to the assembled girls.

"It's nice to meet you. We trust that you will look after Kei-kun and Kana-chan." Naru said. Even though her voice was cheerful and all the girls were smiling, a threatening red aura was surrounding the quartet.

"O-Of course." Kurosawa-sensei stuttered out as she took a step backwards.

"Good. We shall take our leave. It was nice to meet you Kurosawa-sensei." Motoko said politely as all the girls bowed before they all left.

Sighing in relief Kurosawa-sensei retreated back to staffroom and slumped down in her chair. "Everything alright Kurosawa-sensei?" one of her colleagues asked.

"Those Urashima siblings know some scary people." She mumbled as she rested her chin on her desk.

**-X-X-X-X-**

**Back at Hinata Sou**

Having arrived back home atop Su's mecha, the four children went their separate ways; Shinobu to have a lay down in order to recover from the ride Su had put her through; the princess had gone to put away her turtle-transport while the siblings went to get out of their uniforms. Alone in their room Kanako said "Onii-chan, do you think we should tell the others about what happened?"

"About what?" he asked.

"About what happened with that boy." Kanako murmured.

Changing into his regular clothes Keitaro said "I don't think we need to. Nothing really happened and it would just worry them." Kanako just mmmed in response. Walking over to her Keitaro wrapped his arms around her small waist. "Don't worry Nako-chan. I'll be fine and I won't let anything happen to you." He kissed her cheek which made her giggle. "Love you Nako-chan."

"Love you too Onii-chan." She murmured as she turned around and nuzzled into his neck and wrapped her arms around his waist. As Keitaro gently stroked her hair Su burst into the room demanding to play which the pair happily agreed too.

**-X-X-X-X-**

**Lunchtime the Next Day at Haruka's Teashop **

Watching over her staff as they served their customers Haruka had a content smile on her face. Pulling out one of the photos that she had to keep hidden so her waitresses would actually do some work she couldn't help but feel a huge wave of happiness wash over her. By all accounts her niece and nephew had already made friends and that was huge weight of her mind; and since all the girls were now in competition to see who would walk them home that was one less thing she would have to worry about. _'I guess things are finally returning to normal.'_ She thought happily. Noticing an unopened packet of cigarettes she picked it up and stared at it for a moment before throwing them in the bin. _'Well almost normal.'_ She smiled. Startled out of her reverie by the ringing of the phone Haruka replaced the picture and moved over to answer the phone. "Hello, Hinata Tea Rooms."

¬Urashima-san? This is Minamo Kurosawa, Keitaro-kun and Kanako-chan's teacher.¬ the person on the other end of the line answered.

A sudden fear gripped her heart. "Is everything alright?"

¬Not exactly, no. Keitaro-kun has been involved in a fight.¬

"A fight? Is he alright?" she asked

¬He's fine. The boy he got in a fight with, not so much. Keitaro-kun broke his nose.¬

Haruka blinked in surprise "What exactly happened?"

¬From what his friends said the boy had been picking on Keitaro-kun since yesterday when he stood up for two other boys and stopped them being bullied. Apparently Keitaro-kun had been ignoring him until he tried to push Kanako-chan down when her brother intervened.¬

"If he's been bullying my nephew since yesterday how come nothing was done about it? Why did it get to the point where my nephew felt he had to defend himself and his sister?" Haruka asked sharply, her finger tightening around the receiver in anger.

¬Because we didn't know about it.¬ the teacher said resignedly ¬We cannot watch every child ever second of the day. Unless someone came forward about it there is nothing we could do about it. Though, even in this case I don't think we would be able to do anything.¬ Kurosawa-sensei sighed.

"What do you mean?" Haruka asked.

¬The father of the boy whose nose your nephew broke is Daisuke Sakata. He is the chairman of Sakata industries, is on the school board and is a large contributor to school funds. The last teacher that scolded was him transferred out so none of us teachers are able to actually tell him off. What's worse is that he knows this and takes advantage of the fact to get away with murder.¬

"I see..." Haruka murmured.

¬I'm calling you because Sakata-san is already on the way and I doubt he will be very happy about his son being hospitalised and will probably want to talk to Keitaro-kun so I think you had best get down here as soon as possible.¬

"I'll leave right away. Thank you for calling me." Haruka said as she hung up the phone. "Yuki-chan!" she called out.

"Yes ma'am!" the waitress hurried over to her boss.

"I've got to go down to Kei-kun's and Kana-chan's school for a while so you're in charge."

This caught the attention of all the waitresses "Is everything alright?" Yuki asked in a worried voice.

"They're fine. He just beat up a kid who tried to hurt Kana-chan. I have to go down there and smooth things out." Haruka explained.

"Don't worry, well take care of everything here." Yuki assured the aunt and all the waitresses nodded their agreement.

"Thanks." Haruka smiled before slipping on a coat and hurrying out the door.

**-X-X-X-X-**

Getting to the school, Haruka was greeted her nephew and nieces teacher. "Urashima-san? It's good you're here. Sakata-san has already arrived and is in the principal's office with Keitaro-kun." Kurosawa-sensei told her. "Please come this way." Without waiting for a response, the teacher turned and headed towards the building. On the way to the principal's office the pair ran into Kanako.

"Aunty!" she ran up to Haruka and hugged her around her waist. "A-Aunty, i-it wasn't Onii-chans fault! H-he was just-"

Haruka silenced her niece with a pat on the head. "It's OK. I know what happened and I'll make sure Kei-kun is alright." She assured the girl. Taking a hold of her hand the three continued on to the principal's office. Before they even reached the anteroom they could hear the yelling from inside the room. "OK Kana-chan. You stay here while I go sort this out." Getting a nod Haruka let go of her hand and moved towards the door.

"Excuse me you can't go in there." The secretary tried to stop her. "The principal is busy at the moment- hey!" She cried as Haruka ignored her and continued to enter the office.

**-X-X-X-X-**

"What are you going to do about this little brat, Shiranui?" Daisuke Sakata glared at the small gray haired man hiding behind his desk.

"S-Sakata-san, p-please calm down. I am sure we can-" the principal started but was interrupted by the large man in a suit.

"How do you expect me to calm down when this...this...this _thug_!..." he waved his arm in the direction of a glaring Keitaro. "...attacked my son and broke his nose! Why did you allow this to happen?" Daisuke demanded.

"F-From what I understand your son started this-" he started

"How dare you accuse my son of starting this! He is not some delinquent like this brat here!" Daisuke spat out.

"I'm not a delinquent!" Keitaro yelled at him. "And he did start it!"

Daisuke turned and glowered down at him "I am not talking to _you_ brat. You will be silent unless I order you to talk!" seeing Keitaro fall silent but still glaring up at him "And don't you dare look at me like that!" he yelled as he brought his hand up to slap the boy when someone grabbed his wrist and pulled his arm back to almost breaking point making him cry out.

"Don't you _dare_ lay a finger on my nephew!" a voice snarled near his ear.

Looking over his shoulder Daisuke saw an enraged Haruka glaring at him. "Get off of me you Bitc-Ahhh!" he cried as Haruka pulled his arm back more.

"I do not appreciate that kind of language in front of my nephew." Haruka growled. Looking towards Keitaro she said "Kei-kun, Kana-chan's outside so go wait with her." Only when Keitaro had left the room did she release the larger man from her hold.

"Who the hell are you?" Daisuke snapped at her.

"I am Haruka Urashima, Keitaro-kun's guardian." Haruka stated impassively.

"Do you have any idea who I am! I am Daisuke Sakata! My family is-!"

"Your family is nothing compared mine!" his tirade was interrupted by Haruka. "My family can trace its bloodline back over a thousand years; the vast majority of which was spent in direct service to the emperor. Whatever influence or power you believe you pitiful family has it pales in comparison to the Urashima's." Haruka snapped at him.

"How dare you talk to me like this!" he roared at her. "You are in no position to act so high and mighty! Your nephew hospitalised my son and you just assaulted me. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't call my lawyers and sue you for everything you own?"

Haruka just smirked. "You're welcome to try. The Urashima family owns at least a controlling stake in every major law firm in Japan not to mention several judges owe many favours. If you could even get the case to court any lawyer that is even slightly proficient in their profession would face a conflict of interests and would not be able to represent you. You would have to be lucky to be able to hire an ambulance chaser to represent you."

"And do you think I would just remain silent about that? Some people would call that corruption!" he sneered at her.

Haruka's expression didn't change in the slightest "If you wish to talk about corruption then perhaps you would like to talk about certain irregularities in your company's pension fund?" she asked.

The sneer dropped from Daisuke's face as he turned several shades paler "I-I have no idea what you are talking about." He denied.

"Then you would have no problem with me calling a friend of the family's who works for the National Tax Agency and asking him to arrange an audit, will you?" she asked.

"N-Now now, Urashima-san there is no need for that." He quickly back pedalled. "I'm sure we can come to an arrangement that we both can be happy with."

"I can think of one right now. You will pull your son out of this school; you will resign from the school board and neither you nor anyone connected with you will have anything to do with this school or my family again. In return I won't give my friend a call."

"T-That sounds fair. Perhaps you can give him a call and put off any future audits his office may have planned?" Daisuke asked with an uncomfortable smile.

"I don't see why I would do that. Seeing as you're going to be returning all the money that was stolen from the pensions you have no reason to fear any audits do you?" she told him, her voice still hard. "You may leave now." She dismissed him.

As soon as the man had left the principal slumped back into his chair. "Thank you for that Urashima-san. I have never been able to deal with that man and his demands."

Haruka sat down opposite him and folded her arms across her chest. "Then why did you continue to humour him?"

"Because I had little choice to do otherwise. This school cannot maintain its current standards without the money he was donating." He let a depressed sigh. "By the way, how did you know he was stealing from his company's pension fund?"

Haruka shrugged "An educated guess. He seemed like the kind of person who would embezzle money and since the pension fund is a usually the easiest place to steal it from I took a gamble." She told him. "Anyway, that is besides the point. Was it really worth putting up with that man and his son just for the extra money."

"As much as it pains me to say so, yes it was. Apart from the fact that he was on the school board which meant I couldn't do anything about him even if I wanted to; the amount of money he was able to give to this school would have been enough to keep us fully funded for many years after that brat of his leaves us."

"So you sacrificed the happiness of your students and teachers for money." Haruka frowned.

"For money that would have been able to provide a much more than adequate education for future students as well as the current students. It was deemed a necessary evil." He sighed again. "We were relying on his donations to do so much this year now I'll have to redo the budget and make some serious cut backs."

"And what if I were to say my family could be prepared to make a quiet sizeable donation?" Haruka asked.

The principal gave her a tired look. "And what special treatment would you require for your niece and nephew in order to get this donation?"

"None other than what I have already stipulated when I enrolled them in this school. If they do something bad I expect them to be punished. I will not let my sister's son become a spoiled brat nor a delinquent and I won't let his sister become one either." She stated.

The principal stared at her for a long moment before saying "Is your family prepared to make this donation?"

"I would have to ask my mother but since it is for Kei-kun and Kana-chan's school I doubt she would have a problem with it." Haruka stated.

Shiranui gave her a thoughtful look before bursting out in a smile. "Thank you Urashima-san. This money will go a long way-" he started by was waved silent by Haruka.

"You've already got your donation so there's no need to give me the sales pitch."

"Of course Urashima-san. If that is settled then all there is to do is talk about what should happen to Keitaro-kun. Fighting is a very serious offence and is usually met with a one week suspension as punishment." Seeing the look Haruka was giving him the principal chuckled weakly. "Though I think in this case we can make an exception. I trust you will be talking with your nephew about this and ensuring that he won't be getting in anymore fights."

"Only if you can ensure that Kanako-chan won't be bullied or picked on." Haruka replied.

"I cannot ensure that. We are unable to watch them all the time and children will be children. In any case we cannot allow Keitaro-kun to believe breaking people's noses is the best way to resolve issues."

Haruka's eyes narrowed at him as she stood up and leaned over his desk with her fists planted firmly on the wood. "Let me tell you something. As I have already informed you; for two years Keitaro-kun was in the hell hole of an orphanage and Kanako-chan was there even longer. When he arrived there he took as many beating as he could to protect Kanako and the other kids. He even pushed her out of the way when that bitch was about to attack her with a knife. Because he went through all that for the sake of protecting Kanako and the others he no longer wants to go swimming, something he used to love doing, because it would mean letting people see the scars on his back. He cannot even get a haircut without the whole world seeing what was done too him. He got in the middle of a duel between two swordswomen because he didn't want them to hurt each other. He ran into a burning building because someone he had met not even two hours before _might_ have been inside and the very next day he jumped in front of a car to shield Kanako-chan with his body. And when he woke up in hospital the first thing he did was demand to see his sister. He even broke the shin of an orderly that he thought was getting between him and his sister." Haruka seethed at him. "I have never known someone as dedicated to protecting the people he cares about as Kei-kun. And I will not scold him for doing whatever it takes to protect his sister. And neither will I scold him if he feels he needs to break a bully's nose in order to protect her in the future. And just so you know I am teaching the both of them martial arts. Soon you will be very thankful if all he does is break their nose."

The principal had sunk lower into his chair as Haruka leaned closer to him. "O-Of course Urashima-san, I-I understand." He stuttered out.

"Good." She said as she stood upright and removed her fists from his desk. "Now I will be taking Keitaro-kun and Kanako-chan home for the day. You can expect them back at school first thing tomorrow morning. I trust you have no problem with this arrangement?"

"N-No problem at all." He assured the angry aunt.

"Then I will take my leave." She told his as she left the room.

Slumping down in his chair Shiranui said to himself "I think I would have been better off with Sakata-san."

**-X-X-X-X**

After collecting Keitaro's and Kanako's possessions and having them say goodbye to their friends for the day Haruka lead them home; Keitaro holding onto her hand while Kanako held onto Keitaro's arm as they walked in silence. Deciding it was best to deal with this before they got home and was questioned by the girls Haruka made a detour into a park. Buying them all an ice-cream cone Haruka sat them down on a bench and waited for them to start. When it was obvious that they weren't prepared to start off Haruka asked "Why didn't you tell a teacher that you were being bullied?"

Keitaro shifted uncomfortably as he continued to look at the ground. "Didn't wanna." He stated simply as he took another lick of his ice-cream.

"uh-uh Kei-kun. That's not going to do it. Give me a proper reason." She ordered him.

He fell into silence again before mumbling "Because no one would believe me and it would only make things worse." He told her as Kanako squeezed his arm more tightly.

Looking down at the small children who were both staring at the ground Haruka reached out and patted her nephews head. "Where did you get a silly idea like that?" she asked.

"That's what she always told us." he said quietly.

'_She?'_ Haruka thought _'Who is she?' _seeing that they were still staring at the ground as if something deeply troubled them, her eyes went wide as she realised who '_she_' was. Dropping her ice-cream Haruka knelt in front of them and roughly grabbed onto Keitaro's arms harder than she meant to. "I want you to forget everything that woman ever said to you! She was evil and everything she ever said to you was a lie just to protect herself!" Seeing the pained and slightly frightened look on his face Haruka realised how hard she was gripping onto his arms and let him go to pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry Kei-kun I didn't mean to scare you it's just, I want you to forget about that woman and all the bad things she did. You live at Hinata Sou now with people who love and care about you. If you tell us something like that we would believe you and we would do everything in our power to help you. Me and Granny did when we came to take you away from that terrible place and we made sure that she will never be able to harm you." She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "So don't ever even think about keeping something like that to yourself again, OK?"

"OK Aunty." he murmured as he buried his head into her neck.

"The same goes for you, OK Kana-chan?" She said as she pulled Kanako off the bench into a hug.

"Yes Aunty." She agreed and copied her brother.

"Good." she smiled and stroked her back. "Now let's go home."

**-X-X-X-X-**

Finishing their ice-creams before arriving home the trio popped into the tea house to visit the waitresses and assure them that everything was alright Haruka eventually had to drag her children away from her over affectionate servers who couldn't believe how cute the two of them looked in their uniforms. Heading upstairs and entering the dorm they were greeted by a lounging Kitsune laying on the sofa. "What are you guys doing here so early?"

Before the two could answer Haruka said. "You two go and get changed and I'll explain things to Kitsune." Nodding their heads the two children ran off upstairs as she sat down and sighed.

"So, what happened?" Kitsune asked.

"Did Kei-kun or Kana-chan say anything about a kid picking on them to you?" she replied.

"They're being bullied?" Kitsune wondered, sitting up straight.

"Its fine, Keitaro-kun took care of it." Haruka said as she grabbed a saucer of sake Kitsune had on the table.

"What do you mean took care of it?" Kitsune questioned the aunt as she poured the elder woman some more of her drink.

"He broke the bully's nose." She said simply as she sipped the alcohol and handed the dish back to Kitsune.

"Seriously?" she asked, taken aback.

"Are you that surprised? You've seen the scars he has; can you really not see him doing something like that to protect Kanako-chan?"

"I guess... so what happened exactly?"

"He stopped a bully from beating up two of his new friends and so he became the target himself. Apparently Kei-kun was ignoring the kid until he tried to push Kana-chan over and then the gloves came off. One punch and the kid went down." She reported; oddly proud of her little nephew.

"Did he get in trouble at school? Is that why they are home already." Kitsune asked concerned.

"No, I sorted it all out and the kid with a broken nose was pulled out of the school by his father so he won't have to deal with him anymore. I took them out of school today because I wanted to hear their side of the story."

"That's a relief." Kitsune sighed as Keitaro entered the room alone. Grabbing a hold of him Kitsune laid back down on the sofa and hugged him tightly to her chest. "Hey Kei-kun, where's Kana-chan?"

"Bathroom." He said as he nuzzled into her ample breasts.

"Well I had best get back down to the tea shop. I'll see you later." She kissed her nephew and ruffled his hair before leaving.

Running her fingers through his hair and running her hands up and down his back Kitsune said "I heard you and Kana-chan had an eventful day today huh?"

Keitaro nodded his head before asking "Nee-san? Was what I did bad?"

"Hugging him tightly she said "mmm, I don't think so. I would have been more disappointed if you hadn't protected Kana-chan, but it would have been better if you told a teacher before it got to that point." She kissed his forehead. "But don't worry about it. What's done is done and at least you and Kana-chan aren't hurt."

"Onii-chan..." came Kanako's quiet voice. Sitting up Kitsune pulled the small girl up onto her lap where she hugged her brother. "Love you Onii-chan." She murmured as she nuzzled into his neck.

"Love you too, Kana-chan." He smiled down at her and squeezed her tightly.

"Thank you for protecting me again." She whispered.

"Don't worry about it." He grinned "After all you're going to be my wife on day so I have to look after you." This had become a habit of Keitaros; to announce his intent to marry his little sister, which was always met with giggles and a blush and this time was no different. Of course he also periodically decaled he was going to marry one and/or all of his Nee-sans which earned him a hit on the head if Kanako was in earshot

Smiling down at the cute scene on her lap Kitsune reached out and hugged the two kids "Seeing as you two have the rest of the day off of school how about I take you out for some ice-cream?"

"But Aunty already-"Kanako started but up silenced by Keitaro.

"Shhh, we can get more ice-cream." He told her sister in a whisper.

"What are you two mumbling about?" Kitsune asked suspiciously.

"Nothing Nee-san!" both children said sweetly as Keitaro gave her a cheeky smile.

"mmm, OK then. Let's go get some ice-cream." She patted their heads.

"Love you Nee-san." Keitaro and Kanako grinned at her as they leaned up and pressed their lips against her cheeks.

"I love the two of you too." She smiled as she stood up and held their hands in her own. "Let's go."

**-X-X-X-X-**

Authors note

OK new story and I hoped you liked it. This is the third out of hopefully four Kid-Keitaro Fics and I have no idea how long this fic will be. I plan on properly introducing Sarah in hopefully the first three chapters but to do that I need you guys help. I need ideas for pranks Sarah can pull when she first arrives in Hinata Sou. So far all I've come up with is defacing Naru's textbooks and maybe replacing Kitsune's sake with vinegar or something. I need a prank for as many of the girls as possible and any suggestions or ideas will be appreciated.

Secondly I have an idea for a future chapter that won't be done for quite awhile but I'd like to see an example of how it's done before I try it myself. What I want to know is if there are any fics on this site (Or any other site for that matter) where the author describes child birth. I don't want to go into it in too much detail but it would preferably be one where a character has to deliver one themselves.

Anyway please leave a review if you have any suggestions or even if you just want to tell me what you think about this chapter. Any and all comments are welcome.


	3. Chapter 2 Becoming Onii Chans Bride

**The Chronicles of Kid-Keitaro**

**Chapter 2 - Becoming Onii-chans Bride**

**Kitchen of Hinata Sou**

Wearing aprons Shinobu and her assistant cooks stood around the stove as the head chef of Hinata Sou stirred one of her pots. Taking a sip of her latest experiment the bluenette smiled, turned to the children and asked "What do you two think of this?" she held out a ladle for them. Tasting the soup in turn both children grinned at her.

"It's great Nee-san!" Keitaro cheered and Kanako nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Really?" Shinobu asked happily. "I wasn't sure wow it'd turn out since it's a new recipe but I'm glad you liked it." She affectionately rubbed their heads.

"It was delicious wasn't it Kana-chan?" he asked his sister who agreed with a happy nod. "You're amazing Shino nee-san! You're going to be a great wife one day." He told her as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist and nuzzled into her small breasts.

Blushing at the complement, the chef returned his hug and kissed his forehead "You're so sweet Kei-kun. Thank you!" she said as she buried her nose in his scruffy brown hair. All the while the two hugged Kanako wore a thoughtful and slightly worried expression.

**-X-X-X-X-**

**Later That Day in the Hot Springs**

With Keitaro sitting on one of the stools, a towel clad Kanako stood behind him; her fingers running through his hair as she rubbed the shampoo into his scalp making the boy happily squirm under her ministrations. "Onii-chan, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can Nako-chan." He smiled.

"Did you mean what you said about Shinobu-nee being a good wife?" she asked.

"Of course I did. Shinobu-nee will be a great wife one day." He answered cheerfully.

"Would you want to marry her?" she wondered quietly.

"Of course I would." He grinned as Kanako's hand stopped and her breath caught in her throat. Tilting his head back Keitaro smiled up at her. "But if I'm only allowed to marry one person I'd want to marry you." He assured his sister.

Looking down at her brothers happy smile her face blushed and heart skipped a beat. Wrapping her arms around his neck Kanako leaned down and kissed his nose. "I'd like that Onii-chan." She murmured.

Pulling her around to sit on his lap Keitaro gave her a peck on the lips "Good, it's decided then. You'll be my first wife and Shinobu-nee will be my second." He declared with a happy laugh.

Puffing out her cheeks Kanako frowned at him "Stupid Onii-chan!" she hit him on the head before standing off his lap and storming away.

"Ow." Keitaro grumbled as he rubbed his sore head. "Hey wait a minute Nako-chan!" He called out to her as he chased after the fleeing girls. "I was only joking!"

**-X-X-X-X-**

**The Next Day**

After making amends to his sister, Keitaro had spent the rest of the day snuggling with her seeing as he was going to spend the next with his friends Haitani and Shirai. Putting on his shoes he looked up at his sister who was waiting to see him off. "Are you sure you don't want to come with me Nako-chan? It'll be fun." He offered.

"I'm sure Onii-chan." She replied quietly.

"OK Nako-chan. I'll be back at dinnertime." He gave her a hug and kissed her forehead. "Love you Nako-chan."

"Love you too Onii-chan." She smiled. "See you later."

"See ya Nako-chan!" he waved his goodbyes to his sister.

Walking over to the sofa Kanako sat down with her knees brought up to her chest deep in thought. _'If I'm going to be Onii-chan bride_ _then I'd have to become a good wife like Shinobu nee-san is.'_ Looking over the back of the sofa she could see into the dining room where Shinobu was reading a recipe book at the table. _'What about her makes her a good wife?'_ She pondered as she silently observed the domestic of Hinata Sou. _'Onii-chan said that she would be a good wife after he tried some of her cooking. Maybe if I asked her to teach me how to cook then I'd become a good wife like her.'_ Slipping off the sofa she made her way into the dining room. Gently tugging on her sleeve to gether attention Kanako asked "Shinobu nee-san? Can I ask you a favour?"

Looking away from her book and smiling at the small girl Shinobu replied. "Of course you can, Kana-chan." She smiled.

"Can you teach me to cook? I want to be able to make something good for Onii-chan." Kanako responded.

"I'd love to Kana-chan. Do you want me to teach you your Onii-chan's favourite meal? I'm sure he'd like that." Hearing this Kanako nodded her head vigorously. Slipping off her chair Shinobu took a hold of her hand and led her to the kitchen "Let's get started then."

**-X-X-X-X-**

"...OK, now just add a pinch of salt and then give it a taste." Shinobu instructed her student. Doing as she was told she added the seasoning and then dipped the ladle into the food and took a sip. Liking it but unsure if this was up to her brother's standards she held it out for Shinobu to try. "mmm perfect!" Shinobu declared which was met with a happy smile and blush from the young girl. "I'm sure Kei-kun is going to love it when you make it for him."

The bright and happy smile on the young girls face was worth the food wasted in the several attempts to teach her how to make her brothers beef bowel perfectly. Wrapping her arms around Shinobu, Kanako squeezed her tightly and buried her head in her chest. "Thank you Nee-san!"

Laughing slightly as Kanako's antenna of hair tickled her cheek. "That's OK Kana-chan." She stroked the young girls hair.

After nuzzling into her chest for a while Kanako looked up at Shinobu and asked. "Um, Nee-san? Is there anything else you normally do besides cooking?"

"Well I usually do the laundry." She explained.

"Can you teach me how to do laundry as well?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course I can." She smiled, always happy to have someone help her with her chores. "I put a load for washing a while ago so they should be clean by now, so we just need to hang them up outside OK?"

"OK Nee-san." Kanako nodded her head. Cleaning up the kitchen and putting all the food and utensils away the pair headed off to the laundry room.

**-X-X-X-X-**

Staring at the row of washing machines Kanako waited for Shinobu to give her some directions. "OK Kana-chan we have to empty out all these machines."

"Yes Nee-san." She nodded. Starting at opposite ends of the row the girls got to work on emptying the washers. "Um, Nee-san?"

"Yes Kana-chan?" Shinobu responded as she turned to find herself addressing a large pile of clothes.

"I don't think I can carry any more." She said as she swayed back and forth on her feet, trying to stay upright and not drop any of the clothes.

Laughing, Shinobu pulled out a basket and said "Here Kana-chan drop them in here."

"Thank you Nee-san." She said gratefully as she did as she was told. Finishing emptying the washing machines the pair was let with two baskets full of damp clothes, one significantly heavier than the other. Walking over to the larger basket Kanako struggled to lift up the larger of the pair.

"I'll take that one Kana-chan." Shinobu offered.

"I-It's fine Nee-san. I can manage." She insisted as she made her way to the door but only making it a few steps out of the room before falling over and being covered in wet clothes.

"Kanako-chan!" Shinobu called out as she rushed to her side. Popping out of the pile of clothes, an embarrassed looking Kanako with a pair of her bear-print panties on her head looked down at the scattered clothes. "Are you OK Kana-chan?" she asked as she knelt next to her.

"Sorry Nee-san." Kanako murmured apologetically.

Smiling kindly at her, she pulled the underwear off her head and ruffled her hair. "It's OK Kana-chan. You, Kei-kun and Su-chan keep the floors really clean so you don't have to worry about it. Just keep to carrying the smaller basket until you're a bit older OK?"

"Yes Nee-san." She agreed gathering up the fallen clothes the pair moved to the laundry deck where Shinobu instructed her how to hang the clothes and secure them so the wind didn't blow them away. Once they were done the pair returned to the living room where Kanako slumped down exhausted _'Being a wife is tiring.'_ She thought. Jumping as something cold was pressed against her cheek; Kanako looked up and saw Shinobu holding out a cold juice box for her.

"Tired Kana-chan?" she asked kindly.

Kanako nodded. "You work really hard Nee-san." She commented.

"Not really." Shinobu denied "You and Kei-kun work just as hard." She stroked her hair. "So why did you want to help me with the laundry? Are you lonely because Kei-kun has gone out?"

Shaking her head Kanako said "I want to be like you Nee-san."

Blushing at the comment Shinobu asked. "Like me? Why do you want to be like me?"

"Because I want to be a good wife for Onii-chan when we get married and he said that you would be a good wife so if I'm like you then Onii-chan will want to marry me even more." She explained.

"And that's why you wanted to learn how to cook and how to do laundry?" Kanako nodded. Wrapping her arms around the tiny girl Shinobu kissed her cheek. "Well there's more to being a good wife than just cooking and doing the laundry."

"There is?" Kanako asked her eyes wide with amazement. "Like what?"

"Um, well..." Shinobu blushed, realising that the extent of her knowledge was not that much more than that of Kanako's. "I'm not sure." Seeing the young girls face fall Shinobu added. "But I'm sure the others will know."

"You're Right!" Kanako cheered and hugged Shinobu. "Thank you Nee-san!" she have the blue haired chef a kiss on the cheek.

Smiling at her Shinobu returned her hug. "That's OK Kana-chan. And when you're done you can help me make dinner and show Kei-kun just how good a wife you are."

"I'd like that Nee-san." she said happily before hurrying off to find her other Nee-sans

Watching her disappear, Shinobu smiled after the little girl. "She's so cute."

**-X-X-X-X-**

Walking through the halls Kanako wondered who she should visit first though she needn't have bothered as two slender, tanned arms draped over her shoulders and wrapped around her neck. "Hey Kana-chan, what you up too?" the princess grinned.

"I was looking for you Su nee-san." She smiled back.

"I knew it! You wanted to play with me!" she cheered as she picked up Kanako, threw her over her shoulder and ran off to her room. Finding a clearance in her jungle room Su deposited the disoriented girl on the ground and asked "So what do you want to play?"

As she got her bearings Kanako said "That's not why I was looking for you Nee-san." Kanako informed her.

"Then why were you looking for Su?" Su wondered.

"Because I wanted to know how to be a good wife for Onii-chan." She said.

"You don't worry about that. You're gonna be Kei-kun's second wife after Su so you can just leave that to me." Su assured the pale sister.

"Nee-San!" Kanako yelled as she puffed out her cheeks.

"Fine, fine you can be his first wife and Su'll be his second." She bargained with her. Seeing that she was still pouting with puffed out cheeks, Su gently clapped her hands against the sides of her face to force the air out of her mouth while laughing. "OK, OK, you can be his bride. Now let's see... a good wife... a good wife..." Su pondered as she stroked her chin in contemplation before hitting her fist into her palm. "I got it! Skinship!" she declared.

Kanako blinked "Skinship?"

"Skinship!" Su nodded "A good wife must give her husband plenty of skinship. Mums always give dad skinship and he loves them almost as much as he loves Su! Skinship must be the reason why!" she declared.

"So how do I give Onii-chan skinship?" she asked.

"Well, there are lots of ways to give him skinship but my favourite way is to snuggle! Just like this!" grabbing a hold of her Su pulled her onto her lap and held her close to her chest while rubbing her cheek against Kanako's head making the small girl giggle. "See how much fun it is? I bet Kana-chan wants to marry me now dontcha?" Su tickled her sides making her laugh uncontrollably.

"S-Stop it Nee-san!" she cried as she tried to squirm away from the princess.

"Only if you share Kei-kun with me!" she negotiated with the girl.

"N-Never!" she rejected the offer.

"Don't be stingy!" Su complained as she kept up the assault.

"N-No!" she said adamantly between laughs.

"Alright then." Su pouted as she stopped tickling and pulled her back onto her lap and rubbed her nose against Kanako's. "See? If you snuggle with Kei-kun, he will be very happy with you as your bride." Su assured her.

"Thanks Su nee-san." Kanako smiled as she rested her head on the princess's shoulder.

"No problem." Su stroked her hair. "Can we play now?"

"Sorry Nee-san, but I have to talk to everyone else." Kanako apologised.

"OK." Su pouted. "Come on, I'll take you to Motoko!" she said as she dragged her deeper into her jungle.

**-X-X-X-X-**

In her room Motoko sat at her desk writing one of her stories that she kept hidden in her drawers. Losing her train of thought when someone knocked on the door she quickly hid the paper in a secure location and called out "Come in." When no one answered and the knocking continued Motoko stood up and opened the door to find no one there. Realising the sound was coming from her closet Motoko cautiously approached the closet and slid open the door only for Su and Kanako to spill out onto the floor entangled in her clothes.

"I told you that tunnel led to Motoko's room!" Su said as she hugged the swirling eyed Kanako before rushing out the door.

Motoko just raised an eyebrow. _'Well, that was oddly familiar.'_ She thought as she pulled Kanako out of the clothes and into a hug. Stroking her hair Motoko softly whispered. "Kana-chan?"

Blinking the swirls away, Kanako looked up at the kendo girl. "Moto nee-san?"

"Hello Kana-chan." She smiled down at the small girl "Is there something I can do for you?"

"I need your help Nee-san." Kanako reported.

"Help with what?" Motoko asked sweetly.

"I want to be a good wife for Onii-chan so I'm asking everyone how I can be a good wife." She informed the swordswoman.

"I see. I am afraid I am not sure what makes a good wife." She said. Seeing the crestfallen look on her face Motoko corrected herself. "But I can make a few guesses if you like."

"Yes please Nee-san!" Kanako responded eagerly.

"Well... a good wife must be strong to support her husband in difficult times and even if the sky is falling down around her she must maintain proper decorum and respectability."

Kanako nodded "What else?" she asked fervently absorbing all Motoko told her.

Grasping at straws Motoko thought of her late mother, the only real wifely figure in her life (It was still too strange for her to think of Tsuruko as a mere wife and not the Shinmei-ryu prodigy whose shadow she had grown up in). "W-Well a proper Japanese wife should always look presentable no matter what the occasion."

"How do I do that?" Kanako wondered.

"Well my mother often wore kimonos and she looked beautiful in them." Motoko answered.

"But I don't have any kimonos." Kanako said sadly.

Giving her a squeeze Motoko said. "Wait here a moment." Slipping the girl off her lap Motoko left the room for a moment before returning holding a bundle of fabric. "What do you think of this?" she asked.

Kanako marvelled at the dark purple kimono in Motoko's hands, her fingers tracing around an intricately stitched flower. Looking up expectantly at Motoko she asked. "F-For me?"

"If you want it." Motoko answered. "I believe we have a few other kimonos that will fit you if you want to take a look at them."

"N-No, I like this one. Is it really alright for me to wear it?" she asked, her eyes still on the dress.

"I'm sure it will be alright. These kimonos belong to your aunt and she likes having us dress up in them for festivals and such so I'm sure she wouldn't mind you wearing one." She smiled down at her.

Tearing her eyes away from beautiful garment and lowering them to the floor she murmured. "But I don't know how to put it on. I've never even worn one." She said sadly.

"No one has given you a kimono before?" Motoko asked surprised. _'Of course she hasn't.' _Motoko thought when Kanako shook her head. _'I sometimes forget that before she met her brother, Kanako-chan had no one to show her any kind of love or affection. I can't believe a parent could be so neglectful of their child let alone one such as Kanako.'_ Reaching out Motoko gently stroked her hair. "I see. Well then, allow me show you how to put it on."

**-X-X-X-X-**

Making a few adjustments Motoko sat back and smiled at the result of her hard work. Drawing the girl in front of her mirror she asked. "Well? What do you think?"

Kanako stared at her reflection with tears in her eyes. Before her was a beautiful young girl, the dark purple of the fabric contrasting beautifully with what little of her pale skin was still on display, the striking pink floral pattern resembling a sakura branch in bloom coiled its way around her body and a gentle pink obi was tied in a bow around her waist. "I-It's beautiful." She murmured before turning around and burying her face in Motoko's chest. "Thank you Nee-san." She sniffed.

Motoko wrapped her arms around Kanako's tiny body and ran her fingers through her soft black hair, a warm feeling spreading throughout her body. _'I wonder if Sister felt like this she gave me my first sword.'_ She thought to herself. _'Or perhaps this is closer to how a mother feels when they see their children this happy.'_ Pulling the girl away from her breasts Motoko gently stroked her cheek. "You look so beautiful Kana-chan. I'm sure Kei-kun will think so too." She said softly.

"T-Thank you Motoko nee-san." Kanako whispered as a tear escaped from the corner of her eye.

Wiping away the stray tear Motoko leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Do not worry about it. If you truly want to thank me for this you can allow me to get a few photos of you looking like this."

"Sure Nee-san." Kanako smiled happily at the kendo girl.

**-X-X-X-X-**

Sitting at her kotatsu table, Naru flipped through one of her heavy textbooks; fully engrossed in the text until someone knocked on her door. Removing her glasses and rolling her neck while stretching her arms above her head Haru called out "Come in." Looking at the entrance to her room as the door slid open, Naru's mouth dropped open at the sight of the tiny beauty standing demurely before her. "K-Kana-chan! You look so beautiful!" she cried as she crawled over to the kimono clad girl and hugged her tightly. "Why are you wearing a kimono?"

"A proper Japanese wife should always look presentable no matter what the occasion." She parroted Motoko's words verbatim.

"I see. So you're preparing to be Kei-kun's wife, right?" Kanako nodded her head. "I bet as soon as he sees you like this he'll propose to you on the spot." Naru grinned as the bashfully smiling girl.

"I hope so." Kanako murmured as she bit her lower lip. "Nee-san, I want to ask you something."

"Ask me anything you want." Naru smiled as she drew Kanako into her room.

"I've been asking the other Nee-sans what I need to do to be a good wife for Onii-chan and was wondering if you had any ideas." Kanako asked.

"mmm, a good wife? Well what has the others told you?"

"Shino nee-san taught me about cooking and doing the laundry; Su nee-san taught me about skinship and Moto nee-san said that a wife has to be strong to support her husband and always look presentable so she gave me one of Aunty's kimonos."

"I see. Well beauty is an important part but I don't think you have to worry about that." She smiled at the blushing girl kneeling beside her. "Well, since most guys are idiots a wife has to be smart enough steer him clear of trouble. You're already pretty smart so as long as you keep up your school work you'll be a fine wife." Naru smiled at her.

Nodding her head, Kanako hugged Naru and kissed her cheek "Thank you Nee-san."

"No problem Kana-chan." She kissed her nose. "Good luck in becoming the perfect bride for your brother."

**-X-X-X-X-**

Seeking out her next Nee-san, Kanako ran into Mutsumi fresh from the springs, her robe barely keeping her modest with tama resting on her head. "Ara, hello Kanako-chan. You look very cute." She gave Kanako her trademark smile.

"Mutsumi nee-san, can I ask you something?" Kanako said.

"Of course you can Kana-chan." She petted her head as she kneeled down next to her.

"How can I become a good wife?" she asked.

"mmm, let's see." Mutsumi pondered. "I know! A good wife must know how to give her husband a proper Chu!"

"A Chu?" Kanako asked.

"A Chu!" she nodded. "Like this." With that Mutsumi leaned forward and gently pressed her lips against Kanako's. "See? A wife must always show her love for her husband so you have to know how to give him a proper Chu."

"How do I give Onii-chan a proper Chu?" the blushing Kanako asked eagerly.

"You have to put all your love for him into the Chu." she explained. "Here, practice on me. Pretend that I am your brother." Nodding her head Kanako wrapped her small arms around Mutsumi's neck and pressed her lips against the turtle girls. Holding the girl around her waist close to her body the watermelon lover broke the kiss and rubbed her nose against the tiny girls. "Very good Kana-chan. Kei-kun will be very pleased with a wife who can kiss as well as you."

"Thank you Nee-san." Kanako said while blushing at her praise. Leaning up she gave the turtle girl another kiss before doing the same to tama who blushed and waved at her. As Kanako bid goodbye to Mutsumi, the chestnut brown haired woman brought her hand up to her cheek and smiled after the girl. "Ara, Kei-kun certainly is a lucky boy."

**-X-X-X-X-**

Making her way to her final Nee-san, Kanako knocked on Kitsune's door. "Come in." The person inside called out. Sliding open the door Kanako stepped in and asked. "Nee-san, I need your advice about something."

Looking up from her laptop Kitsune smiled at her. "Sure, I'm always willing to help a little cutie like you." She held out her hand for Kanako who ran towards her only to fall and be caught in Kitsune's arms. "Easy there Kana-chan. Kimonos aren't made for running around in." She brought the girl onto her lap and kissed her nose. "So what can I do for you, Kana-chan?"

"Do you know how to be a good bride?" Kanako questioned her.

"Is that what this kimono is about?" the young girl nodded. "Well stand up and let me take a good look at you." Doing as she was told Kanako stood up and gave her a little twirl. "mmm, very good. You defiantly have the makings of a perfect wife." She said sagely

"Really?" Kanako asked happily.

"Yep, that's right. You just need a few touches and you'd be perfect."

"Like what?" she asked eagerly.

"Well." She started as she reached out and lifted her face by her chin. "You are very beautiful, you just need a touch of makeup and you'll be even more gorgeous."

"I-I don't know how to put on makeup." Kanako pointed out.

"That's why you have your wonderful Nee-san here to help you." Kitsune grinned.

**-X-X-X-X-**

"You see, the secret is to know just how much the right amount to put on is." Kitsune lectured as she lightly ran her lipstick over Kanako's lips. "With your complexion you won't need to put on much. Just enough to accentuate your natural beauty." She instructed the girl who absorbed everything she was told. "And... we're done! What do you think?" Kitsune asked. Staring into the mirror Kitsune provided for her, she marvelled at the slight change in her appearance. He cheeks had attained a red tint to them as if she had a perpetual blush, her lips a slightly deeper red than before and her eyelashes appearing longer and fuller.

"I...I like it." Kanako smiled modestly.

"As you should." Kitsune smiled as she wrapped her arms around Kanako's waist and rested her chin on her head. "You look even more beautiful than you normally do."

Turning around Kanako hugged her tightly. "Thank you Nee-san." She murmured.

"No problem Kana-chan." She stroked her hair. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to go see Aunty to see if she as any advice for me." Kanako explained.

"Well I'll come along as well. Just to make sure that you don't trip over again." Kitsune insisted.

**-X-X-X-X-**

In the living area of her tea shop Haruka was finishing some paperwork when she heard a commotion coming from the shop it's self. Letting out a sigh Haruka stood up and went to investigate what her waitresses were up to this time. Entering the serving area she saw all the maids huddled by the door. Strolling over to them she asked "What are you lot doing instead of working?" Parting so she could see within the circle revealed a blushing, kimono clad Kanako, enjoying the attention she was getting. Walking towards her niece Haruka knelt and gently petted her head "Kana-chan, you look beautiful." She complemented her. "Is this your doing?" Haruka asked Kitsune.

"Just the makeup. Motoko is responsible for the kimono." Kitsune explained.

"I see. So what's all this in aid of?" she asked her niece.

"So I can be a good wife for Onii-chan." She explained which was met with a chorus of awwws from the waitresses.

"Well from looking at you I'd say you're the perfect wife for Kei-kun." Haruka told her.

"Thank you." She said happily. "Do you know any ways I can be a good wife for Onii-chan?"

"mmm, well I can teach you how to sing a song Kei-kun will love. It was his mothers favourite song and she always sung it to him so I'm sure he'd love to hear you sing it." Hearing this Kanako eagerly nodded her head, sincerely wanting to be able to be able to sing something that meant so much to her beloved. Taking a hold of her hand Haruka smiled at her and said "Come on into the back and I'll teach it to you."

**-X-X-X-X-**

"...How was that Aunty?" Kanako asked as she took a sip of water Haruka supplied her.

"That was wonderful Kana-chan!" Haruka praised her. "That was almost as good as Kei-kuns mother."

"Thank you Aunty." She blushed at the complement. "Do you think Onii-chan will like it?"

"I'm sure he will love it." Haruka assured the girl, gently stroking her hair. "If you like, I know a way of finding out."

"What's that?" Kanako asked.

"You can give my teashop a performance." She grinned. Seeing the distressed look on the shy girls face Haruka quickly took a hold of her hands and said "Performing in front of a group of strangers will be a good gauge to see how well you sing. And if you can impress them your Onii-chan will be astounded by your beautiful voice." She insisted. _'Not to mention it would raise your own self-confidence.'_ She added to herself. Kanako stared down into her lap for a moment before nodding. "Great! How about we do it right now?" again Kanako nodded bashfully. "OK then, let's go."

Taking her tiny hand in hers, Haruka led her back to the shop front. Calling together her waitresses and Kitsune she briefly explained what was going to happen and sent them off to set everything up. When everything was ready she helped Kanako up onto a chair and called out. "Everyone! If I may please have your attention! Today we are very lucky to have the debut performance of my beautiful niece Kanako-chan. She will be singing Sakura Saku; a song that she has only just learned today so she is a little bit nervous. Please give her some encouragement." This was met with polite applause from the crowded teashop. Blushing at the attention given to her by so many strangers Kanako accepted the microphone her aunt handed her. As the music started to play Haruka saw just how nervous her niece was and moved behind her. Wrapping her arms around her small waist and resting her chin on her shoulder and whispered into her ear "Just relax, OK? Close your eyes and imagine that Kei-kun is the only one you're singing to." She told her.

Nodding her head Kanako took a deep breath, closed her eyes and started to sing:

Yane no ue de sora o aogu, hizashi wa uraraka  
Miageru sora, karadajuu genki ga minagitteku  
_~I gaze up from the rooftops and feel the suns warmth~_  
_~Looking into the sky, you can feel the energy building up inside~_

THAT'S SO WONDERFUL! ikiterunda!  
Yamerarenai, akirameru da nante  
_~That's so wonderful! I feel so alive~  
~I can't stop. I can't ever give up!~_

Tohou ni kureta kinou ni sayonara  
Futsufutsu to wakiagaru kono kimochi  
_~I'm saying goodbye to those days when I felt so down.~  
~I've got these feelings bubbling up from inside!~_

Nando demo yomigaeru, hana o sakaseyou  
Omoide wa itsu mo amai nige basho  
_~You've gotta nurture those flowers that'll bloom over and over!~_  
_~It's comforting to run away into your memories,_

Dakedo tachi kire, asu o ikiru tame_  
_Shukufuku no toki wa kuru, te o nobashite  
_~but you've got to break free from them and live for tomorrow.~_  
_~Your time to celebrate will come, but you've gotta hold your arms out wide.~_

Uruwashi no yawaraka na hada, imada te wa todokazu  
Me o tojireba fukuramu IMEEJI, miwaku no kajitsu  
_~The sunlight that swims the sky over the roof is glorious~_  
_~When I look up at the sky, happiness is filled throughout my body~_

THAT'S SO WONDERFUL! ikiterunda!  
Yamerarenai, sono saki o mitai  
_~That's so wonderful! I feel so alive~_  
_~I can't stop. I can't ever give up!~_

Dotou no hibi wa tsuzuku, doko made mo  
Tengoku to jigoku, yukitsu modoritsu  
~_ Days of struggle and turmoil will go on and on,~_  
_~and you'll swing back and forth between heaven and hell.~_

Nando demo yomigaeru, hana o sakaseyou  
Hashire hashire, ai o te ni suru made  
_~You've gotta nurture those flowers that'll bloom over and over!~_  
_~You've got to run and run until you've found true love.~_

Sore de kurushimu nara nozomu tokoro  
Shukufuku no toki ga kuru, te o nobashite  
_~Any pain along the way is welcome news to me.~_  
_~Your time to celebrate will come, but you've gotta hold your arms out wide.~_

Tohou ni kureta kinou ni sayonara  
Futsufutsu to wakiagaru kono kimochi  
_~I'm saying goodbye to those days when I felt so down.~_  
_~I've got these feelings bubbling up from inside!~_

Nando demo yomigaeru, hana o sakaseyou  
Omoide wa itsu mo amai nige basho  
_~You've gotta nurture those flowers that'll bloom over and over!~_  
_~It's comforting to run away into your memories,_

Dakedo tachi kire, asu o ikiru tame  
Shukufuku no toki wa kuru, te o nobashite  
_~but you've got to break free from them and live for tomorrow.~_  
_~Your time to celebrate will come, but you've gotta hold your arms out wide.~_

Te o nobashite, ryoute agete  
_~Stretch your arms out wide, and hold those hands up high!~_

Kanako fell silent as she sang the last verse and opened her eyes to see the entire teashop staring at her with their mouths open. Blushing deeply Kanako stared down at the floor, her natural low self-esteem acting up again. _'They... They didn't like it.'_ She thought as her body started to shake and tears started to well up in her eyes when the room erupted in cheering and applause. Kanako's head shot up with her eyes wide, looking around the room in surprised bemusement.

Walking over to her niece, Haruka hugged the bewildered Kanako. "That was wonderful Kana-chan!" she cried as she kissed her cheek.

Blushing at the affection Kanako turned and hugged Haruka. "Thank you Aunty!" she nuzzled into Haruka's chest.

"Ara, That was wonderful Kana-chan!" Mutsumi called out.

Pulling her head away from her aunt she was shocked to see all her Nee-sans surrounding her "You were all watching?" she asked as her blush multiplied.

"And recording." Naru grinned as she held up a video camera. "Kitsune gave us a call before you started so we had to come down and see you perform."

"Was... was I good?" she asked shyly.

"You were amazing Kana-chan." Kitsune replied.

"You have a beautiful singing voice Kana-chan." Motoko assured her as she leaned down to kiss her red lips.

"And you looked so beautiful while you were singing." Mutsumi pulled the girl into her cleavage while tama continued to clap her fins from atop Mutsumi's head.

Smiling happily Kanako said "Thank you Nee-san." And leaned up to kiss the turtle girl on the lips.

"Ara, a perfect Chu!" she rubbed the kimono clad girls head. "You're the perfect wife for Kei-kun."

Kanako's eyes went wide as she heard this. She couldn't think of anything someone could say that would make her happier apart from if those words were coming from her brother himself. Looking around her she could see everyone smiling at her; her Nee-sans were still praising her performance; at Haruka's and Kitsune's orders the waitresses were busy selling photos and other Kanako-esque souvenirs such as small figurines, CDs of her performance and also copies of the video Naru took; somehow reproduced in large quantities even though she had only just finished singing; and the customers were all grinning at her, commenting on her performance. In her whole life she had never seen so many smiling faces _'They... They are smiling because of me?'_ she thought amazed. This thought made a warmth spread our throughout her tiny chest. She couldn't remember a time when she had been this happy without her Onii-chan by her side but then...

...Why was she crying?

"Hey Kana-chan, you're going to ruin your make up if you keep crying." Kitsune told her as she wiped away the tears that were already making her make-up run. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"I-I-I don't know..." she sniffed as she tried to wipe away the tears. "I-I've never been this happy b-but I can't stop it..." she wept. Smiling kindly at her niece Haruka encircled her small waist and pulled her to her chest. "A-Aunty..."

"shhh, it's alright to cry if you're happy." She told her as she stroked her hair.

"A-A-Aunty...!" she cried nuzzling into Haruka's breasts. The aunt couldn't help but smile. Even though her shirt was being ruined by Kanako's running makeup it didn't matter to her. It was a small price to pay to see her beautiful little niece so happy.

**-X-X-X-X-**

"I'm back!" Keitaro called out as he entered the old in and removed his shoes. Turning around he saw the beautiful vision that was the kimono clad Kanako kneeling in front of him on the raised stoop of the genkan entrance area. "Nako-chan?"

"Welcome home, Onii-chan." She welcomed him with a smile, her makeup long since repaired by her Nee-sans. "Did you have a good day?" she asked as she bowed to him.

"Y-yea." He said as he slipped on a pair of slippers and approached her. "W-What are you doing?"

"Greeting my husband of course." She smiled sweetly. "Are you hungry Onii-chan? Dinner is ready if you wish to eat." She informed him.

"S-Sure." He murmured as he allowed his sister to entwine her arm around his and led him to the dining room. "Y-You look really good Nako-chan."

"Thank you Onii-chan." Kanako blushed, bringing her hand up to cover the lower half of her face, the long hanging sleeve of her kimono swaying as she walked. Entering the room they were greeted by all of their family sitting around the table with Motoko firmly holding onto Su to stop any chance of her interfering with Kanako's hard work. Sitting him down on a chair, Kanako hurried into the kitchen to help Shinobu bring in the food. After she placed the bowel in front of her brother and climbed up next to her with help from Keitaro; the pair still small enough to share a chair with one another.

"Did you have a good time today Kei-kun?" Haruka asked her little nephew.

"uhuh, I had lots of fun." He grinned. "What about you guys?"

"oh, we kept ourselves amused." Kitsune smiled. "What do you think of the food Kei-kun?"

"It's great! It tastes even better than it normally does. You out did yourself Shino nee-san!" he grinned at the chef.

"That's because Kana-chan made it especially for you." Shinobu told him.

"You made this Kana-chan?" he wondered as the pretty young girl nodded. "You're amazing, Kana-chan!" he hugged her. "Here, you have some as well Kana-chan." He held out some for her.

"It's good." She smiled as she nibbled on the morsel of food offered to her.

"Don't you think Kana-chan looks pretty in her kimono, Kei-kun?" Naru asked with a smile.

"Nope." He stated simply as he continued to eat. The room fell silent as everyone stopped completely and stared at him while Kanako gave him a hurt and confused look. Each and every one of them was preparing to smack the back of his head for upsetting Kanako after she went to so much effort especially for him when Keitaro continued. "Kana-chan always looks pretty but now she looks beautiful." He smiled and kissed her on her red lips.

As Kanako blushed and giggled happily the women around the table relaxed and smiled at the sweet sight before them; happy that their little Kanako was happy.

**-X-X-X-X-**

"...Is this alright, Onii-chan?" Kanako asked softly as she gently stroked his hair.

"That feels nice Nako-chan." Keitaro more or less purred at the attention.

"I'm glad Onii-chan." She said softly. Kanako was smiling happily, cleaning his ear as he rested his head on her lap sighing contently at her affection. "I'm done with this ear Onii-chan, turn over so I can do the other." She ordered him.

Doing as he was told Keitaro turned over to allow Kanako access to his other ear. "This is nice Nako-chan." He murmured as he closed his eyes. "My mum used to do this to me. She would always sing while doing it." He told her as he started to hum a tune that Kanako had just learned.

Smiling down at him Kanako closed her eyes and joined in with her voice:

_~I gaze up from the rooftops and feel the suns warmth~  
~Looking into the sky, you can feel the energy building up inside~  
~That's so wonderful!~  
~I feel so alive~  
~I can't stop. I can't ever give up!~  
~I'm saying goodbye to those days when I felt so down.~  
~I've got these feelings bubbling up from inside!~  
~You've gotta nurture those flowers that'll bloom over and over!~  
~It's comforting to run away into your memories, but you've got to break free from them and live for tomorrow.~  
~Your time to celebrate will come, but you've gotta hold your arms out wide.~  
~Days of struggle and turmoil will go on and on, and you'll swing back and forth between heaven and hell.~  
~You've gotta nurture those flowers that'll bloom over and over!~  
~You've got to run and run until you've found true love.~  
~Any pain along the way is welcome news to me.~  
~Your time to celebrate will come, but you've gotta hold your arms out wide.~  
~Stretch your arms out wide...~  
~And hold those hands up high!~_

As the last verse left her mouth and rang out in the silent room Kanako opened her eyes to see Keitaro staring up at her in amazement. "That... that was mums song... how do you know it?"

"Aunty taught it to me today." She explained. "I wanted to learn it for you. Did I sing it right?"

"Y-Yea, you sounded just like my mum did." He said as he sat. Pulling her across his lap he kissed her ruby lips before nuzzling into her neck. "I'm glad that you're going to be my wife." He told her.

Hearing this Kanako held onto her brother tightly, rubbing her nose into his hair, enjoying the smell of his hair "I'm glad, Onii-chan." She smiled dreamily. As she did this, they heard a voice cry out and then some fumbling and crashing.

"Did you hear that Nako-chan? It sounded like someone said 'Skinship', or something." He asked his sister.

"I didn't hear anything, Onii-chan." Kanako replied.

"Must have been my imagination." He dismissed it as he pulled away from her neck. Looking into her big brown eyes Keitaro pressed his nose against hers and smiled. "I love you Nako-chan." He whispered to her.

"Love you to, Onii-chan." She whispered back happily before leaning in to press her lips against his. Pulling away Kanako rubbed her nose against his before resting her head on his chest with her eyes closed. Wrapping one arm around her waist and running the other through her hair Keitaro smiled at his kimono clad sister as his eyes started to get heavy until they closed completely and he started to lightly snore.

Dropping down from the hole in their ceiling the Hinata girls and the children's aunt smiled at the sleeping children. "Kana-chan is a lucky girl isn't she?" Kitsune whispered with a smile.

"She certainly is." Haruka whispered back as she knelt down and stroked their hair. "Help me put them to bed." Doing as they were told Mutsumi and Kitsune set out the children's futon while Haruka and Naru somehow managed to manoeuvre the children on to the bed as they continued to cling onto each other and refused to let go as Motoko continued to hold a wiggling Su who was tied from head to toe in rope and gagged.

Slipping her off her should Motoko put the bound princess on the ground and whispered to her "Now Su-chan, I will release you if you promise not to make any more noise around Kei-kun and Kana-chan tonight." She offered to which Su nodded. "And you have to promise that the next time those two have an intimate moment together like this you won't do something silly like yell out 'She's doing skinship!', is that clear?" Su nodded again. "Very well." Motoko said as she used her sword to release her. Stretching out Su pouted and poked her tongue out at Motoko, still mad about her confinement but keeping her end of the deal.

"Come one you lot, let's let these two get their sleep." Haruka commanded them. Nodding their heads the girls filed out of the room except for Naru who couldn't resist giving them one last kiss. Gently placing her lips on the children's cheeks and moved to pull the blanket up when she paused and smiled at what she saw. Both children were tightly holding onto each other's hand with a content smiled on their faces.

**-X-X-X-X-**

Authors Note:

Well, there's a nice warm and fuzzy chapter for you and I hope you liked it. I know it hasn't been that long since I posted the first chapter but I hope you don't get your expectations up since I am hopefully stating back at uni by the end of this month so I'll probably be too busy to work on the next chapter.

Other things:

everyone who left a review and all the kind words you gave me.

2. For the introduction of Sarah I've got pranks thought up and suggested for Su, Naru, Motoko, Shinobu and Kitsune so as soon as I think up a prank for Mutsumi (Or someone suggests one, hint hint) I'll be able to do that chapter. I may be able to get one more chapter out before I feel that I have to do the Sarah intro chapter but we'll see how it goes.

3. If you're confused about the ear cleaning part, well it's a mostly Asian practice and because having it done to you by another person is considered intimate, this is usually seen in anime and manga between parents and children, siblings, or two people who are lovers. It's a pleasant experience akin to having one's back scratched, and the sight of someone cleaning out another's ears is almost always an indication of a close, warm relationship. So it's basically another form of skinship.

And now for a special treat:

**Omake Theatre - Misunderstandings**

Stretching her arms above her headNaru rolled her neck and let her body fall backwards with a heavy sigh. _'I really need a break.'_ She thought as she arched her back to get rid of the stiffness. Sitting back up Naru looked down at the text book in front of her _'Well, I've done quite a lot of work so I think I deserve a bit of a treat. I wonder if I can get Kei-kun or Shinobu-chan to make me a snack.'_ Standing up she moved towards her door and down the hall to the stairs. Reviewing her flashcards as she moved downstairs she was about to enter the living room when she heard a voice purr "mmm, Kei-kun. That feels great." Freezing in her tracks Naru's eyes went wide at that comment. _'That was Kitsune. What is she and Kei-kun doing?'_

"How about this Nee-san." Keitaro asked.

"That's nice, but just do it a little bit harder." She instructed him.

"Like this, Nee-san?" Keitaro grunted.

"mmm, that's perfect. Now gently rub me here... ah, yea that's it Kei-kun. I knew you'd be good at this Kei-kun." She told him.

As Naru continued to eavesdrop on the conversation her face turned red and she brought her hand up to cover her mouth. _'T-They can't be... no she wouldn't do something like that, especially not in the middle of the day in the living room!'_ as she listened in on the possibly illegal conversation, Motoko silently walked up behind her.

"Naru-sempai, what are you doin-" she was cup off as Naru clapped her hand over Motoko's mouth.

"shhh, just listen Motoko-chan." Naru ordered her. Frowning but doing as she was told Motoko's eyes went wide at what she heard.

"OK Kei-kun, can you go a little faster?" Kitsune asked.

"You mean like this?" he asked.

"mmm, just like that Kei-kun." Kitsune praised the boy.

Motoko's face was even redder than Naru's. Pulling away Naru's hand, Motoko hissed "What is she doing to him?"

"I have no idea." Naru hissed back.

"But...but surely she wouldn't do something like that?" Motoko cried.

"Of course not, though... she hasn't had a date in quite a while..." Naru murmured.

"But still...! He's only a child." Motoko pointed.

"What are you two doing?" a new voice called out in the living room.

"That was Haruka-san!" Naru gasped. "What do you think she's going to do to Kitsune when she sees what they're doing?" both girls listened carefully.

"Kitsu nee-san is showing me how to make her feel good." The hiding girls could hear the grin in his voice. "Want me to do it to you?" he offered.

Naru and Motoko's eyes went wide. "Does he not know what he is saying? Haruka is his aunt! We have to stop him before he tries-" Motoko started towards the room when Naru grabbed her.

"What do you think you're doing! If we come out now Haruka's gonna get mad at us for not stopping what Kitsune was doing!"

"But-!" Motoko started again.

"Look, nothing we do is going to change what Haruka's about to do to Kitsune! If we just stay here a little longer until the shouting starts then we can say that's what attracted us." Motoko reluctantly agreed and both listened to hear Haruka's response.

"Sure Kei-kun. I'd love that."

"WHAT!" both women cried before covering each other's mouths. "W-What is Haruka playing at w-w-with her nephew!" Naru cried.

"mmm, you _are _good at this Kei-kun." Haruka praised her little nephew.

"He's a fast learner isn't he?" Kitsune said proudly. "He's this good and I only started to teach him today."

"Stop that Nee-san! It tickles!" Keitaro laughed.

"Do you mind? You're distracting my nephew from his job." Haruka complained.

"Well you stole him away from me in the first place so you can't complain about me doing this to Kei-kun." Kitsune pointed out.

"But he's my nephew so he belongs to me and I can have him do whatever I want." Haruka overruled the fox ladies objections.

"Now they're fighting over him!" Motoko cried. "We have to do something about this!"

"About what?" a voice said behind them. Turning they found Shinobu staring at them with a curious look. "What are the two of you doin-mphf!" she was silenced by two hands clapped against her mouth.

"Don't talk so loudly!" Naru scolded her.

"Why? What's going on?" Shinobu whispered.

Naru and Motoko gave each other a look and silently agreed that their couldn't let Shinobu-chan know what is going "N-Nothing at all Shinobu-chan!" Naru assured her.

"I see..." Shinobu said doubtfully. "Then I'll go get started on lunch." She started to enter the living room to reach the kitchen when her Sempais grabbed her and turned her around.

"You. Can't. Go. In. There." The elder girls insisted. Fearfully nodding her head she submitted to their wishes though both girls kept a hold of her before all of them turned their attention back to the living room where a new voice had entered

"oooo that looks fun! Can Su play too?"

"Su-chan as well!" Motoko cried at the distressed looking Naru and the confused looking Shinobu.

"Do you know how?" Kitsune asked.

"Yep! Su used to do this to dad so I'm an expert!" she insisted.

"OK then, show me what you can do." Kitsune ordered her. The eavesdropping girls heard some rustling of clothes before Kitsune cried out "Ah, Su-chan! You have to be gentler!"

"But I always do it like this to dad and he loves it!" Su countered.

"But I'm not your dad!" she complained "You can't be that rough."

"Fine." They could hear the pout in the girls voice. "How's this then?"

"mmm, that's better Su-chan." Kitsune purred at her. "You are good at this."

"Told ya so." She said smugly.

"I'm sure my Kei-kun is better." Haruka bragged.

"mmm, I'm not so sure. As talented as he is he's still a beginner. Maybe after a bit of practice he'll be as good." Kitsune commented.

"Let me see! Kei-kun come here and do it to me." Su demanded.

"Ara, it sounds like they are having fun." Mutsumi's voice came from behind them making the three girls jump.

"Mutsumi-san! How long have you been there?" Motoko cried.

"A while now." The turtle girl gave her usual ditzy smile "But why are we not joining in?" she wondered.

"Why do you think? How could we-" Naru suddenly remembered Shinobu was still in within earshot "do... something like that?"

"Something like what?" Shinobu asked innocently.

"Nothing you need worry about." Motoko said quickly, hugging the girl from behind to ensure she didn't try and see what was going on in the living room. "Now shhh." She scolded them before all four leaned in close to hear the conversation.

"Is this alright Nee-san?" Keitaro asked.

"mmm, that's good Kei-kun." Su purred happily. "A little bit to the left." She ordered him.

"Here?"

"Yep, right there!" she told him happily.

"OK, enough of that. It's my turn again." Haruka demanded.

"What are you talking about? You've just had a go. It my turn this time." Kitsune countered.

"Su wants to keep Kei-kun!" the princes complained.

"Alright, there's only one fair way to settle this." Haruka said.

There was silence for a moment before all three girls cried out "Jan-ken-pon!"

"And Kei-kun is mine." Haruka said smugly. "Come on Kei-kun, time to get back to work."

"That's not fair! I wanted Kei-kun." Su pouted.

"Alright calm down." Kitsune said. "Here, I'll do it for you. How's this?"

"ahhhh, that's gooood Kitsune." Su purred happily. "You're even better than mums and Amalla-Nee."

"You've done this with them?" she asked.

"They taught Su how to do it." She hummed contently.

"What kind of country is she from!" Naru cried in a harsh whisper. "To do..._that_ kind of thing with family members!"

"We have to stop them!" Motoko replied.

"What are you guys doing?" a small voice asked behind them. Jumping in surprise the four girls fell into the living room in a large pile; their arms entangled with one another. Sorting themselves out the four looked up to see a curious looking Kanako staring down at her before remembering what was happening in the room they had just fallen into. Scrambling to their feet they found the other people in the room staring at them; Su sitting on Kitsune's lap while Keitaro stood behind his aunt on the sofa with his hands on her shoulders, all fully clothed and all wearing a curious look on their faces.

"You four alright?" Haruka asked. "What were you doing?"

"What were we doing? What were you lot doing?" Naru retorted wondering how they all got dressed so quickly.

"I was teaching Kei-kun how to give someone a massage when Haruka stole him away from me." Kitsune explained. "Why? What did you think we were doing?"

Naru and Motoko turned bright red at this revelation, realising just how wrong they had been. "er...well, we thought...hehe..." Naru trailed off with a weak chuckle.

Keitaro tilted his head at them "You want a massage as well?"

**Omake End**

* * *

Pease leave a review to tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 3  The Blond Bombshell

**The Chronicles of Kid-Keitaro**

**Chapter 3 - The Blond Bombshell**

**Hinata Tea Rooms**

Lazily sipping a cup of tea Haruka surveyed her unusually empty tea shop; not really minding today's slow business as it meant that once the lunch time rush, as unbusy it was, was over she could leave everything in her waitresses hands and spend some time with her niece and nephew. Taking another sip of tea and grimacing as she found it now gone cold during her musings Haruka turned and poured the cold liquid down the sink when she heard the chime above her door. Haruka sighed, her plan to sneak away postponed by the new arrival. Turning to face the door Haruka stopped mid-welcome when she saw the lanky, glasses wearing man draped in white lab coat smiling at her with a lit cigarette lazily hanging from his lips and stubble on his face. "Hey, Haruka. How've you been?" he gave her an idiotic grin.

"What are you doing here?" she said coldly.

"I just got back to Tokyo from my last expedition so I thought I might stop by for a visit and say hello." His smiled not fading despite her hostile temperament.

"Well you've said hello so you have no reason to stay any longer do you?" Haruka replied.

"Well, now that you mention it there is something that I wanted to talk to you about." He scratched the back of his head. Letting out an annoyed sigh she gestured to the chair at the counter in front of her. "Thanks." He smiled at her before pulling out a packet of cigarettes. "Want one?" getting a nod he held out open carton only for Haruka to snatch the whole box away from him and threw them away.

"This is a non-smoking establishment." She informed him.

"Since when?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Since I became the guardian of two children who frequently come down here to see me." She told him. "Unlike certain other people I can think of, I care about the lungs of the children in my care."

"Fair enough." He stood down to prevent an argument "That's sort of what I wanted to talk to you about."

He suddenly had Haruka's full attention. "Is there something wrong with her?"

"Nothing like that." He assured her. "I actually came here to ask a favour."

**-X-X-X-X-**

Up at the Hinata dorms everyone was indulging in their respective pastimes; Naru had her nose deeply planted in a textbook, Mutsumi was enjoying the springs with tama, Shinobu was looking through a cookbook to find a new recipe to try out, Motoko was training with her visiting sister, Su was cuddling with the Urashima siblings on the living room sofa and Kitsune was making bets on horse races with Keitaro's still surprisingly accurate predictions. Grinning at her prospective windfall Kitsune looked down at her little prophet who was nuzzling into the tanned foreigner with his sister as the princess happily rubbed her cheeks against the tops of their heads. Reaching down Kitsune gently stroked Keitaro's hair and asked. "OK Kei-kun what one do you think will win this time?" she asked.

Pausing in his nuzzling, Keitaro looked up at the TV screen and pointed "That one!" he cheered. "Number 2!"

Giving her racing form a quick check she saw that number 2 was another long shot at 35 to 1. _'Well, his other predictions today were long shots and he's come through for me so far.'_ Leaning down Kitsune gave him a big kiss on the cheek and ruffled his hair much to the young boys delight "Thank you Sweetie." She gave him a quick squeeze around the waist making him giggle. Standing up, Kitsune moved over to the phone and was about to pick it up when it started to ring. "Hello, this is Hinata Sou." Kitsune said.

¬Kitsune, it's Haruka.¬ came the reply.

"Hey, Haruka-san. Do you mind if I call you back in a minute? I have to make an important call." Kitsune asked, keeping an eye on the TV to make sure the horses hadn't been released yet.

¬I just need you to tell Kei-kun and Kana-chan to come down to my shop.¬ Haruka said.

"er..." Kitsune started, not really wanting her prophet to leave before the races were over. "Does it have to be right now? They're kind of busy right now."

¬This is slightly more important than your bets, Kitsune.¬ Haruka said.

"OK, OK, I'll send them down right now." Kitsune submitted to the aunt's wishes before hanging up. Walking over to the sofa she leaned over the back "Kei-kun, your aunt wants you and your sister to go down to her shop."

The siblings looked up at Kitsune with a curious look. "What does Aunty want?" Keitaro asked on their behalf.

"No idea, sweetie." She smiled down at him as he ruffled his hair. "You and Kana-chan will just have to go down and find out won't you?"

"OK, Nee-san." He smiled as he reached up and kissed her cheek before doing the same to Su. "Come on Kana-chan." He said as he took a hold of his sister's hand before leading her out the door.

Smiling as they disappeared from sight Kitsune turned to walk back to the telephone and said "Well, since my good luck charm's gone I better make this bet count."

"The race is already over Kitsune." Su grinned over the back of the sofa.

Kitsune stopped where she stood and remained perfectly still before turning around to show Su tears waterfalling down her face. "Wah! I was going to make a fortune!" she pouted as she slumped over the back of the sofa with Su petting her back to comfort her.

**-X-X-X-X-**

Reaching the tea shop Keitaro and Kanako were met with the usual cheerful greeting from Yuki. "Hey Kei-kun, Kana-chan!" she smiled down at them and petted their heads. "How are you doing?"

"We're good Yuki-Nee." Keitaro grinned, again speaking for both of them. "Aunty said she wanted to see us, do you know where she is?"

"She's over there in the corner booth with a friend of hers." She pointed to the table in question.

"Thank you Yuki-Nee." He smiled as he and Kanako moved towards their aunt. "Hi Aunty, what did you want to see us about?"

"Hey Kei-kun, Kana-chan." Haruka smiled at them. "There is someone who I want you to meet." She gestured to the man opposite her "This is Seta Noriyasu."

"Hiya!" Keitaro gave the tall man a wave while Kanako let out a small nice to meet you while hiding behind her brother.

"So this is the famous Keitaro that I've heard so much about." Seta smiled as he petted Keitaro's head. "And this must be your cute little sister Kanako, right?" he gently ruffled the blushing girls hair. "It's nice to meet the two of you."

"It's nice to meet you too Noriyasu-san." Keitaro bowed to the elder man with Kanako quickly following suit.

"Please just call me Seta." He laughed at their formality.

"Anyway." Haruka started, trying to bring the conversation back to the main point. "The reason why I called you down here is because he wants to ask a favour of you."

"What's that?" Keitaro asked.

"This." Seta said as he lifted up his arm up to reveal that he was holding a very annoyed looking girl up by the back of her blue overalls which she wore over a pink tank top with a red cap over her long, waist length blond hair tied in twin-tails while her crystal blue eyes glared at the two children. Putting her on the floor in front of them Seta continued "This is Sarah. I was hoping that you wouldn't mind looking after her for a few days."

"It's nice to meet you Sarah-chan." Keitaro smiled at her as Kanako nodded her head at the girl.

The girl just narrowed her eyes at him before turning to Seta. "Papa, I don't want to stay here with this dork!" she cried. "I want to stay with you!"

"Dork?" Keitaro tilted his head confused as Kanako glared at the rude girl.

"Now now Sarah, be nice." He scolded the girl. "Now that I'm back at Tokyo U. I'm going to be very busy for a while so I need someone to look after you until things settle down. Besides, a girl your age should be having fun with friends not hanging around an office filled with musky old artefacts."

"But-" she started.

"But nothing." Seta cut short her protest. "It has already been decided so you're just going to have to put up with it for a while." Sarah just responded with an angry pout. "And when I pick you up I'll let you eat all the ice-cream you want and stay up as late as you want." He negotiated.

"What a wonderful parent you are." Haruka deadpanned.

"Fine." Sarah pouted, clearly unhappy about this decision.

"Good." Seta smiled and petted her head.

**-X-X-X-X-**

**Outside the Tea shop**

"OK, Sarah. You be a good girl while you're here." Seta told her as he knelt in front of his child.

"How long do I have to stay here?" she asked brattily.

"Just three days or so, a week at the most." He promised.

"And when you get back I can eat all the ice-cream I want?" she asked.

"Until you get a stomach-ache." he agreed.

"Fine." She said grudgingly. "You can go then." She dismissed her guardian as she turned her back to him.

Smiling at his pouting ward Seta wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and kissed her cheek. "I'll miss you too, Sarah."

"Get off of me!" Sarah complained as she tried to wriggle out of his hold.

"I'll see you in a few days." He petted her head as he let go and walked to his van and drove off with a wave.

"OK. Now that idiot's gone I have to get back to work." Haruka smiled down at the three children. "Can I leave it to the two of you to settle Sarah-chan in up at the dorm?"

"Sure Aunty." Keitaro smiled as Kanako nodded.

"Good. Now Sarah-chan you behave yourself OK? I'll be up later to check on things so don't cause any trouble." She told the blond. _'Though if you're anything like you're mother I doubt it'll make much difference if I tell you to or not.'_ Sarah just huffed and mumbled under her breath quiet enough so Haruka only heard something that sounded like 'old lady'. Reaching out Haruka grabbed the top of her head and lifted her up which brought a cry of surprise from the girl. "What was that, little girl?" she asked, a red aura surrounding her.

"N-nothing!" she said quickly.

"Good." Haruka said simply as she dropped the girl. "Now off you go." She shooed the children away before returning to her shop.

"She's scary." Sarah mumbled.

"Aunty's not that bad." Keitaro defended his aunt with a smile. "Anyway, let's show you where you're gonna be staying."

"Whatever." She sniffed. "So where is it?"

"Up there." Keitaro and Kanako pointed up the long flight of stairs.

Sarah's mouth dropped open and her eyes went wide. "How am I meant to climb all the way up there?"

"We do it every day." Kanako said with a slight smug expression.

"I can carry you if you want Sarah-chan." Keitaro offered as he knelt down to let her get on his back which was met an annoyed look from Kanako.

"As if I would need you to do that for me." She huffed before storming up the stairs with the Urashima siblings following after her.

**-X-X-X-X-**

**Halfway up the Stairs**

Very slowly an exhausted and sweating Sarah attempted to pull herself up another step before collapsing in a panting heap. "We told you to pace yourself." Kanako said as she squatted next to the blond and poked the girl with a stick.

"Sh-shut... shut-up." Sarah gasped.

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry you?" Keitaro asked.

"I... I... don't need a dork like you to help me." She panted defiantly. "Besides I can make it the last few steps." She wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Actually we're only about halfway up the stairs." Keitaro informed her.

Sarah paused in her heavy breathing before saying "You... Dork. Come here. I'm giving you the honour of acting as my donkey." She ordered him.

"If you want." Keitaro tilted his head at her nickname for him but did as he was told while Kanako glared at the American for her rude words against her Onii-chan.

Climbing onto his back, Sarah dug her heels into his sides. "Mush!" she commanded him. As Keitaro started back up the long stairways Kanako frowned after them, not liking the way this rude girl was acting to Keitaro before following them up the remaining stairs.

**-X-X-X-X-**

"We're here Sarah-chan." Keitaro informed his passenger.

"It's about time." She huffed as she got off of him. Getting her first look at her temporary home Sarah paused as, like everyone when they first saw the majestic building, she was awestruck by the sight of Hinata Sou. "Wow..." she murmured.

"It looks pretty doesn't it?" Keitaro smiled proudly at his home.

"I suppose it will do." Sarah sniffed.

Keitaro just smiled at the peculiar girl and petted her head which earned him a glare. "Come on Sarah-chan. Let's show you your room!" he grabbed her hand and Sarah reluctantly allowed him to pull her along while Kanako narrowed her eyes at the joined hands.

Entering the building the children found Kitsune lounging on the sofa watching TV. Looking away from the program she was only half watching while she waited for Keitaro to come back and gamble with her, Kitsune raised an eyebrow at the new arrival. "Who's this Kei-kun? You're new girlfriend?" she teased and judging by the annoyed look on her face Kanako certainly didn't want Kitsune putting any ideas in her brother's head.

Sarah just scoffed. "As if I would let this dork be my boyfriend." She sniffed indignantly.

"This is Sarah-chan." Keitaro said, ignoring her outburst and patted her head much to the displeasure of both young ladies. "She's going to be staying here for a few days."

"It's nice to meet you Sarah-chan." Kitsune smiled as the girl huffed. "Do you guys want to watch TV with me?"

"Sorry Nee-san. We've got to find a room for Sarah-chan to stay in and prepare it." Keitaro smiled.

"I see." She smiled and ruffled his hair. "Well you better get to work, Mr Manager."

Keitaro beamed with pride and gave Kitsune a salute before taking a hold of Sarah's hand and pulled her up the stairs "Let's go Sarah-chan!" he cheered.

As Kanako moved to follow them Kitsune called out to her. "Hey, Kana-chan." When the little girl stopped and turned to look at Kitsune the fox lady grinned "It looks like you've got a rival now doesn't it?"

Kanako's face turned red as she turned her nose up in a huff "I have no idea what you are talking about Nee-san." She stated before walking up the stairs in a dignified manner only to burst into a run once she was out of Kitsune's sight.

Chuckling, Kitsune poured the last of her sake into a saucer and said to herself "She's so cute when she gets jealous!"

**-X-X-X-X-**

Rushing up the stairs as fast as she could, Kanako found the other two children exiting the empty room with a cloud of dust following them. "Why are you putting me in such a dusty room?" Sarah complained with a cough.

"Sorry." Keitaro replied coughing. "We don't keep the unused rooms clean since no one goes into them." he explained to the angry American. "If we knew you were coming I would have cleaned it before you got here. But it's a really good room! Me and Kana-chan sleep next door and it's got a good view of the town and is near the bathroom." he did his best to sell the room but Sarah just huffed.

"That stuff doesn't matter if the room is filthy!" she stated.

"Uninvited guests shouldn't complain about what they are given." Kanako replied as she latched onto her brother's arm.

Sarah narrowed her eyes at the girl. "Who asked you?" she shot back. "Anyway, you can't expect me to sleep in a room that dirty."

"I'll clean it later for you." Keitaro promised with a smile, oblivious to the glaring match between the two girls. "Why don't we show you around? Or we can play with Su nee-san and her inventions; or watch TV with Kitsune-Nee; or we can get something to eat with Shinobu-Nee or we can go up to the laundry deck and watch Tsu nee-san and Moto nee-san training." Keitaro offered.

"What kind of training?" Sarah asked her interest piqued.

"Motoko-Nee and Tsuruko-Nee are swordswomen." Keitaro told her.

Sarah thought for a moment "I guess we can go watch them." She allowed.

"Do you like martial arts Sarah-chan?" Keitaro asked with a grin, happy to find something that his guest actually liked.

"I guess." She sniffed. ""I'm actually a martial arts master." She bragged smugly to the pair. Kanako just gave her an unimpressed look while Keitaro's grin widened.

"I'm sure you are Sarah-chan." He said and ruffled her cap covered hair, coming off more condescending than he intended.

Glaring at him Sarah slapped away his hand from her head. "Who are you talking to like that?" she snapped at him as she swung her leg up to kick Keitaro only to be stopped by two of Keitaro's fingers. Blinking in shocked surprise Sarah asked "How did you block my kick! No one's ever been able to block my Jeet Kune Do!" she cried in outrage as she threw a punch which he easily caught.

"What's Jeet Kune Do?" Keitaro asked Kanako as he fended off Sarah's assault.

"Never heard of it." Kanako shrugged as she watched the girl doing her best to hit her brother and failing miserably. "It doesn't seem to be any good though." She replied critically.

Sarah stopped in her attack and glared at the pale sister angrily. "What do you know about martial arts?" she sneered at her.

Kanako returned her glare and brought herself up to her full height "Me and Onii-chan are being trained in our family's style." She said smugly "And it's obviously better than whatever you were taught." She said derisively.

Her eyes burning in anger Sarah yelled "Shut Up! My Papa taught me this style and nothing is better than it!" she threw a punch at Kanako only to be blocked by Keitaro.

"Sarah-chan, cute girls like you should act in a dignified manner and shouldn't try and attack people." He scolded her.

"Especially since she is free loading off the person she's attacking." Kanako put in with a frown, not liking that Keitaro called her cute.

Bristling with rage Sarah snarled "Well I don't want to stay here!" before stomping away.

"Sarah-chan! Wait!" Keitaro called after the small blond and started after her only to stop when he felt someone grab onto the back of his shirt. Turning, he saw his sister holding tightly onto him "Nako-chan?"

"Just ignore her Onii-chan. She's just a spoiled brat trying to get attention." Kanako told her brother "We should just ignore her."

Keitaro stared at Kanako for a moment "Nako-chan, Sarah-chan is used to being with her dad, she's probably just scared since she's all by herself for the first time."

"She still shouldn't be rude to you. You've been nothing but nice to her and she tried to beat you up." Kanako complained.

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't be nice to her. Weren't you scared the first time you came here?" he asked.

"No." She pouted cutely. " 'cause I knew you were here."

"But Sarah-chan doesn't have anyone here like you did." He pointed out. "And I had Aunty so I wasn't alone either. Think about how scared you would have been if I weren't here." He asked his sister.

"Fine. I'll be nice." Kanako reluctantly agreed to her brother's wishes. "But only if she doesn't try and hurt you again."

"Thanks Nako-chan." Keitaro grinned and kissed her nose. "Let's go find her."

**-X-X-X-X-**

Stamping her feet as she went, Sarah grumbled to herself "Stupid Dork! Stupid Brat! What do they know about anything! Acting like they're doing me a favour by letting me stay here!" she growled under her breath. "As if I want to stay here! Stupid Papa leaving me in this place with these Stupid people!" she huffed and looked around her to find that she was lost. "What's with this place? Who's idea was it to make it this big!" she complained as she sat down with her back against a wall. "I hate this Stupid place and everyone in it. I wanna be with Papa." She grumbled angrily. "I bet if I do something really nasty they'll kick me out and then Papa will have to come back and get me!" she grinned darkly as a plan formulated in her mind.

**30 minutes later**

"There, all done!" Sarah said with malicious glee in her voice

**-X-X-X-X-**

**20 minutes ago in Naru's Room**

Stretching her arms above her head Naru flopped backwards with a sigh. _'Well that's that chapter done.'_ She thought to herself as she arched her back. _'Just a few more chapters and I'll be done for today.'_ She mused to herself as her stomach grumbled. _'I suppose I deserve a little treat after doing all that work. I wonder if I can get Kei-kun to make me something to eat.'_ She thought, wondering for a moment why everything that little boy made always tasted and so looked so good. Her pondering was cut short by another grumble of her stomach.

Making her way down the stairs she found Kitsune still lounging on the sofa. "You planning on getting up from that sofa today?" Naru asked as she leaned over the back rest.

"I was planning to collect my winnings but since Kei-kun went off to play with his new girlfriend before we made that much money so I might as well wait until we've won some serious money." She grinned.

"New girlfriend?" Naru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea, some American kid called Sarah-chan. Kei-kun said that she'll be staying here for a few days but I have no idea where he picked her up from." Kitsune explained. "I think Haruka had something to do with it."

"And how is Kana-chan taking to the new arrival?" Naru wondered with a grin.

"As you'd expect." Kitsune chuckled "She's really cute when she gets all jealous."

"I know." Naru agreed with a laugh. "So where is everyone else?"

"The last I heard Motoko-chan and her sister are still training up on the laundry deck, Shinobu was putting some clothes for washing and the turtle girl took Su-chan with her to the hot springs." Kitsune explained.

"mmm, I guess I'll have to make myself something to eat. I think I'm getting spoiled by all the tasty Kei-kun and Shinobu-chan make us." She sighed as she stood up. "You want me to make you something?"

"No thanks, I'm all out of sake so I'm gonna raid my emergency stash." Kitsune said as she stretched out on the sofa.

"Don't drink too much. You shouldn't get drunk while the suns still up." Naru said as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Don't eat too much. You shouldn't get fat before you get yourself a man!" Kitsune called out after her before making her way up stairs. Naru just shook her head as she rummaged through the cupboards. Pulling out a cup ramen Naru poured boiling water into the cup and stirred it with a pair of chopsticks. Taking a quick bite Naru grimaced slightly as the comparatively flavourless taste before sighing and moving back to her room. Settling down at her kotatsu table Naru put her snack away to the side "OK, just a couple more chapters and then I can relax in the springs and then track down Kei-kun and Kana-chan and hang out with them for a while." She thought happily as she pulled her book closer to her. Flipping through the book until she came to her bookmark where her eyes went wide at what she saw. "What the hell is this?" she cried at the defaced book. Words were scrawled out, rude words scribbled in their place and crude drawings covered whole pages of writing. Flipping through the book she found more of the same all the way to the last page making it unusable. "Who the hell did this?" she yelled indignantly when she heard a cry from downstairs. Abandoning her defaced book, Naru ran down stairs to find a coughing and spluttering Kitsune crawling out from her room. Kneeling by her best friend, Naru gently rubbed her back. "Kitsune, what happened?"

The coughing Kitsune held out a half full bottle and chocked out "P-Poison!"

Naru's eyes went wide at this. Snatching the bottle out of Kitsune's hand she brought it up to her nose and gave it a cautious sniff. "It's vinegar." Naru deadpanned as she narrowed her eyes at the coughing woman.

"Poison!" Kitsune insisted as she slumped down with her back against the wall.

"So what happened, someone replaced your sake with... '_poison_' and you didn't realise until you gulped down half the bottle?" Naru said, slightly amused.

"Poison!" Kitsune rasped in response.

Sighing with impatience Naru sat down next to Kitsune and said "I guess you wouldn't have any idea who messed up my textbook, would you?"

"What happened to your textbook?" Kitsune asked as she made a face, the sour taste still in her mouth.

"Someone scribbled over the last couple of chapters and made them completely illegible." She said irritably. "It was really expensive as well."

"You think it was the same person who tried to poison me?" Kitsune asked.

Rolling her eyes at her overly dramatic friends words Naru replied "Who else could be the culprit?"

"mmm, we'd better find out who did this before they do anything else." Kitsune declared as a shrill cry resounded throughout the dorm.

"Looks like we're too late." Naru sighed as she stood up, pulling Kitsune with her.

**-X-X-X-X-**

Running upstairs to the source of the cry the pair arrived at the laundry room in time to see the door slide open and a flood of foam spilled out from the room along with a small foam covered form wading through the bubbles. "What is that?" Kitsune cried as she hid behind Naru and pointed at the shape approaching them.

"Er, I think that's Shinobu-chan." Naru said uncertainly as the creature wiped the froth from her face to reveal a fringe of familiar blue hair. "Shinobu-chan what happened?" Naru asked as they approached the girl.

"I-I don't know!" Shinobu sobbed. "The machines where making a weird noise and when I went to check on them they exploded and covered me in this." She moaned as she flicked her hands to fling off more of the suds.

"Shinomu! You should have come got me if you were gonna play with bubbles!" a naked Su cried as she suddenly appeared behind the sudsy Shinobu and hugged the froth covered girl.

"Su-chan, where are your clothes?" Naru sighed as she rubbed her temples, wondering if the young foreigner had anything to do with what was going on around here.

The tanned girl paused in her cheek rubs with the bubbly girl "Well, when I got out the springs someone had taken all my clothes so I thought Shinomu might have taken them for washing. So I came here to find them but found her having fun without me!" Su pouted cutely as resumed her rubbing.

"And why didn't you put on one of the robes?" Naru asked though she had no idea why she was even bothering to try and decipher Su's thought process.

Su blinked at Naru with a finger in her mouth. "Huh, I never thought of that." Su said that was met with an exasperated sigh.

"Ara, what is everyone doing out here?" Mutsumi asked as she walked up to the group of girls wearing a thin robe, her breasts almost spilling out of the garment.

"We're trying to figure out who is behind all these pranks." Naru explained to the turtle girl as tama gave them a way from the top of Mutsumi's head.

"What pranks are these?" she asked, tilting her head apparently not noticing anything strange about a foam covered Shinobu, a naked Su and a grimacing Kitsune.

"Well someone scribbled all over my textbook, replaced Kitsune's sake with vinegar, made the washing machines explode all over Shinobu-chan and stole Su-chan's clothes." Naru reported. "What about you? Has anything happened to you?"

"mmm, not that I know of though there does seem to be something wrong with this melon." She held out a perfectly spherical 'melon' with three holes on the top of it. "I am not able to cut this melon no matter what I do." Mutsumi said sadly as she rubbed her 'melon'.

"er, Mutsumi-san. I think I know the reason." Naru said weakly though the turtle girl didn't seem to notice.

"Look, it doesn't even split when I drop it." Mutsumi demonstrated this with a pout by dropping to the floor where it narrowly missed Kitsune's foot when it embedded it's self in the floor boards which cracked under the sudden weight.

"That's because it's a bowling ball!" Kitsune snapped as she backed away from the ditzy girl who was giving them the usual smile. Giving a frustrated sigh Kitsune felt something pull on the hem of her shirt. Looking down she found the two Urashima siblings staring up at her. "What's up guys?" she asked as she petted their heads.

"Nee-san, you haven't seen Sarah-chan have you? We can't find her." Keitaro asked.

"Sorry sweetie, I haven't seen her." Kitsune reported which was met with a disappointed look from Keitaro.

"What is going on here?" a lyrical voice called out, signalling the approach of the eldest Aoyama and her sister. Fresh from their training, Motoko had a towel around her neck while dabbing sweat from her face looking slightly dishevelled while her big sister looked as elegant and immaculate as always with her sword lazily slung over her shoulder.

"We heard yelling." Motoko stated; her hand on the bokken at her hip.

"Someone's been pulling pranks and we're trying to find out who's behind it." Naru explained "Has anything happened to you two?"

Motoko shook her head. "Not that we are aware of." She answered.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Motoko-han." Tsuruko smiled as she pointed to the sheets of paper hanging along the wall of the hallway.

"What are they?" Motoko asked as the still naked Su bounced forward and examined one of the sheets.

"Let's see... 'The sword maiden allowed her lover to slowly remove her Hakama and Gi as he laid her dow-' Hey!" Su cried as a violent gust of wind shot along the hallway, shredding all the papers preventing anyone from reading more. Once the confetti settled on the floor everyone stared at the Motoko, her sword drawn and her face blushing from the tips of her ears down to her chest.

"Well then..." Naru started her face slightly less red than Motoko's. "I guess this means almost all of us are victims of this prankster. Anyone have any idea who did this?"

"Perhaps _this_ has something to do with all this." Tsuruko suggested as she brought her sword off her shoulder to reveal a disgruntled looking Sarah hanging from the wooden blade. "We found her on our way here." Tsuruko explained as she deposited the angry looking blond on the floor.

Moving forward, Keitaro and Kanako rushed towards the diminutive American. "Sarah-chan, where have you been? We were looking for you." Keitaro scolded her which was met with an indignant huff and a turned up nose.

"Who is this Kei-kun?" Mutsumi asked the boy.

"This is Sarah-chan." Keitaro smiled up at her as he ruffled the girls long blond hair. "One of Aunty Haru's friends asked us to look after her for a few days."

"And do any of you three know anything about what has been going on around here?" Naru asked them.

Kanako instantly shook her head while Keitaro looked to Sarah who was smiling smugly. "And what if I do?" she asked snidely.

"Then we will have to have a talk with your parents about your behaviour." Naru threatened the small girl.

Sarah's eyes lit up. If they want to talk to her Papa then that means they don't want her around and then her Papa would have to come back and get her. Grinning widely Sarah opened her mouth to reply when...

"I did it."

Every eye turned to Keitaro who had positioned himself between Sarah and all the other girls. Sarah just opened and closed her mouth in shock while the girls stared at him in disbelieve. "It was me. I did it." He repeated firmly.

"No You Didn't!" Kanako yelled while angrily glaring at her brother and the American."It was her!" she pointed an accusing finger at Sarah.

"Kana-chan be quiet." He scolded the girl with a frown.

"No!" she screamed at him. "I won't let you take the blame again! I won't let you be punished again!"

"Kana-chan..." Keitaro murmured as he stared at his normally reserved sister.

"Well..." Naru started, not really sure what to say after the outburst. "I guess we know who's behind all the trouble that's been happening." She said looking at Sarah "Do you have anything to say?"

"No." Sarah sneered brattily.

"When you are a guest in someone else's home you should be more respectful to your hosts." Motoko scolded the young blond.

Sarah glared up at the tall kendo girl "Well I don't want to be a guest in your home!" she snapped. "I don't want to stay here with you weirdo's! I Want To Be With My Papa!" Sarah yelled at them before storming away from them and disappeared around a corner.

"Sarah-chan, wait!" Keitaro called after her and started to follow when he suddenly found himself picked up by the scruff of his neck. "Wah!" he cried out in surprise as she turned his head to see Tsuruko holding him up by her sword. "Tsu nee-san?"

"I think we need to have a talk Kei-kun." She said as she set him down next to his sister. "Now, why did you take the blame for Sarah-chan?"

"Because I didn't want her to get in trouble." Keitaro mumbled.

"Kei-kun, if she did something bad she needs to be told off otherwise she'll keep doing bad things." Naru said to him.

"I know..." he said quietly, not meeting any of their eyes.

Kneeling down in front of him, Mutsumi reached out and gently cupped the side of his face. "Kei-kun, you know we would never hurt Sarah-chan." She told him as she stroked his cheek.

"And we would never even think about hurting Kei-kun." Kitsune said as she stood behind Kanako and rested her hands on the small girls shoulders.

"We know." Both children said quietly.

"So no more taking the blame for others and no more worrying about your brother OK?" Naru asked with a smile.

"OK, Nee-sans." Both children agreed.

"Good, now go find your little friend." Mutsumi smiled as she sent the children on their way.

**-X-X-X-X-**

"I think she went outside Kana-chan." Keitaro said as he and Kanako entered the garden from the kitchen after searching through the dorm.

"Then let's just leave her." Kanako said grumpily, still not happy about her brother taking the blame again. "I'm sure she'll come back when she's hungry."

"She's not a cat Kana-chan." Keitaro replied.

"I know." She frowned "I _like_ cats."

"Kana-chan, be nice." He ordered her as they made their way to the edge of the forest.

"Why should I? She's not nice to us." Kanako said childishly.

"Just because someone is mean to you doesn't mean you can be mean to others." he explained.

"I don't want to be mean to others, just her." She said primly.

Keitaro sighed as they jumped over a log. "And what if she's gotten lost?"

"Then we don't have to worry about feeding her." She said simply with a small smile at the thought. Keitaro just let out an exasperated sigh and decided to leave the conversation at that though Kanako had other ideas. "Onii-chan, how do you expect to find her? The forest is huge and we don't even know if she came in here."

"We might get lucky." Keitaro gave her a smile she would normally love if they weren't talking about another girl.

"Or unlucky." She grumbled with a cute pout but said no more about it. The pair continued on in silence through the forest, going deeper and deeper trying to find any trace of the young blond. The forest was surprisingly large for being so closely situated to the centre of Tokyo and it was only due to the fact that the pair had previously explored the deep woods with their aunt and also with Su when she decided to take them and Shinobu on an expedition to survey the forest, convinced that there was treasure hidden within that they could transverse the woodland with any hope of not getting lost. After five minutes of fruitless searching the pair paused in a clearing to catch their breath. "Onii-chan, let's just go back. Even if she's out here we won't find her."

"But what if she's out here?" he asked her.

"And what if she's back at Hinata Sou? This could just be another one of her pranks." Kanako argued with a pout, not liking the fact that her brother was so focused on this rude girl.

Keitaro let out a sigh. "I guess you're right." He said as Kanako took a hold of his hand. "Let's get back." he agreed as she rested her head on his shoulder and he rested his on hers. As they started to make their way back to the dorm a sudden scream shot through the forest. "Onii-chan, did you hear that?" Kanako asked but Keitaro had already shot off into the forest making her frown. "She probably just saw a bug or something." Kanako grumbled before chasing after her brother.

**-X-X-X-X-**

Rushing through the undergrowth Kanako found her brother standing stock still with Sarah sitting on the floor in front of him, facing away from them. "Onii-chan, what's wrong- OW!" she cried as her brother knocked her back onto the floor. "Onii-chan! What was that for- oh." She finished as she saw what the two were staring at. In front of them stood a large black wolf; it's pitch black hackles erect as it snarled at them, it's lips curled up to reveal a set of sharp teeth which snapped together occasionally to threaten them as a low growl escaped from its throat. From Kanako's view point the beast looked larger than Keitaro, its bright yellow eyes trained solely on her brother, the only person still standing upright as it glared at the boy. "O-Onii-chan..." Kanako murmured as her body was racked with tremors.

"shhh." Keitaro hushed her out of the corner of his mouth. Moving forward slowly, Keitaro ignored the growl that was increasing in volume and without removing his eyes from the animal in front of him Keitaro reached out and grasped Sarah's collar and threw the girl back so she landed next to Kanako. The black wolf barked and snarled at him for the sudden movement, lunging forward in a test of resolve only to back up when Keitaro stood his ground between the beast and the two girls. Still out the corner of his mouth Keitaro ordered his sister "Kana-chan, take Sarah-chan back to the dorm and get Tsu nee-san and Motoko nee-san."

"B-But..." she started.

"No buts!" he said harshly, the increase in volume making the wolf snap its jaws at him. "Go slowly until you get out of sight then run." He ordered them as he slipped into the defensive stance their aunt had taught them.

Nodding her head, Kanako grabbed hold of the terrified American's hand and slowly pulled the girl back the way she came, giving her brother one last look over her shoulder before disappearing back through the bushes she came out of and burst into a run.

**-X-X-X-X-**

"So how are you guys getting on with Sarah-chan?" Haruka asked as she and the rest of the girls sat in the kitchen slipping a cup of tea.

"Not too well." Naru admitted. "I don't think she really wants to stay here." She said as she looked over the girls. Motoko was still red faced and her sister's teasing was doing nothing to remedy the situation, Kitsune was still convinced that she had been poisoned and was doing her best to wash the taste out of her mouth with copious amounts of sake. They had managed to get Shinobu cleaned up and into a dry set of clothes while all they managed to put on Su was a robe who was sitting next to a smiling Mutsumi, the pair not seeming to be affected by the recent goings on.

Haruka let out a sigh. "I figured as much. It's not really her fault. It's just that her father spoils her and lets her get away with murder."

"What about her mother?" Kitsune asked.

"She died about five years ago." Haruka said quietly.

"oh..." was all the girls could think to say.

"She was only a little kid when it happened but it really affected her. She went to stay with her mother's uncle or some other family member for a while but they mistreated her and so a mutual... friend of ours took custody of her."

"When you say mistreated you mean...?" Tsuruko asked.

"Not as bad as Keitaro and Kanako but in the same vein." Haruka explained.

"I see." An uncomfortable atmosphere descended on the room when two out of breath girls burst into the kitchen from the garden door.

"A-Aunty... N-Nee-sans..." Kanako panted as the two girls struggled to catch their breath.

"Kana-chan what's wrong?" Haruka asked, standing up fast enough to knock her chair over.

"O-Onii-chan... Onii-chan... there...there was this... huge dog!" she started.

"It was a wolf stupid!" Sarah corrected her.

"That doesn't matter!" Kanako snapped at her. "Onii-chan's still out there with it! He distracted it while we ran away!" she cried.

All the women in the room were frozen in place for exactly one second before moving en masse with Haruka taking point, scooping up Kanako as she did to guide her to her nephew with Tsuruko doing the same with Sarah, following close behind her friend with the other girls close behind.

**-X-X-X-X-**

Rushing through the forest as fast as possible Kanako and Sarah did their best to retrace the path they had taken. "I think it's that way Aunty." Kanako said from her position on Haruka's back. Haruka grunted her acknowledgement as she followed the direction of her niece's finger.

"This is it!" Sarah called out from Tsuruko's back "This is where we were!"

Skidding to a halt, the group of women examined their surroundings, each expecting the worst but found absolutely no traces of Keitaro. There wasn't even any indication of a struggle or a fight. "Are you two sure this was the place?" Haruka asked the girls.

"We're sure." Kanako insisted. "That's the bushes we escaped through."

"Do you know where the wolf first appeared?" Tsuruko asked.

"Sarah-chan was the first on to see it." Kanako answered.

Everyone looked at the American who said. "I think it came from over there." She pointed to the ridge where the animal had appeared. "Well that's where it was when I first saw it. And that's where it was when we left."

Setting the blond on the ground, Tsuruko moved over to where Sarah had indicated and inspected the ground. "There are paw prints coming from and going back deeper into the forest." She reported.

"And footprints?" Haruka asked urgently.

Tsuruko paused for a moment before reluctantly saying "There are some approaching here but none leading away."

When everyone fell silent, Kanako asked "What does that mean?"

No one answered.

None of them wanted to acknowledge the fact that if the footprints were gone and there was no sign of Keitaro it meant that he didn't walk away. And if he didn't walk away then there were only a few things that could have happened to him, none of which they could bear thinking about let alone tell the worried young girl.

"It means we're going to follow the paw prints." Haruka answered as she gave the girl a reassuring squeeze before handing her off to Kitsune who hugged her tightly as Naru picked up Sarah. "Let's get going. If any of you even think you see something tell us." Taking the lead, Haruka and the Aoyama's moved forward, following the trail the animal had left behind.

**-X-X-X-X-**

"Over there!" Kitsune cried as she pointed off into the distance. "It's over there!" she gestured to the animal through the trees which, at the sound of Kitsune's voice had whipped its head around to glare at the group of people invading its territory; its teeth bared and hackles raised; its every muscle and sinew in its body tensed as it prepared to launch itself at the trespassers, a threatening snarl resonating from its throat that could be heard even from that distance. Haruka, Tsuruko and Motoko didn't even pause. Their quarry located, the trio charged towards the creature; Haruka's fists and the Aoyama's swords glowing as Ki engulfed their weapons. At their approach the wolf barked and snapped its jaws at the advancing women though it didn't deter them in the slightest.

Just as the beast was about to charge forward to meet its attackers head on a voice screamed out "WAIT!" and the young boy they had been searching for appeared in front of the wolf with his arms out wide, protecting the animal. Haruka and Tsuruko skidded to a stop several meters in front of them while Motoko tripped at the sudden appearance and fell flat on her face. Once Keitaro was sure they weren't going to attack the animal he turned his attention to the still snarling wolf behind him. Before any of the girls could stop him Keitaro reached out and gently stroked the sides of animal's face that was easily the same height as he was, softly speaking to the beast until it stopped growling at the assembled girls who were looking on in amazement and settled for glaring at them. "Good doggie." Keitaro laughed happily as he scratched behind the wolfs ear making the animal twitch it's head.

"Keitaro..." turning his head the boy saw his aunt step forward. "Explain." She ordered him.

"I made a friend!" he exclaimed happily as he hugged the wolf, rubbing his cheek against the animals.

"I can see that." Haruka sighed and massaged her temples. "What I'm asking is what do you think you're doing with a wild animal?"

"He's not wild!" Keitaro protested. "Watch." Turning to the wolf Keitaro said firmly "Sit." Surprisingly enough the wolf did as he was commanded. Smiling smugly at his aunt he turned back to the wolf and held out his hand "Shake." He asked and the wolf complied, it's large and heavy paw landing in Keitaro's hand. "Good boy!" he cheered as he wrapped his arms around the animal's neck which had a somewhat bemused expression on its face.

"Am I the only one who can see Kei-kun hugging a wolf?" Kitsune asked, a bit concerned that no one else seemed to notice.

"Oh yeah, I've got something else to show you all!" he cheered happily. "Come on, let's go!" he ordered them and when his wolf stood up from its haunches Keitaro swung himself up onto its back and dug his heals into its flanks to spur the animal on.

"Oh come on! He's _riding_ the wolf now!" Kitsune exclaimed. "A wild animal he met 10 minutes ago! You can't tell me I'm the only one that finds this a little bit strange!"

"I would have thought you would be accustomed to strange things happening around here by now Konno-san." Tsuruko smiled as the girls followed Keitaro "Or at least Kei-kun's affinity with animals. It shouldn't surprise you if he charmed the birds out of the trees." As if on cue Shippu floated down from the trees and landed on his shoulder. Tsuruko just smiled smugly, her point proven.

Kitsune just huffed "Still, I'm not going to the zoo with him."

"I don't know about that, it might be fun to see what he gets up to." Tsuruko laughed.

"He'd probably try and take a tiger home." She grumbled.

Following the wolf mounted Keitaro eventually led to a clearing where he dismounted. "OK Kei-kun what is it that you wanted to show us?" his aunt asked.

"This!" he said as he took hold of her hand and pulled her to a hollow. "See."

"oh..." Haruka murmured as she looked down at the sunken ground. In the depression lay a smaller wolf than the one Keitaro had taken to using as his personal transport, it's colouring lighter than its male counterpart so it was more grey than black and seemed exhausted. But what drew Haruka's attention were the six small bundles of fur at her stomach. "She's had puppies."

"Uhuh, look how cute they are." Keitaro grinned as all the girls inched closer, still wary of the black wolf who was keeping watch over them.

Nodding her head Haruka slowly reached out to stroke the wolfs head, pausing only to give the male a quick glance when it started to growl at her. Gently running her fingers over the animals head, the female just watched Haruka silently only letting out a low deep growl as she ran her hand down her flanks close to her young, feeling her ribs. "mmm, it looks like she hasn't eaten in a while."

"I thought wolves were good at hunting." Naru commented. "And isn't this forest full of wildlife? "

"They are good at hunting and this forest _is _full of wildlife but they hunt in packs and by themselves they can't do much besides catch a rabbit or two at a time. That might be enough for the male to survive for a while but not enough for both of them especially when she has to feed six pups. And eventually the rabbits will wise up and he won't be able to get enough food for all of them." Haruka sighed.

"Then what will happen to them?" Keitaro asked with sad eyes, not liking the direction the conversation was heading.

"They probably won't survive." She said gravely.

Keitaro looked horrified. "We have to help them then!" he declared.

Haruka sighed. "Kei-kun, they're not your pets. They're wild animals. This kind of thing happens all the time." She tried to explain to her nephew.

"That shouldn't matter!" he frowned at his aunt. "We can't just let them starve!"

Haruka sighed again as she looked down at the stubborn expression on her nephews face. It was the same one he had when he told Haruka and Hina that he wouldn't go with them unless Kanako came with him. "Even if I say no you're still gonna come out here and feed them aren't you?" Keitaro nodded his head vigorously. "Fine." She gave in. "But you can't come out here by yourself OK? You have to be with me, or Motoko-chan or Tsuruko-chan."

Keitaro's whole face lit up as he threw his arms around her neck, hugging her tightly. "Thank you Aunty!" he cheered as he gave her a big kiss. Smiling down at the boy Haruka decided it was worth the risk of having him mauled if it meant seeing that look on his face. Pulling away from his aunt Keitaro knelt by the mother wolf and grinned "Did ya hear that? I get to come out here and see you and bring you food." He cheered at her and giggled as she ran her long wet tongue over his face.

"Onii-chan..." a voice said to the side.

"Kana-chan come look at the puppies." His grin fell from his face as he saw Kanako close to tears. "Kana-chan, what's wrong?"

"Stupid Onii-chan!" she cried as she launched herself at him and buried her head into his chest, tears streaming down her face as she thumped his chest. "I was scared!" she yelled at him as she wept into his chest.

"Sorry Kana-chan." Keitaro murmured as he stroked her hair.

As the Keitaro comforted his little sister they failed to notice the young American observing them closely.

**-X-X-X-X-**

**Hinata Sou Hotsprings**

Sitting on their aunt's lap the two Urashima siblings snuggled together, Kanako's head resting in her brothers chest as he nuzzled into her hair while Haruka held both of them close to her, smiling at how cute the two are. All the while Sarah's eyes never left the two children until she was suddenly lifted up and pulled onto Kitsune's lap. "You've had quite a day haven't you? How're you doing?"

"I'm fine." She huffed.

Kitsune smiled down at her. "You seem very interested in Kei-kun. You can't take your eyes off him."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She huffed as she looked away from Keitaro with a red tinge to her face.

"He's very handsome isn't he?" Kitsune leered as she pulled the girl closer to her chest between her breasts "You're not the only one who thinks he's cute." Kitsune hinted which made the girl's face turn a deeper red.

"S-Shut up you stupid Boob Monster!" Sarah growled as she turned around and grabbed Kitsune's large breasts; pushing them away from her. Kitsune raised an eyebrow at the girl before leaning forward, overwhelming the small blond with her breasts who let out a surprised "wah!" Pushing the large mounds out of the way Sarah cried "Get your huge boobs away from me!"

"I wouldn't talk about huge boobs if I were you." Kitsune smiled. "With your American genes it probably won't be long until yours are bigger than mine." She joked.

"What are you talking about?" Sarah snapped at her with a frown.

"Well, with your blue eyes and long blond hair you're almost an anime stereotype already. You just need the big boobs and then you'd defiantly be an anime American." She laughed as she hugged the angry girl. Stroking her hair Kitsune was silent for a moment before saying "It must be tough being alone for the first time without your dad around."

"It's not the first time I've been without PaPa." She replied grumpily.

"mmm, Haruka-san mentioned that you have family in America."

"They're not my family!" Sarah snapped harshly at the elder woman. "No matter how big the house is or how much money they've got, if they don't let you outside, it's just a prison." She mumbled as she turned around on Kitsune's lap and hugged her knees to her chest.

Staring down at the young troublemaker Kitsune saw a deep red was just above the waterline, only visible due to the fact that her long golden hair was parted slightly. Wrapping her arms around the small girl's waist she nuzzled into the top of head. "I understand. Your PaPa must really be someone special huh?"

"He is." Sarah reluctantly agreed.

"But just because you miss him doesn't mean you can lash out at others. You're not the only one who's had a hard time growing up." She told the girl quietly. Turning to give the fox lady a look Kitsune gestured in front of them. Turning around Sarah saw what Kitsune was talking about. The black wolf had climbed over the tall wooden fence that surrounded the springs and padded its way over to the pool. Seeing the animal Keitaro's eyes lit up and swam over to the canine and pulled himself out of the water to sit on the side of the bath and hugged the wolf which nuzzled into the boy in return.

"Kei-kun, I don't want that animal coming into the water." Haruka told him. "I don't want to be dodging wolf fur every time I come up here for a bath."

"What if I clean up afterwards?" Keitaro suggested, still holding onto the animal.

"No." Haruka said resolutely. "Now get back into the water before you catch a cold."

"OK." Keitaro pouted before hugging the wolf and receiving a lick to the side of his face before turning around and slipping back into the warm water though he still leaned against the side of the bath so he could pay attention to wolf. With Keitaro's torso still out of the water Sarah could clearly see his back and all the scars that littered it. Looking back up at Kitsune with wide eyes and open mouth, the young American saw Kitsune give her a sad smile while stroking her hair. Turing back to the young boy Sarah stared thoughtfully at him as he pulled his sister over to slowly pet the animal's nose.

**-X-X-X-X-**

**Keitaro and Kanako's room**

Slipping Kanako's pink nightie over her head Keitaro smoothed out the dress before hugging her tightly from behind. "There we go Kana-chan, you ready for bed?" he asked in his usual cheery voice to which the young girl nodded. Blinking at his sisters unusual reserve Keitaro rested his chin on her shoulder. "Is something wrong Kana-chan?"

Turning around Kanako shuffled forward so she sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his body. "Onii-chan? Can you promise me something?" she asked.

"What's that Kana-chan." He replied as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Don't ever do something like you did today. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you." She whispered.

Keitaro stared down into her big, earnest eyes and rested his forehead against hers "Nako-chan, I can't promise you that." He said, denying his sister her wish for the first time. "I would never forgive myself if you got hurt when I could have protected you." Taking her hand, Keitaro placed it against his heart. "I love you Nako-chan and I won't ever let anything bad happen to you." He told her as he gave her a tender kiss on her lips which brought a bright blush to her face. "I can't let anything happen to my wife can I?" he grinned.

Turning even redder Kanako squeezed her brother tightly as she buried her face in his chest. "I love you too Onii-chan." She said happily.

Running his fingers through her soft hair Keitaro kissed the top of her head. "Let's get to bed Nako-chan." She said. Getting a nod Keitaro stood up and led her to their futon and slipped under the covers with Kanako resting her head on his chest. Just as Keitaro wrapped his arm around her waist there was a knock on the door. Looking at the door Keitaro called out "Come in." The door was slowly slid open to reveal a shy looking Sarah. Giving her a curious look Keitaro asked "Is there something wrong Sarah-chan?"

"Can... can I sleep in here with you?" she asked shyly with a light blush on her face.

Kanako narrowed her eyes at the blond from her position on her brothers chest. "What's wrong with your room?"

"Well... it's..." she said as she tried to come up with a reason. "It's too dusty!" she replied with a smile, happy to have an excuse. "I can't sleep in such a dusty room!" she said.

"Onii-chan cleaned your room." Kanako pointed out.

"Well, he didn't do it good enough." Sarah huffed as she returned Kanako's glare. "So I'm gonna sleep here!"

Kanako was about to object when her brother in interrupted her "Sure you can Sarah-chan!" he grinned as he shifted himself and his sister over and pulled back the covers to let her slip in next to them. Hiding a happy smile the young blond rushed to his side and slid into the futon next to him, surprising both of the Urashima siblings by resting her head on his chest. So surprised by the fact that Sarah was nuzzling into his chest with a happy smile on her face, Kanako's mouth just opened and closed in shock as the American rubbed her cheek against his chest. Before Kanako could yell at the girl her brother wrapped his arm around the small girl and pulled her close to him "Good night Sarah-chan." He grinned down at her. Sarah's face flushed slightly as she snuggled closer to the boy and happily rubbed her cheek against his chest when she noticed that Kanako was bristling with rage.

Smiling smugly at the pale girl across from her Sarah poked out her tongue at the girl, enraging the girl further. Just as Kanako was going to yell at her Keitaro pulled her closer to his chest and kissed her forehead. "Good night Kana-chan." He grinned before nuzzling into the tops of both girls heads, holding both girls around their waists. Finding themselves unwilling to disturb the clearly happy boy the girls settled for glaring at their counterpart a small spark shooting between their eyes until they fell asleep in Keitaro's arms. Once all three children were asleep the door silently slid open and Haruka moved over to her children. Kneeling besides them she pulled the covers up with a smile as she looked at her happy nephew snuggling with the two cuties. _'You little womaniser.'_ Haruka smiled as she kissed his forehead, bringing a smile to his sleeping face.

**-X-X-X-X-**

**One Week Later**

A week had passed since Sarah first arrived at the Hinata and she hadn't caused anymore trouble since the first day. She had not only remained in Keitaro's room but had also brought her luggage in there as well much to Kanako's chagrin. Every night when Sarah came to snuggle with the boy Kanako questioned her reasons why she couldn't sleep in her room and the response was always the same; her room was too dusty and she refused to sleep in there. Kanako knew this was a lie (especially since she dedicated great amounts of time to going over the room each day with a fine tooth comb to make sure it was immaculate) but her brother took it at face value and welcomed the American into their bed. This happened all throughout the day as well, Sarah followed the two around and all the while she and Kanako traded barely concealed insults Keitaro smiled happily thinking that the two were finally getting along.

And so, when they returned to their room after Haruka told them that Seta would be picking her up later that day Keitaro and Sarah found that Kanako had already packed the American's bags for her and had placed them by the door with a huge smile on her face. While Sarah glared at the girl Keitaro just hugged her tightly to her chest and thanked her for being so thoughtful. As she nuzzled into her brothers warm chest Kanako smiled smugly at the angry blond and further infuriated her by poking out her tongue.

Now outside the main entrance to Hinata Sou the two Urashima siblings had huge grins on their faces as they and the rest of the Hinata Sou girls watched Sarah nuzzling into her father's chest though for entirely different reasons. "Did you have a good time Sarah-chan?" Seta asked his daughter.

"uhuh." Sarah nodded happily as he petted her head.

"See, I told you it wouldn't be that bad." He smiled down at her before looking up at the assembled girls and noticed two familiar looking ones with a blush on their faces. "oh, Kitsune-chan, Naru-chan. I didn't know that the two of you were living here."

"Hey Seta-san." The two girls said shyly while Haruka rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for taking care of Sarah-chan for me." He smiled at them.

"Kei-kun and Kana-chan were the ones looking after her." Haruka put in.

"Is that so?" he smiled as he reached out and petted the children's heads "Thank you for looking after her."

Keitaro gave him a big grin. "We liked having Sarah-chan around, didn't we Kana-chan?" he asked his sister to which she gave a dubious mmmm.

"It's good to know that has made some friends." He smiled. "Come on Sarah-chan, let's go get you your ice cream." The archaeologist said as he started to move towards the stairs.

Nodding her head Sarah followed her father when Keitaro called out. "Wait a second Sarah-chan!" turning around the young blond was suddenly pulled into a hug by Keitaro. Giving her a tight a tight squeeze Keitaro said to her "Be sure to come and visit OK?"

Sarah blushed at the sudden affection from the boy but grinned smugly as she saw the look on Kanako's face. Nuzzling into his neck to further irritate the sister, Sarah returned his hug. "Of course I will." As they broke the hug Keitaro affectionately ruffled her hair as he said goodbye to her. Nodding her head Sarah started back to father when she stopped where she stood. Turning around Sarah rushed forward and pressed her lips against his. Feeling her soft lips against his Keitaro's eyes went wide and his face turned read as he stood stock still. Pulling her lips away from his Sarah gave him a shy smile with a healthy blush adorned her face. Without saying a word Sarah turned and hurried back to her Papa who chuckled at her.

"You can stay here for a while longer if you wanted." He teased her which made her blush deeper.

"S-Shut up! You're not getting out of buying me ice cream that easily!" she kicked him in the leg before climbing up onto his back, the two disappearing down the stairs.

Keitaro was still staring after them even once they were out of sight and brought his fingers up to his lips before breaking out into an idiotic grin. Turning around to the assembled girls the first thing that he noticed was that Kanako was visibly shaking with a very annoyed look up upon her face. Tilting his head curiously, Keitaro approached his sister and asked "What's wrong Kana-chan?"

Puffing out her cheeks Kanako balled up a small fist and hit him on the head.

-BAM-

"Stupid Onii-Chan!" she yelled at him before storming off in a huff.

Rubbing his now sore head, Keitaro shook away the stars that were surrounding his head and chased after her. "Kana-chan what was that for?"

-BAM- -BAM-

"Stupid, Stupid Onii-Chan!" she cried as she hit him twice before stamping into the dorm

"Ow!" Keitaro complained as he rubbed the large bumps that had formed on his head before chasing after his sister. "Kana-chan wait up!"

Once Keitaro the pair was out of sight the collective girls burst out laughing. "How long do you think it'll take for him to figure out why she's mad?" Naru chuckled.

"I don't think he will." Mutsumi smiled. "He's still naive when it comes to a young girls heart."

"I think we should make sure Kanako doesn't do anything permanent to him." Haruka said with a smile as she led the girls back into the dorm.

**-X-X-X-X-**

**Seta's van**

Looking over at his still blushing daughter Seta couldn't help but smile at her. "So you really did have a good time?" the young American just blushed and nodded her head. "That's good. Then you won't mind if I drop you off with them whenever I have to go to a meeting?" he asked.

"I guess not." Sarah said quietly with a small smile as she looked down at the sheet of photo stickers of her and Keitaro.

**-X-X-X-X-**

Authors Note

Hey everyone, it's been a couple of months but here is the next chapter of KK2 and I hope you enjoyed it as well as Sarah's antics so please leave a review to tell me what you thought. Now that I've finally introduced Sarah I can start working on other chapters which include her (Though the next one probably won't include her).

Now you may be wondering why I chose to include wolves in this fic and the simply reason being I wanted to have a reason for Sarah becoming enamoured with him as well as remind everyone of his seemingly magical ability to get along with animals like Shiro and Shippu. This won't be their only appearance, they will be back at some point mainly because I like the idea of Keitaro riding around on a wolfs back.

Anyway I've run out of things to say so all that's left is to wish you all happy holidays and a happy new year.


	5. Chapter 4 Alternative Reality 1

**The Chronicles of Kid-Keitaro**

**Chapter 4 - Alternative Reality 1**

**Changes**: Keitaro was 4 when he went into the orphanage rather than 6 so he was there for 4 years rather than 2. There will be other changes but they will become apparent and I don't want to give away anything.

**-X-X-X-X-**

Holding her hand tightly the young boy pulled his sister along with him; his eyes flitting all around the street in front of them as they strived to be inconspicuous. The pair of them were bedraggled and dishevelled; their clothes torn and filthy, their hands and faces covered in dirt and their hair was greasy and untidy making it apparent that neither had bathed in quite some time. The other notable thing about their appearance was that the boy had a dirty cloth wrapped around his head at an angle so that it ran between his eyes.

"Onii-sama..." the young girl murmured.

Turning to her the boy smiled kindly at her and said "Yea, Kana-chan?"

"I'm hungry Onii-sama." She said as she held her stomach.

"OK Kana-chan. I'll find you something to eat." He smiled as he rubbed her head and rested his forehead against hers. Looking around where they were Keitaro spied a tea shop across the road at the base of a long stone staircase. "Come on Kana-chan." He said as he led her across the road. Creeping along in front of the courtyard Keitaro's eyes swept the area as he went only to suddenly stopped, making Kanako bump into him with an ompf.

Looking up at her brother Kanako saw her brother frozen while he stared up at the staircase. "Onii-sama?" she asked.

"Huh?" he murmured, not moving his eyes from the stairs.

Tugging on his sleeve Kanako said "What's wrong Onii-sama?"

"N-Nothing Kana-chan." He murmured. "I just thought it looked familiar." He murmured before saying "Come on" and pulled her over to the trees by the side of the stairs. Making sure that she was well hidden in the undergrowth Keitaro moved towards the tea shop. Avoiding the main entrance Keitaro skirted around the side of the building in the hope of finding a side or rear entrance. Finding none open he spotted a small open window and climbed up to squeeze through the small opening. Dropping down onto the floor with a dull thump, Keitaro looked around the room he was in and saw that it was living room. Giving a cursory look around the room for any food or money he could take Keitaro followed his nose and moved through a doorway to find a kitchen.

Looking through some of the cabinets and finding nothing but pots and pans Keitaro frowned and moved to a cupboard. Opening the door and finding a pantry filled with dry food Keitaro looked for something Kanako would like.

"I'll get the cupcakes out of the oven." A voice said as he heard the door to the kitchen open. Diving into the pantry Keitaro silently closed the door leaving only a crack open to peer out of and hid as a woman dressed in a uniform and an apron entered his line of sight. As she opened the oven and put on a pair of oven mitts a face appeared in the small service window.

"How'd they come out?" she asked.

"OK I think." The first waitress said sceptically. "They won't be as good as Haruka-san's but they should sell. It would have been better if Haruka-san made them."

"Yea, but since she's gone we'll just have to make do." The other sighed. "Do you know where she went?"

"I think she said she had to speak to her lawyer about some family business." She replied as she set the cupcakes to the side to cool down. "They should be cool enough to serve in about five minutes so let's check on them then." She said as she removed the oven mitts and left the kitchen.

Slowly opening the door Keitaro looked around to make sure that he was alone before exiting the pantry. Wandering over to the cupcakes Keitaro grabbed a stool and stood upon it to gaze at the treats. Reaching out to grab one Keitaro pulled his hand back and hissed as it lightly scolded him. Frowning at them he looked around and grabbed a cloth and some tongs and placed them on the towel and wrapped them up into a bundle. Hopping off the stool while carrying his knapsack, Keitaro moved back to the pantry and grabbed a loaf of bread and large bottle of water before moving back to the open window. Climbing up onto a table he dropped the food and water through the window and just as he jumped through afterwards he heard a voice say "Hey! Where did all the cupcakes go!"

Returning to Kanako, Keitaro knelt next to his sister and showed off what he had pilfered. "Here Kana-chan. Look what I got!" he cheered as he opened his bundle to reveal the cupcakes. "They're fresh from the oven so they're still hot." He told her.

"Thank you Onii-sama." Kanako smiled as she picked up one of the hot cupcakes and started to nibble it. While she didn't really like sweet things it was the first warm thing she had eaten in weeks and the warm feeling she got as it rested in her stomach meant she was more than happy to suffer the sweetness. Turning to her brother Kanako saw that he was staring up at the staircase they were hiding behind while absentmindedly eating one of the cakes. "Is there something wrong Onii-sama?" she asked.

"No." He said as he pecked at the cake. "It's just that those stairs look familiar." He explained.

"Have you been here before?" she wondered.

"I don't think so." He murmured. "Maybe I came here with mum and dad." He shrugged as he wrapped up the rest of the food in the cloth as they finished their cakes. "Do you want to go have a look up there?" he asked. Kanako shrugged her shoulders. She would follow him where ever he went no matter what. Smiling at her Keitaro took a hold of her hand and shouldered the knapsack before pulling her to her feet and kissed her cheek before leading her up the stairs.

**-X-X-X-X-**

**Up at the Dorm**

Stretching her arms above her head Naru let out a sigh as she closed her book and rubbed her eyes to ease the strain. Hearing her stomach rumble Naru groaned and shakily stood up on numb legs before moving to her door. Heading down stairs Naru saw her friend Kitsune lying on the sofa reading a newspaper. "Hey Kitsune, bad day with the horses?" Naru asked.

"They got called off for some reason or another." Kitsune explained. "Hey, you know that gang of kids that have been shoplifting around town?" she asked.

"No, what gang?" Naru asked.

"How haven't you heard about them? They've been terrorising shopkeepers for a while now. The newspapers haven't stopped talking about it. You should read something other than those musty old textbooks of yours." Kitsune scolded her.

"I'm sorry, if I thought you brought anything other than the racing form I might have picked up the newspaper." Naru sniped dryly as she moved into the kitchen.

"Ha ha, very funny." Kitsune mocked as she followed her friend into the kitchen. "Well, let me catch you up on current affairs. You've missed a lot since you walled yourself up in your room." Kitsune retorted as she sat down at the kitchen table while Naru searched through the fridge. "About a month or so ago a group of kids no older than ten started raiding shops. Basically they would rush in, grab as much food as they could and then leg it as fast as they could."

"And no one thought about grabbing one or two of these elementary schoolers before they escape?" Naru wondered.

"They would grab one of them occasionally but this other kid would just barrel right into them, biting, kicking and scratching until they let go of his friend and then they would get the hell out of there." Kitsune explained. "Well a couple of days ago the police finally managed to capture them."

"Thank god. We can finally walk the streets at night without fear of being mugged by eight year olds." Naru rolled her eyes as she prepared a sandwich for herself.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Naru-chan. Two of them got away." Kitsune smiled as she grabbed half of Naru's sandwich making the girl frown at her. "It was the biting one and another little girl that got away."

"So I'll have to keep wearing kneepads when I go out will I?" she wondered. "So what's got you so excited?"

"Well it turns out all these kids are homeless and they were stealing to eat." Kitsune started.

"And let me guess, there's an old man named Fagan who taught them all to pickpocket?" Naru asked wearily as she ate her half of the sandwich.

Frowning at her friend Kitsune said "Not quite no. Do you mind not interrupting me and let me finish my story?"

"Do _you_ mind not eating my food?" Naru countered.

Waving away her complaints with a huff Kitsune continued "As I was saying, all these homeless kids came from the same orphanage. And the reason why they escaped is because the psycho running the place was abusing them."

Naru stopped eating mid-bite. "Seriously?"

"Yea, apparently she had been doing it for years. Some of the kids had been there for over four years." Kitsune said incredulously. "And that's not the worst of it. You know the biter I was talking about? Well in order to protect the other kids he would take the blame and the beatings in their place. Listen to this, ahem, '_A source at social services stated yesterday that there was evidence of prolonged and continual physical abuse to all 13 children that were apprehended. Statements from the children reported that the boy that evaded capture, who can't be named for legal reasons, took it upon himself to look after the other children; which included preparing meals, making sure they bathed and even taking the blame to protect his friends from beatings. They went on to say that it was their 'Onii-sama' who finally decided that enough was enough and organised an escape about two months ago but not without sustaining an unspecified injury during their escape. Since then they had been living on the streets with this 'Onii-sama' looking after them; protecting them literally with tooth and nail from any perceived threats be they from police officers or even the shopkeepers they stole from just to keep from starving._' It goes on to give a description of the two missing kids and an appeal for any information regarding their location." Kitsune finished.

Naru's mouth was hanging open as she stuttered out "H-How could they put a woman like that in charge of kids?"

"Who knows?" Kitsune shrugged. "It's a hell of a story though. This 'Onii-sama" of theirs is quite a kid isn't he?"

"They were lucky to have someone like him looking after them." Naru sighed. "I hope they find him."

"Them." Kitsune corrected her. "He managed to get away with one girl remember."

"Well, I hope him and his sister get some help. If it's true what they said about him being injured then I doubt he's had any medical treatment." Naru sighed as she finished the last of her food. "Well, thanks for the update; I've got to get back my musty old textbooks." Naru smiled slightly at Kitsune. "Tell me if they find those kids."

"Will do." Kitsune smiled as she stood up and moved back to her sofa.

**-X-X-X-X-**

**Outside Hinata Sou**

Reaching the top of the long stone staircase both Keitaro and Kanako looked up at the majestic building in front of them. "It's beautiful..." Kanako murmured "What is this place Onii-sama?" Kanako asked as she looked up at her brother, an expressionless look on his face. "Onii-sama?" Kanako asked as she tugged on his arm.

Blinking, Keitaro turn to his sister and said "What was that Kana-chan?"

"I asked what this place is?" she told him with a concerned look in her eyes. "Are you alright Onii-sama? You look strange."

"It's nothing. It's just that this place looks familiar." He mumbled before smiling down at her. "Come on, let's see if there's a way in."

"Onii-sama?" Kanako asked with a tilted head. "Why do you want to go inside?"

"We need a place to stay a while." He explained to her. "We might as well check here before we go anywhere else."

Kanako frowned at him. He had always told them that they shouldn't stay in any one place for longer than necessary but now he wanted stay here but if that is what he wanted she would follow his instructions. Squeezing his hand Kanako rested her head on his shoulder and said "Whatever you say Onii-sama."

Squeezing her back, Keitaro placed a soft kiss to her and said "Come on then."

**-X-X-X-X-**

Skirting around the main building the pair eventually found themselves walking around a bamboo fence with a sharp clunk sounding at regular intervals and steam pouring over the top. Pausing as he considered what was in front of them Keitaro dropped the food to the floor and climbed the fence to peer over it. When he saw what it was, Keitaro grinned and looked down at Kanako "Kana-chan come up her and see this." He told her as he held out his hand to help her up. Struggling up to join her brother at the top of the fence Kanako threw her arms over the top to gain purchase.

Seeing what he wanted her to see Kanako's eyes lit up and she grinned "It's a swimming pool!" she cheered excitedly.

"Uh-uh Kana-chan, that's a hot spring. You see the steam? That's 'cause it's always hot." He explained.

Hearing this Kanako's grin widened "Can we try it Onii-sama?"

Seeing the look on her face Keitaro gently petted her head and said "OK Kana-chan. Just let me grab the food." He said as he hopped down. Placing the knapsack between his teeth Keitaro climbed back up and straddled the fence before helping Kanako to do the same. Once she was securely balancing on the fence Keitaro hopped down and placed the food to the side. "OK Kana-chan, jump down and I'll catch you." He told her. Nodding her head, Kanako slipped her leg over the fence and leapt down into her brother's arms, knocking him back with a thud. Smiling at her, Keitaro stood up and brushed the dust from their clothes before picking up the food again and led Kanako over to the pool by her hand.

Removing her shoes and socks, Kanako sat down on the side of the springs and dipped her toe into the warm water, giggling happily as she did so. Smiling at her Keitaro reached out ruffled her hair, much to her enjoyment. Removing his hand from her head Keitaro brought it up to his face and undid the knot that held his bandage in place and pulled the cloth away from his face. As he dipped it into springs to clean the filth from it Kanako looked at him with a sideways glance. Her brother had worn that bandage since they had left the horrible place and hadn't allowed any of them to see his face without it on. She was about to look closer at his face when they heard a door slide open and someone's footsteps pad towards them. Pausing only to grab their belongings Keitaro grasped Kanako's hand and pulled her away.

Walking towards the spring wearing nothing but a towel Kitsune moved towards the pool when she noticed a shadow moving in the steam out the corner of her eye. Turing to face where the shadow was Kitsune readjusted her towel before calling out "Hello? Is there someone there?" frowning Kitsune stepped forward only to hear the soft pounding of feet coming from the entrance to the springs. "Whoever that is, this isn't funny." She snapped. Still getting no reply Kitsune retreated back to the changing room. Peering into the room Kitsune saw nothing amiss apart from the fact that the door leading into the main building was open. Frowning at that, Kitsune grabbed one of the robes that were hanging in the changing room and slipped it on before hurrying to find the others.

**-X-X-X-X-**

Making her way to the living room where she found all the girls sitting around watching TV. Seeing her friend with a slightly distressed look on her face Naru called out "Are you alright Kitsune?"

Ignoring the question Kitsune asked the collected girls "Were any of you in the springs just now?"

"No we've all been here for a while." Naru answered "What's wrong?"

"I think there was someone in the hot springs just now." Kitsune reported as she tightened the robe around her body.

"An intruder?" Motoko asked her hand on her sword.

"I have no idea. All I saw was a shadow through the steam so I can't be sure but when I went back to the changing room the door to the main house was open."

"Are you sure you didn't just leave it open?" Naru asked, not really liking the sound of this.

"I'm not in the habit of getting undressed with doors open Naru-chan." Kitsune glared. "I always close it after me just like all of you do."

"Perhaps we should have a look." Motoko suggested as she stood up, sword half drawn. Leading the girls to the springs Motoko drew her sword and with one stroke blew away the steam before turning to Kitsune. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"Well I came in here and headed to the pool but then I noticed a shadow running through the steam. I called out but no one answered so I moved back to the changing room and saw the door was open. That's when I came to find you guys." She explained.

"And you didn't see anyone?" Motoko asked as she knelt on the floor.

"Just the shadow." Kitsune answered.

"And I presume this isn't yours?" Motoko asked as she held up a dirty strip of cloth.

"Never seen it before." Kitsune replied.

"Is that blood?" Naru asked as she stepped closer to the rag.

"I don't know what else it could be." Motoko said gravely. "But I think we should talk to Haruka-san about the possibility of there being an intruder."

**-X-X-X-X-**

As a group the residents of Hinata Sou headed down to Haruka's tea shop; the three older girls standing abreast with Su on Motoko's back and Shinobu following close by behind Naru and Motoko. Entering the building Naru called out to one of the waitresses "Hey Yuki-san is Haruka around?"

"She just got back." Yuki nodded as she handed a customer his cup of tea. "She's out back in her living area." Saying their thanks the girls moved into the back of the shop through the kitchen and found Haruka sitting at dining table staring off into the distance; a freshly opened packet of cigarettes almost depleted and a full ashtray in front of her with one almost burned to the filter in her hand. Looking at her with concerned eyes Naru asked "Haruka?" getting no response Naru gently shook her arm and said "Haruka-san are you alright?"

Blinking away her daze Haruka turned to see the assembled girls giving her a worried look. "Oh, it's you lot. What do you want?" she asked with her usual brash tone of voice.

"You can start by putting out that cigarette before you burn yourself." Kitsune told her with a frown.

Haruka stared down at her hand and the cigarette that was about to singe her fingers for a moment before dropping it into the ashtray "Happy? So what is it?"

"We think there may have been an intruder up in the springs." Naru reported.

"oh? And why do you think that." She wondered. Kitsune went on to describe all that had transpired in the hot springs. Giving them an irritated look Haruka asked "Is that it? Did it not occur to you that maybe Kitsune was seeing things? That maybe she left the door open?"

"We also have this." Motoko said as she held up the dirty rag. "We found this in the springs."

"A dirty rag?" Haruka said disinterestedly. "Thank you so much for bringing that into my tea shop where I serve food."

"It's got blood on it." Motoko pointed out. "And we have no idea how it got in the springs."

"It could have gotten there any number of ways. It's no reason to bring it down here." She frowned at them. "Now if you don't mind I've got a business to run and I'd appreciate it if you take that rag with you." She dismissed them as she stood up and moved back to the tea shop.

"Is it just me or is she getting worse?" Kitsune said with a hint of concern in her voice.

"She doesn't seem anymore _professional _than she usually does." Naru replied "Why? Do you think something's wrong?"

"I don't know. Haruka's always been a bit... brusque but for the last month or so she seems more irritable than she usually does." Kitsune murmured. "And she wouldn't have just dismissed our concerns like that off hand."

"Well if she won't help us we'll just have to search Hinata Sou ourselves." Motoko said.

"It's better to be safe than sorry." Naru agreed. "We'll check to make sure there's nothing disturbed or missing in our rooms and then we'll have a look around." Naru decided with agreement from the other girls.

**-X-X-X-X-**

**Back at Hinata Sou**

"I don't think they know we're here Onii-sama." Kanako reported as peered out through the crack in the door. After they escaped from the hot springs Keitaro had led her as far away from the springs as possible and found a room that looked to be abandoned; layered in dust the room was barren with the exception of a bed and a small chest of drawers in the corner.

"G...Good." she heard her brother pant.

Turning away from the door Kanako saw Keitaro sitting against a wall with his knees drawn up to his chest, his eyes squeezed closed tight as he pressed his thumb and index finger into the eyelids, his face flushed and sweaty his chest rose and fell quickly as he panted hard. With eyes full of concern Kanako walked over and knelt next to her brother and lightly pressed the back of her hand against his cheek. Frowning with concern Kanako said "Onii-sama, you feel really hot."

"It...It's just because we were running." He assured her with a weak smile as he rubbed his sore eyes before pulling his fingers away to look at her with unfocused eyes, his right red and bloodshot. "I'll be fine in a minute."

With a doubtful look on her face Kanako took a hold of the bottle of water "Here Onii-sama. Drink this." She told him as she removed the lid and held it to his lips.

Taking a grateful gulp Keitaro looked up at her with a loving smile "Thanks Kana-chan."

Looking at his face Kanako cringed at what she saw. Apart from the fact that it no longer bled copious amounts of blood the slash on his face didn't appear to have been healed at all. The jagged cut was still red and all around it the skin was inflamed. "Are you alright Onii-sama?"

"I'm OK." He said turned his face so that she couldn't see it.

"Does it still hurt?" she asked.

"Not that much." He admitted. "It's getting better."

Frowning at him Kanako pressed her finger against his nose before twirling it into the air saying "Pain, pain fly away!"

Smiling at his sister Keitaro pulled her onto his lap and kissed her cheek. "Thank you Kana-chan. I feel a lot better now."

Smiling happily in his embrace Kanako rested her head against his chest and sighed contently. "What are we going to do now Onii-sama?" she asked.

"I was thinking about staying here for a little while." He admitted as he stroked her hair. "This place is huge so as long as we're careful we won't run into the people living here and if we need food then I can just go down to that shop and steal stuff again if we can't find any up here. We could even use hot springs when no one's around." He told her.

"That would be nice." Kanako agreed. Kanako sat their contently for a moment before asking "Will the others be alright?"

"I'm not sure Kana-chan." He sighed as he nuzzled into her hair. "I heard where they were going to be taken so I want to go check on them and see if I can rescue them."

"When are we going to go see them?" Kanako asked.

"Uh-uh Kana-chan. I want you to stay here. It's too dangerous for both of us to go." He told her.

"But I don't want to be alone." She cried.

"I promise I won't be long. It's not far from here so I should just be gone an hour." He tried to calm her.

"But what if you get caught?" she frowned at him.

"Don't be silly." He grinned at her "No one will ever catch me." He assured her.

Kanako frowned but couldn't argue with that. Whenever the shopkeepers would grab him he always managed to get away and when it was one of the other orphans he would always rescue them. The only reason the others got caught was that the police had set a trap for them and managed to separate all but Kanako from him. Even then Keitaro called out a promise to them that he would come back and save them before he absconded with Kanako. "Do you promise to come back?"

"Of course I do." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Here give me your finger." He said as he took her hand and extended her little finger before hooking it with his own. "Now it's a promise." He grinned and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Reluctantly nodding her head Kanako said "OK Onii-sama."

"Good." He grinned and slid her off his lap. Standing up Keitaro pulled out one of the cupcakes and said "Here Kana-chan. I'll leave the food with you and I'll try and steal some more when I get back." He said as he handed her the cake. Moving over to the bed Keitaro pulled off the dusty sheet and tore a long strip from it. "Kana-chan, can you help me tie it around my head?"

"Let's wash it first." She told him as she picked up the water bottle and brought it over to him.

"We need it to drink. It'll be fine as it is." He assured her as he placed it over the cut and gestured for her to do up a knot. Once she reluctantly did as she was told Keitaro turned to her and kissed her forehead and said "I'll be back soon."

"OK Onii-sama." Kanako nodded as she watched him close the door behind him. Finding herself alone Kanako picked up the cupcake he had given her and sat in the far corner of the room where she could watch the door and nibble on the cake as she waited for her brother to return.

**-X-X-X-X-**

**Orphanage Playground **

As the ball that was kicked wide bounced against the fence, an eight year old ran to collect it. He was tall for his age and had wide shoulders for a child that could easily make him mistaken for a child of ten but the large grin on his face showed his childlike innocence. As he picked up the ball he heard a voice whisper "Kenichi-chan..."

Looking around him with the ball clutched protectively to his chest the boy named Kenichi called out "W-Who is there?"

"Over here." The voice replied as one of the bushes rustled.

Slowly approaching the bush her peered into the leaves and asked "Who are you?" in a shaky voice.

"It's me." Keitaro said as his face appeared from between the branches.

"Onii-sama!" the boy cheered as he saw his brother.

"shhhh." Keitaro scolded him. "Are the others here as well or did they separate you all." He asked.

"Yea they kept us together." The boy reported.

"Can you go get them for me? I need to talk to you all." Keitaro replied.

"Sure Onii-sama." The boy grinned.

"Good, just do it quietly so no one else knows I'm here." Keitaro ordered him. After five minutes Kenichi had gathered every one of Keitaro's flock, all thirteen tittering happily as they talked to their Onii-sama. Grinning at them Keitaro quietened them down and asked "Are you all OK?" getting a chorus of yeses he let out a relieved sigh. "Good. Now if you all go get your stuff and some food I can get you out of here." He told them.

The smile fell from the children's faces and they started to shift uncomfortably. "Um, Onii-sama?" a little girl started "We don't want to leave."

Keitaro blinked at her. "W-What do you mean?"

"They're nice to us here." Another child commented.

"No one yells at us." Another put in.

"Or hits us." Kenichi added.

"And they gave us all new clothes and we even get our own rooms and beds." A fourth added.

"And we don't have to steal for food." Another supplied.

Frowning at them Keitaro asked "Are you sure you want to stay?" Getting a nod from each and every one of the orphans Keitaro sighed sadly and said "Alright then, I won't make you leave. But you guys have to be careful. Don't trust those adults OK? Kenichi-chan, make sure you look after everyone OK? Make sure you don't let anyone split you guys up." He told the biggest and strongest of the orphans.

"I will Onii-sama." The boy promised.

"And if one of them so much as yells at one of you I want to all to escape right away." He commanded them. Getting a chorus of yeses Keitaro said "I'll try and come back and see you when I can to make sure you're alright." He promised before moving away from the fence.

"You should come stay with us Onii-sama." One of the girls called out making him stop and turn. "You and Kanako-chan will be safe here and we can all be together again."

Keitaro just shook his head. "I won't go to one of places ever again and I won't let Kana-chan stay there either." He vowed.

"We understand Onii-sama." Kenichi said though they all had disappointed looks on their faces. Keitaro had been through more than all of them and they would never go against what he decided. "Just come back and visit us OK?"

"I will." He smiled kindly at them "I'll see you guys later." He waved as he started to walk away from them when he heard someone call out.

"Hey, what are all you kids doing ov- oh my god, are you Keitaro-kun?" the lady carer asked as she saw the shabbily dressed boy on the other side of the fence. Giving her a deer in the headlights look for less than a moment Keitaro broke into a run. "Hey wait!" the carer called out and started to run towards the gate only for all thirteen children to jump on her and tackle her to the floor, dog-piling her so she couldn't chase after their brother. "What are you lot doing?" she cried.

"We won't let you get Onii-sama!" Kenichi declared as all the children cheered in agreement.

"What's going on here?" another carer ask as she hurried over to the pile of children and her co-worker beneath them.

"It's Keitaro!" the woman under the kids called out. "He was just there!" she cried as she managed to free a hand and pointed to where the boy was.

Looking where she was pointing the carer sighed and said "Well he's gone now so you guys can get off of her." Doing as they were told the thirteen children removed themselves from the carer and stood there with a defiant look in their eyes. "Now, why didn't you guys let us help Keitaro-kun?" the carer asked as she helped the other to her feet.

"Onii-sama protected us so it's our turn to protect Onii-sama!" Kenichi cried which got a chorus of agreement from the others.

"But we weren't going to hurt him!" the one they knocked down cried. "We just want to make sure he's safe like you guys are."

"Don't bother." The other carer advised "You won't convince them otherwise, right?" she asked Kenichi who nodded his head vigorously even though his bottom lip was wobbling. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." She said as she and the other carer started to move away "You guys stay out of trouble OK? Or no ice-cream tonight." She threatened that got awwwws of disappointment from the kids.

**-X-X-X-X-**

**Back at Hinata Sou**

Flushing the toilet Kanako slipped out of the bathroom and looked left and right. She had tried to hold it in until her brother but the cupcake had made her thirsty and she had drunk too much of the water. It had taken a lot of trial and error to find the bathroom and Kanako was egger to get back to their room. Rounding a corner Kanako bumped into something and was knocked back onto her butt. Groaning Kanako froze as she looked up and saw a tanned girl with blond hair wearing her school uniform bent at the waist giving her a curious look. "Who are you?" the tanned girl wondered. In response Kanako just opened and closed her mouth silently. Blinking her large green eyes at the pale girl the uniform clad girl turned and called out "Motokos! Come look what Su found!" she called out.

Coming out from the nearest room a tall woman dressed in a Hakama and Gi with a sword at her hip and long silky black hair reaching down to her hips appeared and approached the two girls. Looking quizzically at Kanako the girl turned to Su and asked "Who is this?"

"Su just found her!" the tanned princess declared. "Can Su keep her?"

"She is not a pet Su-chan." Motoko scolded her. "Are you alright little one?" Motoko asked as she reached out her hand to help the girl up.

Seeing the hand approaching her Kanako's eyes widened in fear and she quickly scrambled to her feet and ran away from the two girls "You scared her away!" Su complained.

Sighing in annoyance at the princess Motoko said "Come on lets go catch her." She told Su as she followed after Kanako with Su bouncing after her.

**-X-X-X-X-**

Racing through the halls Kanako could hear the two girls following behind her; their footsteps ringing in her ears as she tried desperately to escape. Unfortunately for Kanako as she rounded a corner she ran into another young girl, a bluenette this time and both went sprawling to the floor. Hearing the two women who flanked her cry out in surprise and the two she had already met quickly approaching her Kanako instantly got up again and was about to run off when Kitsune quickly grabbed her around the waist and lifted her from the floor. As the girl struggled in her arms Kitsune tried to calm her "Easy now kid, no one's going to hurt you!" she tried to assure the girl.

"Let Go Of Me!" Kanako cried as she swung her heel back which landed squarely in Kitsune's stomach knocking the wind from her and making the woman drop her to the floor as she held her stomach. Finally free Kanako started running again only now with five pursuers instead of two.

Eventually Kanako found herself literally cornered; the girls having chased her into the living room and cut off all the exits forced a fearful Kanako to press into the corner farthest from the girls, trying to make herself as small as possible so that she'd become invisible. As the girls blocked any avenue of escape for the girl they all struggled to catch their breath with the notable exceptions of Su and Motoko. Stepping forward Naru knelt in front of the terrified girl and gently held out her hand to her "It's OK sweetie, we just want to help you." She said but that only made Kanako shy away more.

Unbeknownst to Naru that was one of the worst things she could have said to the girl. During their first week of homelessness their group had encountered two homeless men who said those words almost verbatim. Keitaro had been distrustful of all adults and was no different with those two but they offered food and Keitaro had fourteen hungry mouths to feed. So he accepted their food and their advice about living on the streets. The men had remained honest until night had fallen and the group had settled in for sleep when they tried to abduct Kanako. They had shoved a rag in her mouth to gag her and where about to make their way out of the alley they were situated in when Keitaro appeared in front of them, his eyes burning with rage. The one not holding Kanako had smirked at Keitaro and told him he should just go back to sleep and not try anything. When he went to condescendingly ruffle his hair Keitaro opened his mouth and bit down on one his outstretched finger. The man cried bloody murder and tried to shake the boy from his hand but all that accomplished was for Keitaro's teeth to saw through his flesh to the bone. Left with no choice the man balled up his free and struck Keitaro right between his eyes knocking him back but even then Keitaro didn't relinquish the finger and as the force of the blow sent him flying back it tore the digit from the man's hand making him howl in pain. Keitaro had suffered worse beatings than that in the four years he had been at the orphanage and so stood up and spat the finger at the man's feet before baring his teeth at them with a feral snarl; the once white teeth stained red with blood and with the bandage on his face knocked out of the way by the blow the cut on his face poured blood down his face.

The man looked at the bloodied boy and then just picked up the finger and ran off as fast as he could. Once he was out of sight Keitaro turned his attention to the one still holding Kanako. Taking one step towards them was all it took for the man to drop Kanako and chase after his wounded companion. After that Keitaro no longer trusted anyone taller than he was and every homeless person reciprocated. Word had spread fast among the homeless community of a feral group of kids and their leader who tore off a man's finger and with each retelling the story was exaggerated more and more. It had started out with Keitaro biting off the finger but that soon became a hand and then tales reported that Keitaro hard torn out his throat with his teeth alone before all the children set upon the dying man like a pack of starved wolves. Once the story reached that stage every homeless person gave them a wide berth for fear of being the next victim of the feral pack of children.

And so with Naru's words ringing in her ears along with her brothers warning of never trust an adult Kanako lashed out at the proffered hand making Naru quickly retract the limb. Standing back up Naru retreated back to stand next to Kitsune and said "Well, that didn't work."

"Anyone know who she is?" Kitsune asked, still holding her belly.

"Su's never seen her." The princess chirped as she started to move forward for a closer look only for Kitsune to pull her back.

"Let's not scare her anymore than she already is OK?" the fox lady smiled at the princess. "Anyone got any ideas about what we should do with her?"

"Well we can't leave her sitting there in the corner." Naru said.

"But scaring her further will do no one any good." Motoko commented. "She is already clearly terrified."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Naru asked.

"We should tell Haruka-san. Or the police even." Motoko declared. "They would be able to look after her better than we could." She pointed out.

"I say we keep her for ourselves!" Su decided "She can stay in Su's room and Su will feed her and take her for walks every day!"

"She is not a dog Su-chan." Naru scolded her.

As the girls argued about what to do with Kanako none of them noticed Keitaro sneaking up behind them. Seeing her brother, Kanako's eyes widened and her mouth opened to call out to him but Keitaro brought his finger up to his lips and gestured for her to be quiet before she could. Once she closed her mouth again Keitaro held up three fingers and then gestured for her to come over to him. Getting the slightest of nods to show her understanding Keitaro held up the three fingers again and started to lower each finger one by one counting down.

Three.

Two.

One.

As his final finger fell Keitaro lashed out with his foot to kick Motoko in the back of her knees, forcing her to the ground with a surprised cry. As soon as everyone's eyes were on Motoko, Kanako made her move; rushing past the distracted girls Kanako reached out to grab Keitaro's hand and both ran off down the hallway. "After them!" Naru cried and all five girls started after them.

**-X-X-X-X-**

Rushing down the halls Keitaro looked at Kanako and asked "Are you alright Kana-chan?"

"I'm fine Onii-sama." She replied though she squeezed his hand tightly.

Giving her a quick smile Keitaro turned his head back to see where he was going only to skid to a halt as he came face to face with an upside down Su. Grinning at the boy the princess cheered out "Hiya! Did you come to play with Su too?" she wondered.

Glaring at her, Keitaro turned around and dragged Kanako back the way they came to the cross-corridor they past. Seeing the other girls coming up in front of them Keitaro pulled them right to go down a side passage. They weren't a quarter of the way down the corridor when Motoko rounded the corner at the far end of the hall, sandwiching them between her and the other girls. His lips curling back into a snarl Keitaro put on a burst of speed and at precisely halfway down the hall Keitaro swung left into the wall with his hand extended so that when he hit the wall it spun the revolving panel and allowed him and Kanako to enter the hidden tunnel beyond.

As the girls funnelled down the entrance way they came to nexus of tunnels and stopped dead when they realised they had no way of knowing what way the two children went. As they gave up their search and returned to the living room Naru said "Well Kitsune, I think we found your intruders."

"Yea, but how long have they been here?" Kitsune wondered. "And why does Hinata Sou have to be so unnecessarily big!" she moaned "I went down halls I never knew existed chasing after those kids."

"Regardless of size it appears that boy knows our home better than we do." Motoko observed. "He did not even break his gait when he saw me, he just continued running until he got to that tunnel entrance."

"That's another thing, did any of you know that there were hidden tunnels?" Kitsune asked.

"Su knew." The princess said as she ate a cupcake. "That's how Su got ahead of him." She explained.

"Su-chan where did you get that?" Naru asked.

"Su found it in one of the old rooms. There's a whole bunch of them!" she said happily as she held up the makeshift knapsack full of food.

"That must have been where they were hiding out." Kitsune deduced. "I bet they'll come out of hiding once they get hungry."

"You want to set a trap for them?" Naru guessed.

"Shouldn't we tell Haruka-san about this?" Shinobu wondered meekly.

"I doubt she will be overly concerned." Motoko replied "She seemed rather distracted when we went to see her earlier."

"What about the police?" Naru asked.

"And what will they do?" Kitsune questioned her. "There's no point getting them involved until after we capture them."

"It's decided then." Su cheered. "We'll capture them so Su can play with them!" she declared her intent.

"What you say Su-chan." Kitsune smiled and ruffled her hair. It was easier to humour the girl rather than correct her. "Come on let's get everything ready."

**-X-X-X-X-**

Doubled over in pain as he retched, Keitaro fell to his knees as he spat out the bile that had forced its way up his throat from his stomach onto the floor. With a concerned look on her face Kanako knelt next to her brother and rubbed his back as he coughed hard and vomited out more of his stomach contents. "Are you alright Onii-sama?"

"I-I'm f...fine-!" he groaned out as he heaved.

"I..I'll get you some water." She said as she stood up and started to move away only for Keitaro to grab her wrist and hold her tightly.

"N-No!" he cried. "T-They'll catch you. I...I'll be alright in a minute." He promised as he let go of her wrist.

"Are you sure Onii-sama?" she asked.

"Y...Yes." he said weakly as he crawled away from his vomit and say against the wall, his eyes squeezed shut to try and block out the pain. "I'll be fine soon." He promised.

Sitting next to him Kanako gently pulled him so that his head lay on her lap. Feeling his body shudder and convulse as he tried to control the dry heaves Kanako soothingly ran her hand over her back and the other through his hair. Trying to take his mind off of his pain Kanako asked "Were the others OK?"

"T-They seemed fine." He told her. "They wanted to stay where they were."

"oh." Kanako murmured sadly. She had hoped the other children would come back, perhaps they would have know how to help her Onii-sama.

Looking up at her out the corner of his eye Keitaro said "They said the people there were nice." He murmured "Do...Do you want to go live there?"

Kanako paused in her stroking to for a moment before asking "Will you live there as well?"

"No." He said straight away. "Never." He declared. "Never again." He said, his voice as hard as iron.

"Then I won't either." She smiled down at him. No matter what happened she never wanted to be separated from her brother.

Retuning her smile Keitaro murmured. "Whatever you want Kana-chan." He told her as he reached up to gently hold her hand.

Stroking his hand with her thumb Kanako said "What are we going to do now Onii-sama?"

"We...We'll have to leave now that they know we're here. They might have found our food so when it is night time we'll go steal some from the kitchen and then leave." He told her.

Kanako's eyes welled up with tears "Sorry Onii-sama. It's my fault they found us."

Giving her hand a reassuring squeeze Keitaro said "It's alright Kana-chan. They would have found us eventually. We'll just find somewhere else to live. We'll always be together." He promised her.

"I'd like that Onii-sama." She murmured happily. "Onii-sama? How did you know there were these tunnels?"

Keitaro shrugged "Just did." He replied. "It just made sense that it was here."

"I see." Kanako murmured. "You should rest now Onii-sama. I'll wake you when it is night time."

"Thanks Kana-chan." He murmured as his eyes closed. Smiling down at him Kanako gently ran her fingers through his hair with a content smile on her face.

**-X-X-X-X-**

**Later that Night**

Opening the panel Keitaro poked his head out into the corridor Keitaro looked up and down the passageway and saw that it was empty. Slipping out of the tunnel and into the dark hallway while pulling Kanako behind, him the two orphans slowly made their way to the kitchen. Pausing before entering the living room Keitaro checked to make sure there was no one hiding there and then moved onto the kitchen. Heading towards the refrigerator Keitaro pulled open the door and squinted as the dim light shone in his eyes. Pulling out a large towel he had snatched Keitaro grabbed all the food that he could and placed it in the towel before pulling the corners up and tied them into a knot.

Shouldering his burden he smiled at Kanako and took a hold of her hand again. Leaving the kitchen quietly the pair moved into the living room. They had only just reached the sofa when someone yelled out "NOW!" and at once the room was flooded with light, making both Keitaro and Kanako cry out as they were blinded. Before they could do anything both children were picked up and held tightly. "Gotcha!" a voice cheered.

As their eyes adjusted to the light they saw all the girls surrounding them, with Motoko restraining the thrashing Keitaro while Kitsune held onto Kanako; being sure to keep the girls legs away from her stomach this time. "Let Go Of Us!" Keitaro yelled at them.

"Not until you both calm down!" Kitsune said as Naru grabbed Kanako's arms to keep her from flailing about.

"Don't touch her!" Keitaro snarled as he kicked and elbowed and punched the girl holding him.

"Stop that." Motoko ordered him as she shifted her hold so that her left arm was around his waist while the other grabbed his wrist.

Given the opportunity Keitaro wrenched his arm suddenly so that he pulled Motoko's wrist within range of his teeth. Without missing a beat Keitaro opened his mouth and bit down hard on her wrist as his fingernails on his free hand gouged scratches deep enough to draw blood. Crying out in pain Motoko released her hold on the boy; dropping him to the floor where he landed with a heavy thud on his stomach, his head hitting the floor with a loud thump, opening up his wound. Ignoring his injury Keitaro stood up and dashed forwards towards Kanako. Not wanting to suffer the same fate as Motoko, Kitsune and Naru dropped the still squirming girl and jumped out of the way as Keitaro caught Kanako before she hit the floor and retreated down the hall.

"Are you alright Motoko-chan?" Naru asked as all the girls rushed to her side.

"Not really no!" Motoko spat as she tightly gripped her wrist below the wound. "That brat almost tore my hand off!"

"Come on let's have a look." Kitsune said as she grabbed her wrist. "Wow, he really tried to take a chunk out of you didn't he?"

"It feels like he succeeded." Motoko growled through gritted teeth.

"Shinobu-chan can you go get the first aid kit?" Kitsune asked as she led Motoko to the sofa. "I think we're gonna need it."

**-X-X-X-X-**

Retreating back to the safety of the tunnels Keitaro set Kanako on the floor before falling to his knees with one hand wrapped around his stomach and the other to clutch his bleeding face. "Onii-sama!" Kanako cried as she knelt next to him and grasped his shoulder "Onii-sama what's wrong?"

"N-N-Nothing." Keitaro gasped, his breathing laboured "I...I'll... I'll be fi-" before he could finish reassuring her Keitaro broke into a fit of coughs, blood spraying from his lips every time he expelled air before falling forward onto the floor.

"ONII-SAMA!" Kanako screamed.

**-X-X-X-X-**

Back in living room Shinobu was dabbing disinfectant onto the bleeding bit and scratches making the girl wince each time it was applied to her. "I'm so glad we tried to capture them." Motoko growled as she glared at Kitsune who was sitting opposite them with a thoughtful look on her face.

"I think I know who they are." She stated in response to Motoko's comment.

"Well don't keep us in suspense." Naru said. "Who are they?"

Reaching onto the coffee table Kitsune grabbed the newspaper and held up the front page story to Naru "Remember I was telling you about those runaways that had been terrorising shopkeepers around town? Well don't our two houseguests seem sort of familiar?"

"They can't be." Naru shook her head as Motoko grabbed the paper from Kitsune's hand and read the story.

"Why not?" Kitsune asked. "Did you see the clothes they were wearing? By the looks of them they haven't been washed in a while. Not to mention the biting and scratching the boy did to Motoko-chan here. They even match the description that was given."

"It would also explain why she was so afraid of us." Motoko agreed as she grimaced as Shinobu tightly bound the wound with a bandage. "If she was abused like this article suggests it is not surprising how she reacted. Nor is it surprising why he was so protective of her."

"Regardless of who they are we still need to discuss what we're going to do about them." Naru replied.

"Call the police." Motoko said sternly. "Regardless of his reasons that boy is still feral and we should let them deal with them."

"But what good will it do when we can't catch them? And for all we know they've already run off. I doubt they would be very eager to stay around here after all that's happened." Naru argued.

"We should still call them." Kitsune disagreed "The police are asking for any information on those two so it'd be best to tell them that their in the area if nothing else. Otherwise who knows how long they'll be on the streets before they are captured. It's not exactly safe for them to be out on the streets you know."

"I doubt he will have any trouble defending themselves but Kitsune is right." Motoko agreed. "Anything could happen to them before the police find them."

Letting out a sigh Naru nodded her head. "I guess you're right. I'll give them a call now but I doubt they'll do anything until morning. We'll also have to tell Haruka-san." She said as she stood up and moved over to the phone. Just as she picked up the receiver Naru heard Kitsune cry out "oh my god!"

Quickly turning around Naru's mouth dropped open at what she saw. Kanako was pulling her brother into the room with her hands under his armpits while Keitaro's head lolled to one side; the blood from his bleeding scar dripped down onto his shoulder while the blood that slowly trickled from his mouth ran down his chin and onto his already filthy clothes. Setting Keitaro down as gently as she could Kanako turned to the girls with tears streaming down her face "Please!" she begged them. "Please Help My Onii-Sama!"

**-X-X-X-X-**

Having had Keitaro and Kanako transported to the hospital in an ambulance with Kitsune being the only legal adult riding along with them the other girls had made their own way down to the hospital. Once they did they managed to track down Kitsune who was sitting in a waiting room. She had reported that Keitaro had been taken away for emergency surgery with Kanako joining them in the operating room as she refused to be parted with her brother even in there and had put her teeth to good use just as her brother would have done for her. With no time to deal with her the doctors had allowed her to scrub in with them as long as she remained in the corner out of the way.

It was several hours later when a female doctor stormed into the waiting room flanked by a group of security guards and a nurse all of which were glaring at the assembled girls. "I will ask this only once." She snapped at them. "Why is it that that boy has evidence of serious physical abuse covering his body?" when the girls looked amongst themselves the doctor growled out "You can either tell me now or you can tell the police when they get here." She warned them.

Stepping forward Kitsune held out a copy of yesterday's newspaper to the doctor and said "We think that he's one of the two that got away." She explained.

Snatching the paper from her the doctor scanned the report, the expression on her face softening before turning pale at the implications. "W-What makes you think this is him?"

"The description matches him and the little girl that came with him doesn't it?" Kitsune answered. "And it would explain the abuse wouldn't it."

"Yes but it doesn't explain how he broke his rib." She said as her glare returned "It was broken less than ten hours ago not two months." She pointed out.

"I fear that may be my fault." Motoko admitted as she stood up and approached the doctor. "When we found them in our dorm we attempted to capture them but when I picked him up he bit and scratched me." Motoko said as she pulled up her sleeve to show her bandaged wrist. "When he did I dropped him and that may be what caused the break." Motoko confessed as she looked down shamefaced.

Stepping forward the doctor took a hold of Motoko's arm and unwrapped the bloodied bandage from her wrist and sucked in air through her teeth as she saw the deep bite and scratches he had left in her arm. "Did you get this checked out?" she asked the girl as she examined the wound.

"No we disinfected it and bound it at home." Motoko answered.

"Disinfecting it won't stop you from getting tetanus." She scolded Motoko "You need to get a tetanus shot and get these stitched up. You're lucky; it doesn't look deep enough to have damaged your tendon or the artery." Turning to the nurse she ordered her to fetch everything that was needed to help Motoko before dismissing the guards that still blocked the exit.

**-X-X-X-X-**

"So how is he?" Naru asked as she watched the doctor stitch up Motoko's wrist.

"Not good." The doctor grunted out. "I have never seen that level of abuse before nor do I wish to again. Most if not all his ribs were fractured and when you dropped him one broke and pierced his lung. That's why he was bleeding from his mouth and he needed surgery to re-inflate the lung. The lung should be alright for now but we still need to watch him closely." She reported which brought a sigh of relief from the girls. "But what's truly worrisome is that gash running from his forehead down below his right eye. It was in the process of scabbing over when it was reopened and caused him massive blood loss. It's surprising that he's been able to go two months without collapsing. The initial cut should have been more than enough to make him faint from anaemia."

"We found a dirty rag earlier." Motoko supplied. "It was stained with blood so he was probably using that to stem the blood flow."

"If that's true it would certainly explain how it got so badly infected." The doctor sighed, "We are more worried about that than his lung at this point." She admitted as she re-bandaged Motoko's wrist. "You see, with infections that have gotten to the stage that his has, it is more than likely to spread to areas closest to the wound, the most probable being his eyes. We won't know for sure until we run more tests but appears to have already spread to his right eye and he will almost certainly lose the sight in that one." She said gravely. "To be honest it's a miracle that he isn't already blind." Seeing the horrified looks on the girls faces the doctor said "It's fortunate that you brought him in when you did. Much longer and mortification would have set in and there would have been very little we could have done for him. Without medical treatment he'd have eventually gone completely bind and then died." She gave them a small smile as she gave Motoko her injection. "In those terms losing the use of one eye doesn't seem so bad does it?"

"What will happen to them once he's better?" Kitsune asked.

"We've called social services and informed them of who we think he is. They'll try and find a family member to take care of them but since they escaped from an orphanage the chances of finding someone who can is slim. They'll probably go to another orphanage." The doctor said.

"I doubt he'll willingly go to one." Naru said "He doesn't seem very trusting of adults."

"Well once he's healthy enough to leave it's out of my hands. He's going to have to take antibiotics for a while so if he runs before he finishes the course of pills he'll be back one way or another." She sighed.

"What about the girl?" Motoko asked "Has she suffered similar abuse?"

"No way of knowing." The doctor said "She won't let us touch her. The last orderly that tried to needed stitches like you did. I don't suppose you know their names do you?"

"They weren't exactly talkative." Naru said.

"Well we'll find out when social services gets here." The doctor sighed as she finished treating Motoko. "You'll need to come back in, in about two weeks. We'll check to make sure everything is alright and hopefully remove the stitches." She told the kendo girl. "Well I had best get back to the patient; he'll probably be awake by now. The police will want to talk to you but you can go home now if you like. I'll give you a call if anything happens to them." She smiled as she stood up and made her way to the door.

Before she reached it the burst open and a furious Haruka stormed up to the doctor "Are you Doctor Saijou?"

"T-That's right." The doctor stuttered out, caught by surprise by the angry Urashima.

"Then I demand you tell me where my nephew is!" she snapped.

"Haruka?" Kitsune cried. "What are doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Haruka countered.

"Alright, everyone be quiet!" the doctor yelled at them. "Now Miss, who are you and who is it that you want to see?"

"I am Haruka Urashima and I am here to see Keitaro Urashima." Haruka said.

"I'm afraid I do not have a patient by that name." The doctor answered stiffly.

"The police and social services called me and said that you had an eight year old that matches the description of a child that ran away from an orphanage about two months ago." Haruka replied growing more and more irritated "Do you have him or not?"

"I do. These girls brought him in a couple of hours ago." The doctor explained.

Haruka blinked "You lot did? Why didn't you tell me?"

"We didn't know he was your nephew!" Kitsune defended herself. "We didn't even know that you had a nephew."

"More to the point, why was he in an orphanage if he had living family members." The doctor asked.

"Because he wasn't allowed to." Haruka snapped "Keitaro's parents died when he was four and both my family and Keitaro's father's family wanted full custody of him so the courts decided that he should be put into an orphanage until it was resolved." Haruka spat. "And I've spent the last two months using any free time I had to search for him when it was discovered that he was missing from that hellhole!" Haruka glared at the doctor. "Now are you going to take me to my nephew or am I going to have to turn this hospital upside down to find him?"

"I see no reason why I should allow you to see him." The doctor returned her glare. "With the way you're acting there's no way I'd allow you anywhere near that child!" she snapped.

With rage flashing in her eyes Haruka balled up her fists and stepped towards the doctor only for Naru and Motoko to grab her by the arms and hold her back. Stepping in front of the doctor Kitsune said "Please, is there any chance that she can see her nephew?"

"If she calms down." She allowed. "I won't let her aggravate my patient." The doctor declared.

"She'll behave herself." Kitsune promised. "Right Haruka?" Kitsune asked.

Shrugging off Naru and Motoko Haruka grunted "I don't care what it takes I want to see my nephew."

Letting out a sigh Doctor Saijou said "Alright, come along. We'll see if he's up to talking to you."

**-X-X-X-X-**

Entering his room the doctor said "Well, _Keitaro_-kun..." she said with smug satisfaction at knowing his name. "How are you feeling?"

Keitaro's head shot up at the sudden entrance and his left eye narrowed at the woman. His head was wrapped in bandages; the cloth ran diagonally across his face his face from right to left covering his nose completely along with his right eye. His ragged clothes had been replaced by hospital pyjamas and he had been handcuffed to the bed to prevent him from escaping. "Fine." He answered stiffly.

"That's good." She smiled as she approached and shined a light into his eye making him squint and glare at her. "Any pain anywhere?"

"My wrist hurts." He complained as she shook his manacles. "Can you take this off?"

"So you can run away before I can finish getting you better?" Saijou smirked knowingly at him. "I don't think so. You're gonna keep that on until you're ready to be released." She said as she ruffled his hair which made him frown and bat her hand away. Looking at Kanako who was sitting next to her brother the doctor saw that the nurses had managed to find a new dress for the little girl to wear in place of her regular attire. "What about you? Are you alright?"

"She's fine." Keitaro snapped as he pulled Kanako closer to him.

"I was talking to her." The doctor said dryly as she flicked his forehead. "Are you hurt anywhere?" getting a shy shake of the head from the girl Doctor Saijou reached out and gently patted her hair "That's good." She smiled as she felt the girl stiffen under her touch and saw her brother bristle with anger. "Seeing as you are so energetic you're up to talking to your visitor."

"I don't want to see them!" he snapped at her, guessing it was someone who was going to take him and Kanako back to an orphanage.

"Too bad." The doctor smirked as he glared at her with one eye. "You don't have much choice in the matter." She told him as she moved back to the door and said "You can come in now."

Stepping into the room a woman in her mid twenties with short brown hair nervously smiled at him "It's good to see you again Kei-kun."

Hearing her voice Keitaro frowned uncertainly. He knew he knew that voice but he couldn't place it. It stirred memories from a lifetime ago, ones that had given way to the harsh lessons he had learnt over the last four years. "W-Who are you?" he asked, making Kanako give him a concerned look as it was the first time she had ever heard her brother so shaken.

The smile fell from the woman's face and her eyes brimmed with hurt "I guess it's to be expected that you wouldn't remember me." She said as she approached the bedridden boy and sat on the bed next to him making Keitaro shy away from her. "You've grown up so much since I last saw you." She murmured as she reached out to cup his cheek only for Kanako to bat her hand away and kneel in front of her brother with her arms wide to protect him from this new threat. Haruka blinked at the sudden appearance before smiling kindly at the girl "You must be Kanako-chan?" she asked, catching the girl off the guard. Gently placing her hand against her cheek Haruka softly said "Thank you for looking after my precious nephew."

Grabbing Kanako away from the strange woman Keitaro looked up at her with suspicion in his eye Keitaro said "N-Nephew? W-What are you talking about?"

Giving him a weak smile Haruka reached into her pocket and pulled out a tattered photograph, the picture dog-eared and torn from being handled so much. "Do you know who's in this photo?"

Staring down at the picture Keitaro reached out and took it into his hand "That...That's mum and dad..." he murmured. The photo showed five people, a man and his wife standing behind a slightly younger looking version of the woman next to him sitting on a chair with a small boy on her lap and an old woman next to them. "A-And that's me..." he said as he ran his finger over his unmarred and grinning face. "T-This is...Aunty..." he thought as he looked at the woman whose lap he sat upon. Looking up at the woman next to him as she reached up to stroke his hair the dam burst and long forgotten memories came flooding back; memories of a time when food was given not stolen, a time when he was looked after instead of taking the burden of others, a time when he trusted indiscriminately, a time when a smile came so easily to his face, a time when he wasn't always in pain and he wasn't afraid, a time when he was loved.

As tears escaped and ran down his cheek from his one uncovered eye he choked out "A-Aunty...?"

"Kei-kun..." Haruka smiled as her own tears started to fall and she gently cupped his cheek.

"Aunty!" Keitaro bawled as he flung himself at her and buried his head in her chest, all the while weeping and calling out to her as his hand tightly griped her shirt with the intention of never letting go.

Wrapping her arms around his small body Haruka squeezed him tightly and buried her nose into his soft black hair and matched his sobs with her own. "Kei-kun!"

Looking in from the door all the Hinata girls watched the tearful reunion with small smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes though only Shinobu openly wept. Looking at the tea shop proprietor Kitsune let out a small "huh."

"Something wrong Kitsune?" Naru asked quietly as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"It's just that I've known Haruka for over three years and I think this is the first time I've ever seen her smile." Kitsune said as she looked at the most blissful smile she had ever seen plastered on Haruka's face as she nuzzled into his hair. "She's got a really beautiful smile." She murmured with a smile of her own.

**-X-X-X-X-**

**A Month Later**

Standing at the bottom of the long stone stairway leading up to their new home Haruka looked down at her two charges. Keitaro stood there holding her hand wearing a light blue jumper with Kanako tightly wrapped around his arm wearing a pretty pink dress that her brother had picked out for her that she cherished. Giving his hand an affectionate squeeze Haruka smiled as her nephew looked up at her and saw that even his milky white, right eye was brimming with happiness and love. "Are you two ready to get settled into your new home?"

"Yes Aunty." Keitaro grinned up at her, answering for both of them as Kanako often let him do.

"Come on then. I know the girls can't wait to see you again." She smiled as they three of them set off up the long stone stairway to their new home.

* * *

**Authors Note**

Well here's the (hopefully) long awaited chapter of Kid Keitaro 2. Even though it's not canon I hope you enjoyed it. Once again sorry for the long wait but with Uni work and Ancestor to write I haven't had much time to look at Kid Keitaro.

Anyway, please leave a review and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 5 Holiday Special: Christmas

**The Chronicles of Kid-Keitaro**

**Chapter 5 - Holiday Special: Christmas **

As snow fell from the sky and settled on the roof of Hinata Sou a seasonal cheer permeated the old building and affected all the residents. Motoko and Naru were busy hanging decorations, Kitsune and Mutsumi were embroiled in a drinking game of their own making while Haruka kept an eye on them to make sure they didn't get too drunk and Shinobu was busy preparing their meal and occasionally half-heartedly chasing away the princess of Hinata Sou with a ladle whenever she tried to make a contribution to the meal. As for the youngest residents...

"Onii-chan, you shouldn't go out there." Kanako sniffed. Standing by the doorway of their room Kanako wore a heavy Yukata with multiple layers to keep her warm against the bitter temperatures and help her fight off the cold that she was suffering through, occasionally rubbing her red nose against her sleeve with Kuro wrapped around her neck; the cat trying to keep his mistress warm.

"I'll be fine Nako-chan." He smiled reassuringly at her "See? I'm all wrapped up." He told her as gestured to the thick coat he was wearing as well as the gloves, woolly hat and scarf. "You should get back to bed and keep warm." He said as he slipped another layer over her shoulders. "You won't get better if you don't rest." He lectured her.

"But it's still snowing." She pointed out as she rubbed her red nose.

"I know. That's why I have to go and make sure the puppies are fed." He smiled.

"But Aunty said you're not allowed to go see them by yourself." She reminded him.

"Don't worry." He grinned as he ruffled her hair. "I'll be fine. They won't hurt me."

"But Granny Hina will be arriving soon." Kanako tried again to dissuade him. "Don't you want to be here when she arrives?"

"I won't be long." He promised. "I'll give them some food and come right back." He said with an easy smile as he kissed her forehead. "Get some rest OK? When I get back I'll make you something tasty that'll make you feel all better." He assured her.

"OK." She reluctantly sniffed and waved him off. Sneaking down to the kitchen Keitaro saw that Shinobu was distracted by Su who was determined to help the preparation of their meal. Covertly snatching up some scraps of meat Keitaro went unnoticed to the back door and slipped out into the garden.

Making his way to the tree line as snow continued to fall, Keitaro entered the forest and travelled along the path that his numerous trips into the forest had defined. The ground was largely untouched by the falling snow; only a thin layer covered the ground as the canopy of branches shielded the floor despite the fact that they lost their leaves months ago. Hopping over a fallen log Keitaro made his way to the hollow his wolves had made their den. As soon as he reached the opening of the depression Keitaro called out to his wolves and was greeted by a chorus of ecstatic yaps as the wolf pups emerged from the hollow. They had grown quickly since he had first found them though they were still tiny in comparison to their parents.

Kneeling down Keitaro laughed happily as the puppies leapt up around him. Stroking their soft fur Keitaro hugged all six of the pups before continuing on towards the hollow; the large male coming out to greet him. Hugging the black wolf around its neck Keitaro nuzzled into its thick fur before following it into the lair.

Seeing the grey she-wolf lift her head from where she lay, Keitaro wondered over to her and affectionately stroked her head, and giggled happily as she ran her tongue along his cheek. Ruffling her hair Keitaro was tackled to the floor by the baying puppies as they each competed for his attention. As Keitaro laughed and the puppies licked his face with their long wet tongues the adult wolves shouldered their way between their young and pulled their pups off their master by the scruffs of the neck. Once Keitaro was free he sat up and grinned at them all. "How are you all doing?" he asked. When the puppies started to bark in response the large black wolf snapped its jaws to silence them before padding over to give his face a lick. Smiling happily Keitaro stroked its flanks and said "Good. I've got some snacks for you." He told them as he pulled out his makeshift knapsack and opened it to reveal the scraps of meat.

Smelling the treats the young wolves barked excitedly and charged forward only for their father to block their path and bare it's teeth at them. With his children giving little whines of submission the black wolf turned to the meat and sniffed it. Grabbing the two biggest pieces for itself and its mate the male lay next to the she-wolf and started to devour its meal. With the parents fed Keitaro grabbed the remaining meat and tossed them to the pups who snapped them up. Smiling happily as the tiny wolves fought amongst themselves Keitaro turned back to the adults. "I got another present for you guys." He told them as he showed them a large blanket. "It's an old blanket that'll help keep you warm during the winter." He said as he laid out the blanket for them.

Standing up the female padded over to him and stepped on the soft blanket, lightly clawing at it as she tested the strange fabric before laying down on it. "You like it?" he asked. In response the she-wolf crawled towards him and lay across his lap and leaned up to lick his chin. Smiling happily Keitaro wrapped his arms around her neck and nuzzled into her soft fur. "If it gets much colder you guys can come to Hinata Sou. There's plenty of space in the Hinata where you can hide and the Nee-sans will never know you're there." He promised them. To show his thanks the black wolf padded over to him and nuzzled against the boy, making him squirm happily as its cold nose brushed against him.

Ruffling their fur Keitaro shifted the she-wolf off of his lap and stood up. "I've got to get back to Hinata Sou now but I'll try and come bring some more food later." He promised as he made his way out of the depression. The black wolf followed after him with the intent of escorting him back to the building and when the pups tried to follow suit he gave a sharp bark and sent them scurrying back to their mother. Turning around Keitaro waved goodbye to the puppies and she-wolf as he walked backwards. Turning around again Keitaro ran into something and fell backwards with an oomph. Looking up at what he ran into Keitaro saw a beautiful woman standing in front of him dressed in a pure white kimono; her skin was so pale that it seemed to glow and was contrasted by her long black hair that fell past her waist. Standing up, Keitaro brushed himself off and looked up at the woman "Sorry about running into you." He said as he scratched the back of his head and bowed to her. When she didn't respond Keitaro looked back up at her and saw that she was staring down at him with her head tilted slightly.

Keitaro returned her stare for a moment before saying "My name's Keitaro." He introduced himself.

"Kei...taro?" the woman pondered.

"That's right." Keitaro grinned up at her. "What's your name?"

The woman paused and blinked as if she were considering how to answer before murmuring "Yuki...Onna..."

Keitaro blinked at her before grinning widely at her "It's nice to meet you Onna nee-san."

"Onna... nee-san?" she wondered with a tilted head.

"uhuh, I've already got a Yuki nee-san who works with my Aunty so I'll call you Onna nee-san." He decided with a grin.

Yuki Onna looked down at her with her blue-purple coloured eyes and returned his grin with a small smile. Reaching out she made to pet his head only for the black wolf to step in between the two, its teeth bared with a long growl echoing out from its throat and its black hackles standing on ends making her retract her hand. "Stop it!" Keitaro cried as he wrapped his arms around the black wolfs neck to restrain it. "Don't be mean to Onna nee-san!" he scolded his pet. Once it stopped pulling against him Keitaro let go of the wolf and bopped it on the head. "You can't do that to people otherwise Aunty won't let me come see you anymore." He threatened the wolf before bowing to the kimono clad woman "Sorry Onna nee-san. He's not usually like this." He apologised. Wearily reaching out again the Yuki Onna gently petted his head. Feeling her cold hand a top his head Keitaro rose from his bow and smiled up at her. "Don't worry, he'll behave himself from now on won't you?" he asked the wolf as he scratched it behind the ear. The wolf made a grunting sound in reluctant agreement. "Good boy." Keitaro grinned and petted the wolf affectionately.

Turning back to the woman in front of him Keitaro asked "What are you doing here Onna nee-san? Do you live near here?" She considered this for a moment before nodding her head. "You should be careful wondering about around here by yourself. There are lots of wild animals around and Aunty said there is going to be a big snowstorm later today so you should get home soon." He warned her. Nodding her head the woman held out her hand to him. Tilting his head at the proffered hand Keitaro said "Do you want me to take you home?"

Getting another nod Keitaro smiled at her. "OK, I'll make sure you get home safe." He promised as he reached out to grab her hand. As they turned away Keitaro felt something tug on the back of his jacket. Turning around, Keitaro saw his wolf biting the back of his coat with its feet dug into the ground so that he was being dragged along. Tilting his head Keitaro petted its head and said "Don't worry, you can come along too." He assured the animal. The wolf reluctantly let go of his master's coat but stayed close to him all the while staring balefully up at the woman.

As they walked through the forest Keitaro hummed happily to himself while the woman he was escorting glided along in silence. Looking up at her Keitaro asked "Is your home close, Onna nee-san?"

The pale woman nodded her head and murmured "Yes." in the same quiet voice.

"That's good." He smiled "Granny Hina's coming to visit today and I wanna be there to greet her when she arrives." He explained conversationally.

"Granny... Hina...?" she wondered.

"Uhuh, she's been travelling around the world so she hardly ever gets to visit but she said that she would be back for Christmas." He explained as he looked up at her. "What about you Onna nee-san? Are you having family around for Christmas?"

Yuki looked down at him for a long moment before nodding her head. "Yes."

"That's good." He smiled up at her. "It's fun having lots of people around isn't it?" In response she gave him a non committal mmmm as the trio continued onwards deeper into the forest.

**-X-X-X-X-**

"Onna nee-san, look at this!" Keitaro grinned as he knelt down. Doing as he bid Yuki Onna knelt next to him and saw that he had found a single white flower still in bloom. "Isn't it pretty?" he beamed up at her "And it's still alive even though it's winter!" he cheered.

Nodding her head Yuki Onna reached out to gently stroke the petals and said "Shirayuki."

Keitaro blinked up at her "Is that what it's called?" getting a nod from her Keitaro looked down at it again and smiled "Snow white..." he said thoughtfully "Like you." He grinned. Seeing her tilt her head in confusion Keitaro explained. "Because you're name is Yuki and you're dressed all in white. But you're a lot prettier though." He grinned at her.

As her cheeks coloured slightly at the complement Yuki Onna smiled faintly and reached out to pet his head, acutely aware of the wolf that was still glowering at her, its eyes locked on her extended hand. Seeing him happily accept her attention Yuki Onna turned back to the flower. "You like...?" she wondered.

"Uhuh." He smiled at her. Reaching down Keitaro gently plucked the flower from the ground and threaded it through her long dark hair just above her ear. Blinking at this act she looked questioningly at him. "Now you look even prettier." He grinned innocently up at her.

Smiling sincerely at him she stood and held out her hand to him. "Come..." she told him softly. Taking a hold of her hand again Keitaro grinned up at her and allowed her to lead him in a different direction than which they were originally heading.

**-X-X-X-X-**

Making her way up a steep hill Yuki Onna noticed that he escort was lagging behind her. Pausing to let him and his pet catch up with her she saw that he was out of breath. Reaching out, she gently petted his head "Are...you alright?" she asked.

Smiling up at her Keitaro nodded his head "I'm OK." He assured her.

The kimono clad woman stared down at him for a long moment before kneeling down and said "Climb...on." she told him. Smiling at her Keitaro wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her tightly from behind.

As she stood up and started walking again Keitaro giggled happily and rubbed his cheek against hers only to stop and say "Onna nee-san, you're really cold! Here wear this." He told her as he pulled off his scarf and wrapped it around her neck. Feeling the warmth of the material around her face Yuki Onna smiled thankfully at him "Thank you..." she said.

"That's OK Onna nee-san." He smiled and nuzzled into her long black hair. Yuki Onna smiled and tilted her head to rest on his.

**-X-X-X-X-**

Having changed course again after she had picked him up Yuki Onna moved with purpose through the forest with the wolf easily keeping pace with her all the while keeping watchful eye on his master. Reaching where she intended to take him on this little diversion she slipped him off her back and pointed in front of them. "There..." she murmured.

"What's there?" Keitaro asked. Yuki Onna simply smiled and gestured for him to go forward. Doing as he was instructed Keitaro moved forward past some trees and into a clearing. Waving away the steam that filled the air Keitaro's eyes lit up as he saw the pool in the middle of the clearing. "It's a hot springs!" he cheered happily.

Nodding her head Yuki Onna smiled as she drew level with him "Go on..." she murmured and pressed her hand against his back.

Rushing forward Keitaro knelt at the side of the pool and removed her glove before dipping his finger into the water. "It's just like the one back at Hinata Sou." He reported happily. Hearing a soft splash Keitaro turned to see Yuki Onna had removed her kimono and stepped into the pool. "Onna nee-san! What are you doing?" Keitaro cried.

"Bathing..." she replied with a small smile "Come..." she told him as she held out a hand to him. "Will help with... tiredness." She pointed out.

"But it's too cold." He objected.

Yuki Onna tilted her head to the side "Warm..." she said as she held up her hand and allowed the water to drain from between her fingers.

"But what about when we get out?" he asked. "We haven't got any towels to dry ourselves with." He pointed out.

"I'll... dry you." She promised with a smile.

"But..." Keitaro murmured, not wanting her to see his back.

"What's...wrong?" she asked as she drifted closer to him, his wolf growling as he sensed its master's discomfort.

"Nothing." He said quickly as petted his wolfs head to calm it down. "I'll get in." He told her as he quickly slipped off his clothes and climbed into the pool; instantly lowering himself up to the neck so that his scars would remain hidden. Seeing the boy sigh as the warmth of the water enveloped him Yuki Onna affectionately petted his head. Looking up at her Keitaro smiled at her. "This is nice Onna nee-san." Keitaro smiled.

"Feel... better?" she asked sweetly.

"Uhuh." He smiled up at her.

"Good..." She smiled and pulled him onto her lap. Humming happily as he rested his head between her breasts Yuki Onna leaned down and nuzzled into his scruffy hair. "You like...this bath?" she asked him.

"Yep." Keitaro grinned at her. "It's just like the one back at Hinata Sou. You should come and try it." He insisted.

"Perhaps..." she allowed as she hugged him closer to her pale body.

Gently taking hold of the silken strands of black hair that draped over her shoulder Keitaro rolled them between his fingers before rubbing it against his cheek. "It'll be a lot of fun and afterwards I can make you something tasty and then we could sleep together in my room." He told her. "That'd be fun wouldn't it?" he asked as he looked up at her.

Yuki Onna smiled down at him and nuzzled her nose into his hair. "Yes... It would be." She agreed quietly. Hugging him tightly Yuki Onna asked him "Are you... still tired?"

"Nope!" he grinned "I'm much better now." He assured her.

"Good." She smiled as she stood up. "Come." She said as she held out her hand to him.

"But it's so cold out." He objected. "How are meant to dry ourselves without any towels?" he asked.

"Come." She insisted with a smile. Reluctantly taking a hold of her hand Keitaro allowed her to pull him out of the warm water. As Keitaro shivered his wolf padded over to him and pressed itself against him. Smiling as the wolf's warm fur kept the chill of the wind from hitting him Keitaro wrapped his arms around the animals neck and nuzzled into the wolfs scruff when he felt something run along his back. Tensing at the contact Keitaro turned his head to see the woman kneeling behind him and running her kimono over his body. Apparently not noticing the scars on his back Yuki Onna used her white kimono to dry him off and once she was done she helped him back into his clothes.

Thanking her Keitaro asked "What about you Onna nee-san? You'll catch a cold if you wear wet clothes." He warned her. Smiling at him Yuki Onna petted his head before standing up and flapped her kimono in one sharp motion. Slipping the garment back onto her slender body she smiled down at him. Frowning at her Keitaro said "That's not good enough Onna nee-san! You're gonna get sick if you wear that." He protested. Yuki Onna simply smiled knowingly down at him and shook her head before affectionately ruffling his hair. Still frowning at her Keitaro climbed up her willowy body and wrapped his arms around her neck "If you're gonna wear that then I'll just have to keep you warm." He declared as he nuzzled into her chest.

Wrapping her arms around the small boy Yuki Onna smiled happily as she buried her nose in his hair, holding tightly onto him as a mother would her son. Hearing a threatening growl from Keitaro's pet Yuki Onna pulled away slightly from the boy though she kept him clutched to her chest and continued on their way.

**-X-X-X-X-**

Reaching the crest of the hill she was traversing Yuki Onna placed Keitaro on the floor and pointed over the rise. Looking up at her Keitaro asked "What's over there?" instead of answering she just smiled kindly and gestured once again over the hill. "Is it another hot spring?" he wondered. Remaining quiet Yuki Onna simply pressed he hand against his back to urge him forward. Striding through the snow Keitaro made his way up the rest of the hill and grinned widely at what he saw.

Over the hill was a field filled with Shirayuki; with no trees over head the hundreds of white blooms seemed to thrive in the snow that layered ground. Running down hill with the fresh snow crunching under his feet Keitaro skidded to a halt and knelt down to examine the flowers with his wolf bounding after him. Coming level with the boy Yuki Onna smiled and petted his head. "You like?" she asked.

Grinning up at her Keitaro nodded his head. "It's really pretty! I bet Kana-chan would really like to see this."

Yuki Onna paused in her petting as she stared down at him. "Kana...chan?" she asked.

"Uhuh, Kana-chan's my sister." He explained as he rummaged through his pocket to pull out the photo he always kept with him and held it out to her.

Taking the dog-eared photo from him, Yuki Onna gazed down at the image of Keitaro hugging a small pale girl; both wearing a happy smile on their faces as they sat cheek to cheek. Staring at the photo for a long moment with a neutral look on her face Yuki Onna asked. "Do you... love her?"

"Uhuh!" Keitaro grinned happily up at her "When we're older we're gonna get married and run Hinata Sou together." He told her happily.

Yuki Onna continued to stare down at the photograph before handing it back to him. Holding out her hand to him she said "Come."

Looking at her hand Keitaro asked "Are we going already?" getting a nod Keitaro asked "Is it alright to pick some of these for Kana-chan?"

"Yes..." she nodded.

"OK Onna nee-san." He grinned as he set about picking the flowers while she watched him impassively.

**-X-X-X-X-**

As the three of them continued on their journey, Keitaro hummed happily as he swung their hands back and forth all the while his wolf padded next to him. Reaching the tree-line Keitaro stopped when he saw they had arrived back at Hinata Sou. Looking up at her with confusion in his eyes Keitaro asked "What are we doing here Onna nee-san? I thought I was taking you to your home?"

Simply shaking her head Yuki Onna knelt in front of him and gave him a small smile. Affectionately ruffling his hair she pointed to the building. Looking towards his home and then back to the woman Keitaro tilted his head in confusion before realisation lit up his face. "You want to come spend Christmas with us?"

Before she could answer they heard a loud voice call out "Oi! Keitaro!" turning back to the building Keitaro saw that his aunt was standing by the back door with her hands cupped around her mouth "I know you're out there! Get your butt home! I don't want to have to come looking for you!"

"It looks like Aunty found out I snuck out." Keitaro chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. Looking up at Yuki Onna Keitaro took a hold of her hand and said "Come on, I'll introduce you to Aunty." Keitaro said as he started to pull her towards the building only to stop once he realised that she wasn't following. "What's wrong Onna nee-san? Aren't you coming?" he asked. Seeing her shake her head Keitaro frowned at her before smiling "You're right, I should go tell her about you before I introduce you."

Giving him only a slight smile in response Yuki Onna pulled him into a hug and nuzzled into his hair. Pulling him away slightly Yuki Onna pulled the scarf from around her neck and handed it back to him. As Keitaro looked down at the scarf Yuki Onna turned him around so he faced the building and gently pushed him towards his home. Keitaro took a few steps forward before turning around and wrapping the scarf around her neck once again. "Here Onna nee-san. You can keep this until I come back to get you." He told her. "You have to keep warm."

Smiling at him Yuki Onna gently stroked his cheek and kissed his forehead before sending him on his away. As she watched him walk away Yuki Onna stood up and tightened the scarf around her neck with a soft smile on her face.

**-X-X-X-X-**

Crunching his way back to the wooden deck Keitaro waved at his aunt who leaned against the railing as soon as she spotted her nephew crossing the garden. "Hey Kei-kun." She waved at him.

"Hey Aunty!" Keitaro returned her wave. "Guess what Aunty! I met this Nee-san out in the forest and-"

"Oh? Is that so?" she interrupted him. "And what were you doing in the forest when you met this Nee-san?"

"I was coming back from feeding the wolves when I..." he trailed off as he saw Haruka raise an eyebrow at him. "he he he..." he chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

"What was that about wolves Kei-kun?" she wondered.

"Um..." he murmured thoughtfully before grinning sweetly at her. "Come down here Aunty." He ordered her with a wave.

Doing as she was asked she knelt down and asked "Yes Kei-kun? What is it?"

Reaching up Keitaro slipped one of his flowers through her hair "I got a flower for you." he grinned before crying out as Haruka ground her knuckles against his temples.

"What have I told you about going to see those wolves by yourself?" she scolded him.

"What are you two doing out here in the snow?" Granny Hina asked as she stepped out of the building and onto the deck.

"Just disciplining my naughty nephew." Haruka answered as she tugged on his cheeks.

"Granny!" Keitaro cheered as he broke free of his aunt and hugged the elderly woman. "I made a new friend!" he reported happily.

"Oh? And who is that?" Hina asked as she petted his head.

"She's a pretty Nee-san called Yuki Onna." He replied.

"Oh? My father met someone called Yuki Onna when he was about your age." She told him.

"Really?" He wondered.

"That's right. My father Keisuke told me that when he was a child he ran into a Yuki Onna." She smiled.

"Maybe they're related." he suggested.

"Perhaps." Hina grinned at her grandson.

Grabbing her hand Keitaro said "Come on I'll introduce you to her."

Before her could lead his grandmother away Haruka grabbed him by the back of his collar and lifted him up into the air. "Oh no you don't Kei-kun. You still need to be punished for going to your wolvers alone and this talk of Yuki Onnas won't get you out of trouble." She told him sternly. "Now come on, you can make up for being naughty by helping Shinobu making dinner." She told him.

"But Aunty!" Keitaro complained.

"No buts. Come on, Kana-chan's worried about you as well." She told him as carried him inside.

Hina chuckled as she watched her daughter and grandson disappear inside of their home. Turning to look at the forest where Keitaro had emerged from for a moment before following her daughter and grandchild into Hinata Sou.

Back at the tree line Yuki Onna watched as the old woman moved back into the building with a sad smile on her face. Looking down at the wolf that had remained even after its master had moved inside the building she saw that it was still staring up at her. Once it was certain that its master had safely returned to his home the wolf stood up and padded off without ceremony, eager to return to its mate and litter.

Turning back to look at the majestic building one last time Yuki Onna let out a small sigh before reaching into the depths of her kimono and pulled out an old picture; the paper had browned with age and the black and white image faded but she could still make out the two figures standing next to each other, one dressed in a white kimono while the other was in a dark Yukata. The tall kimono clad woman had a soft smile on her face while her hand rested on the shoulder of the young grinning boy next to her.

"Keisuke..." Yuki Onna murmured as she ran her finger over the image of the boy. Letting out another sigh Yuki Onna returned the picture from where she had retrieved it before turning away from the building and moving back into the forest and disappeared among the trees.

**Authors Note:**

Merry Christmas everyone, I hope you all have a happy holiday whether you are with family, friends or even a snow woman like Keitaro. I'll be posting the next chapter on New Years so look out for it then.


	7. Chapter 6  Holiday Special: New Years

**The Chronicles of Kid-Keitaro**

**Chapter 6 - Holiday Special: New Years**

As the New Year rapidly approached the residents of Hinata Sou prepared to make their way to the local shine to visit the festival. Up in the managers room Haruka tightened the green Yukata around Keitaro's body and smiled down at her cute little nephew before wrapping her arms around his small waist. "There we go Kei-kun. All done." She said as she kissed his forehead.

"How do I look Aunty?" he asked with a grin.

"Very handsome." She praised him as she ruffled his hair. "What about me?" she asked as she stood up. She was wearing a dark maroon kimono with a purple obi tied around her waist.

"You look beautiful Aunty." He smiled up at her.

"Thank you sweetie." She smiled and pressed her lips against his forehead again. "Come on; let's go see if the others are ready yet." She said as she took a hold of his hand and led him out of his room and downstairs. Arriving in the living room the pair found Kitsune already making a start on her second bottle of sake. "Kitsune, could you at least wait until we get to the festival before you drink yourself into a stupor. Kei-kun wouldn't like it if you have to stay behind." She scolded the drunk.

"I'll be fine." Kitsune waved away her concerns. "Besides, it's New Years. You can't celebrate New Year's without a drink." She pointed out with a grin as she sipped her sake.

"Hiya Nee-san!" Keitaro cheered as he stood in front of her. "You look really beautiful!" he told her. She was wearing a light blue kimono decorated with flowers and crashing waves with a pale purple obi wrapped around her waist.

"Thank you cutie." She grinned as she leaned down and pressed her lips to his. "You look very handsome Kei-kun." She told him as she petted his head making him grin happily.

"Keitaros!" a happy Su cheered as she dashed into the room and draped her arms over his shoulders "Look what Haruka gave Su!" she said as she twirled around to show him her green kimono with a flowery design. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful Nee-san." He assured her as he wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Fu Fu Fu, thank you Kei-kun." She laughed as she rubbed her cheek against the top of his head. "Look, Su even got this lion dance thing! It bites!" she said as she held up a lion mask and chased after him trying to chomp him.

As the two children ran around the living room Haruka sat next to Kitsune and snatched the saucer away from the girl and took a sip herself. "So are the other girls ready yet?" she asked the inebriated girl.

Before she could answer a voice called out. "We're here." Turing around the woman identified the speaker as the ever smiling Mutsumi as she and Motoko descended the stairs; the turtle girl wearing a flowery, watermelon green kimono while the kendo girl wore a dark purple kimono with a red obi tied around her waist.

Stopping in front of them with Su colliding into him to nibble on his neck, Keitaro grinned up at his Nee-sans and said "Hiya Nee-sans." He giggled as Su tickled him.

"Hello Kei-kun." Motoko smiled as she ruffled his hair. "You look handsome." She told him.

"Thank you Nee-san." He grinned up at them. "The two of you look very pretty too." He told them.

"You're so adorable Kei-kun." Mutsumi smiled as she picked him up and hugged him tightly, giving his forehead a tender kiss. Turning to the boys aunt Mutsumi smiled at the slightly older woman and said "Thank you again for allowing me to borrow one of your kimonos Haruka-san."

"Don't worry about it." Haruka smiled "Where's my cute little niece?" she asked.

"Naru-chan was helping her on with her kimono." Motoko explained.

"We're here." Naru called out as she entered the room, walking hand in hand with the shy little girl. She was wearing the kimono that Motoko had given her; the one that had a bright pink sakura branch coiled around her body over the dark purple cloth while Naru wore a simple pink kimono with a pale blue obi tied around her waist.

Hopping down from Mutsumi's arms Keitaro moved towards Kanako while grinning "You look beautiful Kana-chan." He praised her.

Blushing deeply Kanako hid her face behind her long sleeve and murmured "Thank you Onii-chan."

"What about me Kei-kun?" Naru asked with a smile.

"You look beautiful too Nee-san." He assured her which earned him an affectionate pat to the head.

"Well, now that we're all here let's get going to the temple." Haruka smiled.

**-X-X-X-X-**

"Look at all the people!" Su called out as she stood behind Shinobu with her arms draped over the young domestic's shoulders. The group had made their way up the stone steps to plaza where the temple was situated and found that the courtyard was already filled with people; some at the numerous booths that lined the sides of the square, others were tossing money as offerings for good luck and ringing the bells of the shrine while others were simply wandering around.

Placing a hand on her nephews shoulder Haruka told him "There're a lot of people around so make sure not to get lost. And always keep a hold of your sister's hand."

"I will." He promised, holding up his and Kanako's joined hands as proof.

"Good boy." Haruka smiled as she ruffled his hair. "So what are we doing first?" she asked the group.

"Food!" Su cheered as she grabbed a hold of Shinobu's arm "Let's go see what tasty food there is!" she declared as she hurried away, dragging Shinobu with her.

"I'll go and make sure they stay out of trouble." Motoko volunteered as she followed after the two young girls.

"You know, I heard about this stall that is going to be giving out free sake samples." Kitsune informed Mutsumi. "Fancy checking it out?"

"That sounds wonderful." The turtle girl agreed as she laced her arm through Kitsune's before both girls walked off.

"I had best make sure they don't get too drunk." Naru sighed as she followed after them.

"It looks like it's just the three of us." Haruka smiled as she hugged her niece and nephew.

**-X-X-X-X-**

"Is this your first time at a festival Kana-chan?" Haruka asked.

"Yes Aunty." Kanako nodded as she and Keitaro held their aunts hands.

"Well then, we had best make this extra fun for you won't we Kei-kun?" she smiled down at her nephew.

"Yep!" Keitaro agreed enthusiastically.

"So, what should we do first?" she asked them.

"Let's get our fortunes told." Keitaro suggested.

"Are you sure Kei-kun? The fortunes provided here are renowned for their accuracy." Haruka warned her little nephew.

"Doesn't that make it better?" he wondered.

"Only if you get a good fortune." She said as she poked his nose. "But if you insist, we'll get the two of you a fortune." She said as she affectionately ruffled his hair.

Walking over to the stall selling the fortunes Haruka handed the money over to the priest working the stall and told her wards to pick one of the slips of paper. Once they had chosen and they had walked away from the stall Haruka knelt next to Kanako and asked "So what one did you get Kana-chan?"

Kanako looked down at the slip of paper in her hand and read the fortune before handing it to Haruka. Taking it from the girl Haruka read

_~Moderate luck. This coming year will be a prosperous one for you. You shall excel in most of your endeavours be they scholastic or professional and you will grow closer to the one you care about but beware of those who will try and steal your love interest.~_

Once she had finish reading the fortune Haruka smiled down at Kanako "Well, this seems like a good one doesn't it Kana-chan?" she smiled. "But I wonder who this 'love interest' could be?" she teased the girl, making her blush. "What about yours Kei-kun? Is it a good one?"

"I'm not sure Aunty." He said as he frowned at his fortune.

"Let me see it." She told him as she took it from his hands

_~Mixed luck. For every good thing that will happen you will face adversity in equal measure. However, depending on what you choose to focus on will determine what kind of life you lead. Remember that no matter how bad things get as long you keep those you love close to you will weather all that is thrown against you.~_

"mmm, that is a strange one." Haruka frowned before smiling at her nephew "At any rate it doesn't seem like a completely terrible fortune. So long as you stay close to me, Kana-chan and your Nee-sans, you'll be alright." She smiled as she wrapped her arm around his waist and kissed his cheek making him giggle. "Come on, let's go see what else there is to do."

**-X-X-X-X-**

"Let's play some games Aunty." Keitaro insisted as he pulled Haruka along.

"Alright." She smiled at him. "What one do you want to play? Goldfish scooping? Yo-yo Tsuri?" she suggested.

"Um, how about that one?" he said pointing at random.

"The shooting gallery?" Haruka wondered as she looked at where he was pointing. "Sure, let's see what prizes we can win." She smiled as they walked over to the booth. Paying the attendant his fee Haruka picked up the gun and smiled down at her niece and nephew "Do you want me to show you how to do it?"

"Sure Aunty." Keitaro nodded his head with a large grin on his face.

Petting his head with a smile Haruka pointed her weapon at the gallery of stuffed toys and unloaded all the pellets without taking her eyes off of her niece and nephew; each of the half a dozen shots hitting their targets and knocking the off their shelves.

"Wow! That was amazing Aunty!" he clapped his hands as he looked up at her with sparkling eyes. "Teach me how to do it!" he demanded.

"OK Kei-kun." She smiled and pulled him in front of her. With Keitaro barely able to see over the counter Haruka knelt behind him and handed him the gun. Holding onto the weapon with both hands Haruka tweaked his aim and said "Now, look down the sights and make sure it's lined up with your target, close one eye if it helps. When you're ready, take a deep breath and just squeeze the trigger." She tutored him.

Nodding his head Keitaro did as he was told and fired a single shot that hit a strange looking squid plushy. "I did it!" Keitaro cheered happily.

"Yes you did." She smiled and petted his head affectionately.

Turning to his sister Keitaro grinned at her "Did you see Kana-chan? I hit it!" he exclaimed.

"Congratulations Onii-chan." She returned his smile.

"Would you like to try Kana-chan?" Haruka asked. Kanako thought for a moment before nodding her head. "Come here then." Haruka said as she pulled the small girl in front of her. Showing her how to hold the pistol and giving her the same lesson as she gave her nephew Haruka asked "Do you think you can do this Kana-chan?"

"Yes Aunty." She murmured as she aimed at a small stuffed cat.

"Good luck Kana-chan." Haruka smiled as she kissed the top of her head and stood up.

Still aiming at the cat Kanako steadied her hands and took a deep breath. Once she was certain it would hit Kanako started to slowly squeeze the trigger when she heard a bang to the side of her and the cat she was aiming at fall from the shelf. Blinking in surprise Kanako turned to find a smirking Sarah dressed in a pink kimono with a smoking gun in her hand. As Kanako glared at the girl who stole her plushy Keitaro cheered "Sarah-chan's here!" as he approached her.

"Hello Sarah-chan." Haruka smiled at the young blond and petted her head. "I presume your idiot father's around here somewhere?"

"Do I feel my ears burning?" Seta asked as he appeared behind her, a cigarette hanging from his lips.

"I suppose it was too much to hope that you were such a negligent parent that you'd just drop Sarah-chan off." She deadpanned as she glared at the man.

"Of course not." He laughed off her abuse.

"Seta Ji-sans here as well!" Keitaro cheered at the appearance of the man.

"Hello Kei-kun, Kana-chan." Seta grinned down at the siblings "Don't the two of you look cute." He said as he ruffled their hair, making Keitaro laugh and Kanako blush. "You look cute too Haruka-chan." He said only to have a less than amused Haruka press the barrel of her gun under his chin.

Back with the children Keitaro was praising Sarah's skill much to Kanako's annoyance "You're really good with a gun Sarah-chan."

"Of course I am." She bragged smugly. "Papa taught me how to shoot." She explained. "Here, watch." She said as she aimed down the sights of her gun at one of the toys only for a shot to be fired off next to her; the pellet knocking off the toy. Whirling around Sarah saw Kanako smirking at her.

"Wow Kana-chan, you're really good too!" Keitaro exclaimed.

Ignoring his praise the two girls continued to glare at each other before turning as one back to the galley. Firing at the targets, the girls hit each of the stuffed animals they were aiming at; starting at the edges, the plushies fell one after another until there was only one left in the centre. Pausing to narrow their eyes at each other the two girls fired off their last pellets at the same time, simultaneously hitting the doll and knocking it off the shelf. Turning to glare at each other a small bolt of electricity passed between their eyes when Keitaro petted their heads affectionately "Both of you are really good at this!" he exclaimed.

"I'll say." The stall attendant grinned down at the small girls. "Here, take these as your prizes." He said as he handed them two large teddy bears, both of which were twice the size of the girls holding them.

Seeing the girls struggle to hold their heavy burdens Haruka and Seta picked took the bears off of them "We'll hold onto these for you." Haruka smiled down at them.

"Thank you Aunty." Kanako smiled up at the older woman.

Ruffling her niece's hair Haruka turned back to Seta with an expressionless look on her face. "So why are you here?"

"Well, Sarah-chan's never been to a new year's festival before and I though her might enjoy herself." He explained.

"Are you still living out of your van at the university?" she wondered.

"I haven't had much opportunity to look for a permanent place to live." He laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Then why did you come to _this_ festival?" she asked pointedly "There are at least three temples and shrines closer to Tokyo U. than this place."

"Well, er..." he struggled to come up with a reason "I thought there might be a chance of running into you guys and... well Sarah-chan enjoyed herself so much the last time she played with Kei-kun and Kana-chan so I thought they could play together again."

Haruka simply huffed "A van isn't a suitable place for a little girl to live." She scolded him.

"Well, if you happen to know of some place that we can stay, preferably somewhere near a hot spring and Sarah-chan's friends I'd be more than happy to make it our permanent home." He smiled at her.

"Don't push your luck." Haruka warned him. "And don't smoke around the kids." She told him as she pulled the cigarette from his mouth before tossing it to the floor and extinguishing it.

"Whatever you say Haru-chan." He smiled at her earning another huff from the woman.

Feeling something tug on her kimono Haruka looked down to see Keitaro staring up at her "What's up Kei-kun?"

"Sarah-chan wants to go explore. Can we go with her?" he asked.

Smiling down at him Haruka ruffled his hair and said "Sure Kei-kun. Just be sure to stay together OK?" she smiled at him "Here, take this money to play some games and get something to eat. But stay out of trouble OK?" she said pointedly as she looked at Sarah. "I'm talking to you Sarah-chan. If you do anything to get into trouble it will be me who punishes you, not your dad. Is that clear?"

"Yes..." the blond pouted.

"Good." She smiled and ruffled her hair. "Now, we'll be going home once the fireworks are over so if you're not with us or your Nee-sans by then you're to wait by the top of the stairs OK?"

"Yes Aunty." Keitaro nodded as he and the two girls wondered off.

"Well, it looks like it's just the two of us." Seta said with a smile only to be elbowed in the stomach by Haruka.

"I suppose you could look at it like that." She sniffed as she walked away with the man following close behind.

**-X-X-X-X-**

Nibbling on the dango he had just brought Keitaro turned to Sarah and Kanako and asked "What should we do next?"

"Let's go ring the bell at the shrine." Sarah suggested as she grabbed Keitaro's hand and started to pull him towards the temple only for Kanako to grab his other arm to stop them.

"That's where everyone is going to be. We'd never get anywhere near them." Kanako objected. "Let's go and play one of the games."

"I want to ring the bell!" Sarah insisted as she tugged on Keitaro's arm.

"I want to play one of the games!" Kanako countered as she pulled Keitaro in the opposite direction.

"Kana-chan, Sarah-chan, stop pulling!" Keitaro cried as he felt his shoulders being pulled from their sockets. "We can do both." He said to both of them. "We can look to see how many people are at the bells and if there're too many we can go play a game until the crowds have gone OK?" he suggested.

"OK." The two girls reluctantly agreed.

"Good." He grinned as he petted their heads. Taking their hands in his Keitaro led the two girls towards the shrine when he heard a noise between two stalls. Pausing, Keitaro stared between them and asked "Did you two hear that?"

"Hear what?" Sarah wondered.

"I didn't hear anything Onii-chan." Kanako concurred.

"It was coming from back there." He said as he let go of their hands and moved towards the sound, forcing the girls to follow him. Moving behind the stalls the trio found a woman lying face down in a clearing, her kimono pulled apart slightly to reveal her legs. Frowning in concern Keitaro moved forward and shook her by the shoulder. "Are you alright Nee-san?" he asked before crying out as the woman spun around and sat up before grabbing the boy and holding him tightly to her breasts.

"Hey little Kei-kun!" the woman slurred.

Pulling his face away from her bust Keitaro looked up to see a familiar grinning face. "Kitsu nee-san!"

"Hey Kei-kun." She giggled drunkenly as she leaned down and kissed his nose. "Why'd ya push me down on the lawn like this huh?" she wondered with a leer as she pinched his cheek "You're so naughty this early in the year!" she laughed.

"Kitsune Nee-san!" Kanako cried.

Turning to look at her Kitsune grinned at her "Kana-chan's here too!" she cheered as she grabbed the girl and hugged her to her breasts. "And little Sarah too! Come here." She said as she reached out to grab the girl only for her to dodge out of the woman's range.

"There you are Kitsune." An irritated Naru said as she joined them in the clearing. "I've been looking for you."

"Na-chan!" the drunken woman cheered her greeting "Look who I got!" she said as she gestured to the children on her lap. "It's Kei-kun and Kana-chan!"

"So I can see." Naru replied as she petted Sarah's head in greeting as she scrunched up her nose. "How much have you had to drink? I can smell the alcohol from here."

"oh, only a couple, twenty or so" the woman chortled.

Letting out an irritated sigh Naru pulled Keitaro and Kanako off of Kitsune's lap and picked up the drunk. "You should act a bit more responsibly Kitsune." Naru scolded her "You can't just go getting drunk in public like this."

"oh don't be so boring." Kitsune replied as she slumped against her friend.

"Where are you taking her Nee-san?" Keitaro asked.

"The priests here have an infirmary set up not far from here. I'll drop her off there so she can sleep off the booze." Naru explained.

"What about Mutsumi-Nee? Wasn't she with you too?" Keitaro asked.

"She's at the infirmary already." Naru said as she tilted her head away from Kitsune as she nuzzled into Naru's neck "She had one of her fainting spells and I wanted to let her rest. By the time I had dropped her off Kitsune had already wandered off." Naru sighed. "What about you guys? What are you up to?"

"We're gonna ring the bell at the shrine and then play some games." He reported with a smile.

"Well have fun." She returned his smile. "I'll try and meet up with you after I get her to the infirmary." She told him before wondering off with the drunken Kitsune. "Come on Kitsune, let's get you to the infirmary so you can have a lie down."

"mmm, OK." Kitsune agreed as she continued to nuzzle against Naru's neck "Have I ever told you that you're my best friend?" Kitsune slurred with a happy giggle.

"On occasion." Naru nodded as she and her drunk friend disappeared from sight.

Once the two elder women had disappeared from view Sarah grabbed Keitaro's hand "Come on, let's go ring the bell!" she cried out as she started to drag him away with Kanako following close behind.

**-X-X-X-X-**

"I told you there would be too many people." Kanako said smugly as the trio looked on at the crowd of people that surrounded the shrine.

Glowering at the pale sister Sarah snapped "Be quiet!"

"We should come back later when there're less people." Keitaro said as he took a hold of the girls hands again "Let's go and play some of the games."

"OK." The blonde grumbled before wrapping her arms around his and rested her head on his shoulder making Kanako glare at her and latch on to Keitaro's free arm. As the three children made their way through the festival they bounced from stall to stall to see all that was on offer, using the money Haruka had given him Keitaro brought himself and his companions souvenirs and treats, played all the different games on offer during which Keitaro won a black cat keychain for Kanako which she adored and a panda keychain for Sarah which made the girl blush deeply and hit him on the head before storming off leaving a confused Keitaro to chase after her.

Once they had caught up with hers Keitaro managed to calm her down though he still had no idea why the young girl was so mad and the trio continued to explore. Nibbling on the Taiyaki he had brought Keitaro turned to the two girls and said "What do you want to do now?"

"Let's go goldfish scooping." Sarah suggested as she grabbed his arm and pulled him away only for Kanako to grab his other arm.

"I want to play Yo-yo Tsuri!" Kanako countered.

As the two pulled him in opposite direction Keitaro was suddenly tackled to the floor by a lion. "Hiya Keitaroooo!" the lion cheered.

Keitaro blinked "Su nee-san?" he asked.

Lifting up the mask revealed Su's grinning face "How'd ya know it was Su?"

"Because you already showed me your mask before we left." He reminded her.

"oh yeah." Su laughed "What'cha up to?" she wondered as she remained straddled over the boy.

"We were going to play some games." He explained.

"Why are you doing that?" she wondered. "You can play games anytime. You should come with Su and eat some tasty food!" she suggested as she held up some of the food she was holding.

"Su!" Shinobu cried as she hurried over to them. "You can't just run off like that!" the bluenette scolded her friend.

"Why not?" Su asked as she tilted her head.

"Because you have to pay for the food you buy!" she exclaimed "And let Kei-kun get up. You're getting his Yukata dirty." She said as she pulled the girl off of the boy and helped him up. Brushing the dirt off the boy Shinobu said "Are you alright Kei-kun?"

"I'm fine Nee-san." He smiled at her. "Where's Motoko Nee-san?"

"She's paying for all the food Su stole." The girl explained.

"Then there's nothing to worry about." Su grinned as she hugged Keitaro from behind and rubbed her cheek against his.

"Yes there is!" Shinobu cried as she grabbed hold of her and started to pull her away "You have to apologise to the stall sellers for all the trouble you caused."

"But Su Wants To Play With Keitaros!" the princess protested as she struggled to get away.

"You can play with him after you've said sorry." Shinobu insisted as she dragged her away from the children.

As they watched the girls walk away Sarah turned to Keitaro and said "You know a lot of weirdo's."

**-X-X-X-X-**

As the night progressed the trio had managed to do everything that they wanted; they had visited every stall with a game and Sarah eventually got to ring the bell at the shrine not to mention sampled most of the food on offer. Now that the year was drawing to a close and midnight was rapidly approaching the three children sat on a bench eating a treat that Keitaro had brought with Haruka's money, and not one of them was tired due to the excitement. Finishing off his snack Keitaro stood up and said "The fireworks are gonna start soon. Let's go where we can see them better." He suggested.

Nodding their heads the girls finished off their food before standing up and wrapped their arms around his. Walking arm in arm in the direction that everyone else was drifting the trio eventually found themselves surrounded in a crowd of people. With all the adults around them the children craned their necks to get a better view of the sky but even then found their view obstructed. Frowning at them Sarah growled out "Stupid adults, why do they have to be so tall!" turning to Keitaro she said "Kei-kun, kneel down!" she ordered him.

Tilting his head curiously Keitaro did as he was instructed and knelt down. Once he had done so Sarah straddled his shoulders and said "You can stand up now." She ordered him. Once again doing as he was told Keitaro slowly rose up, trying his best to keep her steady.

"What are you doing to Onii-chan?" Kanako frowned at the blond.

Ignoring her question Sarah glared around at the taller people "They're still too tall!" Sarah complained. "Hey!" she cried out suddenly and Kanako climbed up her back and perched on her shoulders "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get a better view." Kanako answered with a smirk as she tried to balance on the teetering totem pole of children.

Unbalanced by the extra weight of his sister Keitaro toppled over sending the three of them to the floor. Untangling themselves from the pile Sarah sat up and glared at Kanako "Look what you did!"

"It's not my fault!" Kanako snapped back. "You shouldn't use Onii-san as a stool!"

"Stop it you two." Keitaro scolded them. "Come on, I know where we should go to get a better view." He said as he grabbed their hands and pulled them through the crowd.

**-X-X-X-X-**

"How much further is it?" Sarah complained as she followed after the boy.

"Just up a head." He assured her.

"The fireworks are going to start soon." She pointed out.

"It's not far." He promised as they headed towards the shrine. Reaching the building Keitaro paused in front of it and said "We're here!"

Frowning at him Sarah said "Why'd we come all the way over here? We could have stopped over there once we got away from all those adults." She pointed in the direction that they had come from.

"Because we'll have a better view from up there." He said as he pointed to the slanted roof of the shrine.

"And how are we going to get up there?" Sarah asked as she folded her arms and glared at him.

"We'll climb." He grinned "I saw some boxes piled up over there when we came to ring the bell that we can climb up. Come on they were just over there." He said as led them behind the shrine. Finding the boxes that he had seen earlier, Keitaro climbed up them before pulling the girls up next to him. Cupping his hands together Keitaro allowed Kanako to step onto his hands and rest her hands on his shoulders. Lifting her up Keitaro gave her a boost up until she was able to grab the edge of the roof. As she dangled there Keitaro pushed her up until she was able to bring her knees up onto the roof.

Picking herself up Kanako turned around and called down "I'm up Onii-chan."

Nodding his head Keitaro turned to Sarah and said "Your turn now Sarah-chan. Kana-chan, you help pull her up OK?" he told his sister. As Keitaro boosted Sarah up, Kanako grabbed hold of her wrists and struggled to pull the blond up onto the roof. Seeing the trouble they were having Keitaro reached up to help push her up.

Feeling his hand on her butt Sarah's face turned bright red and she cried out "Where so you think you're touching me!" she yelled at him as she kicked out, her foot hitting him squarely in the face knocking him off the box with a "wah!"

As Sarah climbed up the rest of the way up she found Kanako glaring at her "Why did you kick Onii-chan like that!" she snapped.

"He shouldn't have touched me there!" Sarah snapped back.

"He was just trying to help you!" Kanako countered

"I didn't need his help!" Sarah shot back.

"You could have hurt him!" she pointed out angrily.

"Hey!" a voice called out below them. Peering over the edge the two girls saw Keitaro standing on the boxes with a footprint on his face "Can you help me up?" he asked.

**-X-X-X-X-**

Having pulled the boy up the two girls clung to his arms and walked to the centre of the roof. Sitting down on the tiles Keitaro pulled both girls onto his lap to prevent their kimonos from getting dirty and wrapped his arms around their waists. As they leaned back against his chest Keitaro rested his chin on their shoulders and gave them an affectionate squeeze making them giggle. "Is this the first time that you've been to a fireworks display Kana-chan?" he asked his sister.

"Yes Onii-chan." She nodded as she rested her head against his.

"You'll like it." He grinned at her. "It's really pretty." He assured her as he nuzzled into her soft black hair.

"I've been to loads." Sarah bragged. "Back in America Papa would always take me to see them especially on New Years." She explained.

"Then why don't you go back to America?" Kanako asked as she narrowed her eyes at the blonde for interrupting their moment.

Returning her glare Sarah continued "Do you want to know what else we do on New Years in America?"

"What's that Sarah-chan?" Keitaro wondered.

"This!" she smirked as she grabbed Keitaro's head and pulled his face towards hers. Just as she pressed her lips against his, the first firework exploded in the sky.

"What are you doing to my Onii-chan?" Kanako cried, her face burning red from embarrassment and anger.

Pulling away from the blushing boy Sarah smirked at Kanako "I'm giving Kei-kun his New Year's kiss." She giggled, her own face tinged red.

Glaring angrily at her Kanako threw her arms around her brother and kissed him just as fiercely as Sarah had. Breaking the kiss Kanako held onto him tightly and glowered at the blonde. "I can kiss him too!" she declared hotly.

Still smirking at the pale sister Sarah smugly said "I still gave Kei-kun the first kiss of this year."

Fuming at the girl Kanako countered by saying "But I get have a good morning kiss and a good night kiss every day!" she pointed out; enjoying the way the smirk fell from Sarah's lips "I can kiss Onii-chan whenever I want!"

Frowning at her Sarah replied "Then I'll kiss him as much as I want right now!" she declared as she leaned in to kiss Keitaro again only to be stopped when Kanako jammed her thumbs into the corners of Sarah's mouth and pulled.

"Leave My Onii-chan Alone!" she yelled at the girl.

"Get Off Me!" Sarah garbled out as she did the same to Kanako. As the two girls fought each other the fireworks continued to explode in the sky above them as Keitaro sat between them; his face red and his eyes swirling.

**-X-X-X-X-**

Standing at the top of the stairs Naru waited for the others to return so that they could go home together. Next to her stood Mutsumi with her ever blissful smile on her face while Kitsune was slumped on the low wall the bordered the plateau where the shrine was located, mumbling happily to herself in her stupor. "Did you enjoy the festival Naru-chan?" Mutsumi asked.

"I suppose so." Naru nodded. "I would have liked to spend some time with Kei-kun and Kana-chan but after I managed to get this one to the infirmary I couldn't track them down." She said as she poked Kitsune to make the woman half-heartedly bat her hand away.

"I'm sure there will be plenty of other festivals that you can attend with them." Mutsumi smiled.

"I'm guess so." Naru nodded "So long as we stop her from getting drunk." She smiled as she poked Kitsune again.

The next group to arrive was Motoko and her two young charges. Shinobu walked next to the tall Aoyama carrying the small teddy that Motoko had won for her while Su was draped over her shoulders; the girls eyes closed and drool escaped from her mouth as she contently napped with her chin resting on Motoko's shoulder. After Shinobu had dragged her off to apologise to the stall keepers Su had indeed done as she was told but when she did she pouted cutely and her eyes watered as she said "S_owwy _..." which made each and every stall attendant ruffle her and offer her another free sample of wares much to Shinobu's annoyance. By the time they had visited all the stalls she had pilfered from the fireworks were already under way and Su was happily stuffed.

As Naru and Mutsumi greeted the trio Haruka and Seta approached them; the woman wearing a slight blush and frown on her face while the man sported the makings of a black eye and a grin on his face. "What happened to the two of you?" Naru asked.

"Nothing." Haruka said curtly before Seta could say a word. "Are the kids back yet?"

"We haven't seen them since before the fireworks started." Shinobu reported.

"I told them to meet us here after the fireworks were done." Haruka said with an irritated sigh. "How long have you guys been waiting here?" she asked.

"We've been here about ten minutes or so." Naru replied. "And we haven't seen hide nor hair them."

"We'd best go find them and make sure they haven't got lost." Haruka said. "Where were they the last time you saw them?"

"Just before I took Kitsune to the infirmary they were heading to ring the bell at the shrine." Naru replied.

"When we saw them they were going to play some games." Shinobu supplied.

"We'd best check out both those places. Motoko-chan can you check the shrine, Mutsumi-chan can you check the food stalls and Naru-chan can you check the game stalls?" she told them.

"What about me?" Shinobu asked.

"You stay here in case they come back." Haruka told the girl. "And keep an eye on Kitsune. Make sure she doesn't wonder off if she wakes up." Getting a nod from each of the girls Haruka continued "We'll go look everywhere in between." She ordered them before going their separate ways."

**-X-X-X-X-**

Reaching the shrine, Motoko adjusted the tanned blond on her back and looked around. There was no sign of the children anywhere. Walking around the entirety of the shrine and still finding no trace of the trio Motoko frowned. Spotting one of the priests sweeping the entryway of the temple Motoko approached him and asked "Excuse me; you haven't seen three young children have you?"

"I have seen many children tonight." The old man smiled kindly at her. "Perhaps you could be more specific?"

"They are younger than this one here." She said as she gestured to the dozing girl on her back. "About eight years old, one boy and two girls; one is very pale with short black hair while the other has long blond hair. The boy has scruffy brown hair that covers half his face." Motoko explained.

"mmm," the priest murmured. "Yes, I seem to recall three children who match that description. They came to ring the bell some time ago."

"Was that the last time you saw them?" Motoko asked.

"I think I saw them once again after that but I am not sure." He replied as he thoughtfully stroked his chin. "I believe it was just before the fireworks started. I remember three children running past me and one said that he knew the perfect place to watch the display but I am afraid I cannot tell you where they ended up."

"I see." Motoko nodded. "Thank you for your time. If you happen to see them please tell them to meet us by the stairs."

"I'll be sure to pass on the message should I see them." He nodded kindly.

Bowing to the man Motoko walked away from the shrine. As she walked away her phone started to ring. Pulling out her mobile she answered when she saw that it was Haruka calling. "Have you found them yet?" she asked the aunt.

"Not yet." Came Haruka's reply. "Naru, Mutsumi and Shinobu aren't having any luck either. Have you seen any sign of them?"

"One of the priests said that he saw a group of children shortly before the fireworks started but he did not know where they went. He overheard one of them say that he knew the perfect place to watch the-" Motoko broke off as a realisation struck her. As she turned around a small smile formed on her lips "I've found them Haruka-san."

**-X-X-X-X-**

"What a troublesome lot they are." Haruka sighed as she shook her head.

"But they're so adorable!" Mutsumi grinned.

"It seems a shame to disturb them." Seta agreed.

"Well they're not staying out here all night." Haruka said as she leapt up onto the roof. Silently moving towards them Haruka knelt next to them and couldn't help but smile. Laying on the roof was her little niece and nephew and Sarah; all three children were sleeping quietly, the two girls napping contently on his chest with their faces buried in his collarbone while Keitaro had his arms around them and was blissfully nuzzling into their hair. Gently running her fingers through Keitaro's hair Haruka smiled lovingly down at him. "Your womanising is going to get you into trouble one of these days, Kei-kun." She warned him.

"He's a bit like me isn't he?" Seta said as he appeared next her.

"As if _my_ nephew would ever be that stupid." Haruka huffed. "Take your daughter; it's well past the time this lot was in bed."

**-X-X-X-X-**

Having retrieved the children from the roof the group had made their way back to Hinata Sou. Halfway back to the inn Kitsune had sobered up enough to make her capable of walking back by herself and so she stumbled along arm in arm with Naru who held Kanako in her arms while Haruka and Seta walked nearby with Keitaro and Sarah in theirs. Reaching the bottom of the steps Seta turned to Haruka and said "I had best get Sarah-chan back home."

Passing Keitaro to Mutsumi, Haruka replied "It's too late for you to be wondering about with her; especially since you'll be taking her back to your van." Haruka told him "She can stay with Kei-kun and Kana-chan tonight."

"And what about me?" he asked as he handed Sarah to Motoko.

"I'll find some place down at my shop for you." She huffed as she turned away from him with a slight blush on her face. "Make sure these three get put to bed for me please." She told the woman holding the children.

"We will." Mutsumi promised as she stroked Keitaros hair, making him shift in her arms and nuzzle into her neck. "Have a good night Haruka-san." She said, giving the aunt a knowing smile.

Ignoring the turtle girl's look Haruka curtly said "Thank you." before turning back to Seta. "Come on you."

"Whatever you say Haru-chan." He smiled as followed the woman into her shop but not before saying something to her which resulted in him being punched in the stomach.

"Let's get these three up to bed." Mutsumi said as she giggled at the antics of the elder couple.

"Naru-sempai, I don't suppose you could hold Sarah-chan as well." Motoko asked. "I think Shinobu-chan will require help getting upstairs." Looking down at the girl they saw that she was dead on her feet; leaning against Motoko the young bluenette's eyes were half closed and her head was bobbing up and down in an effort to stay awake.

"I'll take her." Kitsune volunteered.

"Are you sure Kitsune-sempai?" Motoko asked. "You're still rather..." Motoko trailed off as she tried to find a tactful way of addressing her current inebriated state.

"I won't drop her." Kitsune assure her as she took the blond off of her hands. "I'm not that drunk." She said as she stroked her hair. "You take care of Shinobu-chan and Su-chan. We'll put the kids to bed."

**-X-X-X-X-**

Quietly entering Keitaro's room holding the children in their arms the three women managed to lay out the futon and slipped the children under the covers. As soon as the children had been deposited they instantly shuffled closer to each other; the two shifting so that they were snuggled up against the boy who wrapped his arms around them and nuzzled into their hair. Smiling at the cute children, Naru, Mutsumi and Kitsune gave each of them a kiss in turn.

As Kitsune gave Keitaro his final kiss she lovingly stroked his hair and whispered to him "Happy New Year Kei-kun."

**Authors Note:**

Happy New Years everyone, I want to thank everyone who's been waiting patiently for an update to my stories and hope you continue to do so in the coming year. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.


	8. Chapter 7 Holiday Special:Valentines Day

**The Chronicles of Kid-Keitaro**

**Chapter - Holiday Special: ****Valentine's day**

Having secretly assembled all the female residents of Hinata Sou in the attic, Kitsune stood in front of them wearing a general's uniform and said. "OK everyone, I'm sure you all know why I called you here."

"Actually, we have no idea why you called us all here." Naru answered. "You just left a note in our rooms telling us to meet you here."

Letting out a sigh Kitsune replied "I thought it would be obvious. Tomorrow is Valentine's day." She reminded them. "We need to talk about making chocolate to give to Kei-kun."

"Why do we have to give that dork anything?" Sarah objected with a huff.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Kanako smiled sweetly. "Onii-chan wouldn't want _your_ chocolate anyway." She sniffed.

Sarah glared at her "He would be honoured if I gave him some!"

"Onii-chan's standards are higher than anything you could make." Kanako said simply making the blonde fume.

"Ahem." Kitsune said sharply to stop a fight breaking out. "If you don't mind I'd like to continue explaining our battle plan. Now, our first problem is that the only one of us that actually _knows_ how to make chocolate is Shinobu-chan." Kitsune explained as she pointed at the bluenette. "This means that Shinobu-chan will have to teach us how to make it. This leads me to our next problem..." She said as she started to walk back and forth in front of them. "What we're going to do with Kei-kun while we're making the chocolate." She said "It obviously has to be a surprise so we have to keep him out of the way. I can take him to the horse track but I'll need time to make some chocolate as well so one of you will need to keep him distracted once we get back." She explained.

"I can take him shopping with me." Shinobu suggested.

"No, I'm gonna need you to teach me how make the chocolate." Kitsune rejected the idea. "It will have to be one of you guys." She gestured to the culinarily challenged girls.

"I will take him out for ice cream once I have made my chocolate." Motoko volunteered. "It shouldn't take too long to make some."

"Good." Kitsune grinned "Well that's everything sorted out so I declare Operation Valentine officially started!" she cheered.

Attracted by the cheer, Keitaro popped his head through the loft entrance and peered at the collected girls. "What are you guys doing?" he asked.

"Nothing!" they all said in unison.

**-X-X-X-X-**

**Valentine's Day at the Horse Track**

"You ready to make some big bucks Kei-kun?" Kitsune asked the boy in her arms as they made their way towards the track.

"Yep!" Keitaro grinned at her.

"Good." She kissed his forehead. "Come on; let's get close to the stalls so you can see the horses before they are released." Carrying him down to the stalls Kitsune sat him on the fence and said "See Kei-kun, over there is the start line where all the horses are kept just before the race starts." She explained as she pointed.

"Just like on TV." Keitaro said excitedly "Where's the phone you make the bets with?" he asked as he looked around.

Letting out a laugh Kitsune said "We don't need a phone at the track Kei-kun. You see..." Kitsune paused as she looked around before finding who she was looking for "...that guy over there?" she pointed to a man standing on a stool next to a white board with people crowded around him. "He takes bets from people track side and once we're done we can go up there to collect our winnings." She pointed up to the main betting area.

"When are the races going to start?" he asked.

"Soon." She assured him with a smile. "Look, the horses are being led into stalls." She told him. "Now, what one do you think is going to win?" she asked him with a wide grin.

"mmm..." Keitaro murmured as he examined the horses. "I...think...number... four will win." He considered before nodding sagely.

Giving him a big kiss on the cheek Kitsune picked him up again and said "Let's go see a man about a horse." She grinned as she made her way to the bookie.

**-X-X-X-X-**

Crumpling up the betting slip Toraji Ishida allowed the paper to fall from his hands as his shoulders slumped. For the seventh time in a row the horse he backed hadn't even placed and now he was down to his last 1000 yen. Letting out a sigh Toraji wondered what he was going to tell his wife when he got home. As he turned around and started back he paused as he saw a busty woman joyously throw a young boy into the air only to catch him again and twirl him around while covering his face in kisses, both of them cheering happily at their success. "It looks like someone picked a winner." He smiled grimly at them.

Kitsune smiled at the man "Nope, we've picked _seven_ winners haven't we Kei-kun?" she laughed as she kissed the boy in her arms.

Toraji stared at the pair, his mouth agape and eyes wide. "You...You must have an amazing inside source."

"Not at all." Kitsune disagreed "My little cutie here can guess what horse will win every time just by looking at the horses." Kitsune bragged as she rubbed her cheek against the top of Keitaro's head. "He's my little psychic savant." She said as he giggled happily.

"He can really do that?" Toraji wondered "I don't suppose you could give me a tip could you?"

"Sure!" Keitaro grinned, always willing to be helpful.

"Now, now Kei-kun; not so fast." Kitsune grinned. "First we have to talk about how you will be compensated for your time."

Toraji's face fell "All I have left is 1000 yen." He said as he held up a crumpled banknote.

"Oh, don't worry about that." Kitsune smiled as she patted the man's shoulder. "We'll just take it out of your winnings. Say... 75% for us?"

Toraji frowned "Why so much?"

"Well since Kei-kun is doing all the work he deserves at least 50% and as his manager I need to take a paltry 25% for services rendered. That's only fair isn't it?" she grinned slyly.

The man stared down at the note in his hands. There was a very real chance that he was being scammed, after all the idea of a child being able predict what horse was going to win simply by looking at them was fanciful at best but then again what's another 1000 yen? His wife wouldn't be much happier if he came home with 1000 yen as opposed to nothing so what did he have to lose? "Sure, it's a deal." He agreed to her terms.

"Good." Kitsune grinned as she snatched the note from his hand. "Let's go make some big bucks!"

**-X-X-X-X-**

**Hours Later**

"Yes! He Did It Again!" a man yelled as he and the men surrounding him cheered happily as their horse came in first again. Watching the men whoop and cheer Kitsune sat back in her chair with a large smile on her face. Once she had recruited Toraji word had gotten out about Keitaro and his abilities and others had sought to get in on the action. Striking a deal with them at the same percentages Kitsune had founded a small betting syndicate and was profiting greatly from it. She didn't even bet her own money anymore; she had one of the men collect the stakes from the members of her little group and note down who gave how much. Then he would give her the money and she and Keitaro would go off and place the bet by themselves so that only they knew which horse to bet upon until the race started. And once their horse passed the finish line Kitsune would collect the winnings and take their 75% before tossing the remainder to her designated accountant to divvy up among the gamblers.

And now as the final race had come to a close Kitsune sipped on the sake that one of the gamblers had so kindly purchased for her and turned to look at the boy who was sitting next to her happily eating ice cream. The gamblers had been serving him ice cream for hours now, presenting it to him as if it was an offering to a holy prophet and Kitsune was fairly certain he had eaten his weight in the frozen treat. "Did you have fun today Kei-kun?" she asked as she stroked his hair.

Grinning up to her as he finished another serving Keitaro nodded his head at her. "Uhuh. It's fun betting on horses. The Oji-sans are having fun too." He said as he gestured to the still celebrating gamblers.

"We'll have to come back again then won't we?" she smiled and kissed his forehead. "I've got to make a quick phone call so stay here OK?" she said as she stroked his cheek.

"Sure Nee-san." He grinned at her.

"Good boy." She affectionately ruffled his hair before standing up and walking some distance away.

Pulling out her mobile Kitsune quickly dialled Hinata Sou's number and waited for someone to answer. ¬Hello, Hinata Sou?¬ came Shinobu's terse voice.

"Hey Shinobu-chan it's me. How's everything going on your end?" Kitsune asked.

¬Not so well.¬ the domestic of Hinata Sou admitted ¬You're going to have to keep Kei-kun away for a while longer.¬

"I can't. The races have finished and we're just about to collect our winnings and head home." She sighed in frustration "How many of you guys have finished making your chocolate?"

¬None.¬ she reported unhappily.

"None!" Kitsune cried. "You've been at it for hours! How haven't you made any chocolate yet?"

¬We've made plenty of chocolate.¬ Shinobu corrected her ¬Just none of it edible. Su-chan keeps putting that special curry powder of hers into the mixture. You know the kind that only she can stand? Kanako-chan and Sarah-chan keep sabotaging each other's attempts so they have to keep starting over from the beginning. Then there's Naru-sempai and Motoko-sempai. Naru-sempai's tastes alright but looks...disturbing.¬ Kitsune could hear the girl shudder down the phone. ¬And Motoko-sempai's... hers is the exact opposite. It looks immaculate but has absolutely no taste to it! I have no idea how she does it! Even when Su spiked her mixture with her curry powder there was no taste to it!¬ Shinobu cried in exacerbation.

"Well what about you and turtle girl? Isn't your chocolate ready yet?" Kitsune asked.

¬I've spent most of my time helping the others. I've only managed to make two batches and the first was ruined by Su and the second by Sarah when she put washing-up liquid in it thinking it was Kanako-chans. As for Mutsumi-sempai she keeps insisting she add watermelon to the mixture. I told her that if she really had to include watermelon she could make watermelon _dipped_ in chocolate but putting it in the mixture itself wouldn't work but she wouldn't listen!¬ Shinobu cried, sounding utterly frazzled. ¬She's sleeping off one of her fainting spells right now so we need you to keep Kei-kun away for a while longer.¬ Shinobu explained.

"But I have to make chocolate as well." Kitsune reminded her.

"Kitsu nee-san, look at this!" Keitaro's voice called out from behind.

"Hang on a second Shinobu-chan." Kitsune said as she turned only to find herself face to face with a horse.

Looking past the long face she saw Keitaro was riding on the animal with a happy grin on his face as he nuzzled into the horses neck "Look what I found! Can we keep him Nee-san?" Keitaro asked excitedly.

Recognising the horse as the one that had won the final race Kitsune stared at the boy and animal for a long moment with an expressionless look on her face before saying to Shinobu "Good news Shinobu-chan, it looks like we won't be home for a while."

¬How long?¬ she asked.

"It depends if he's tried as an adult or a juvenile." Kitsune answered as she watched Keitaro stroke the horse's neck.

¬Huh?¬ Shinobu asked confused.

"Never mind. Look, just give Haruka a call and tell her to expect us soon. She can keep him busy in her shop for a while." Kitsune ordered the girl as she saw a group of angry men striding towards her and Keitaro "I've got to go now and see if I can get Kei-kun off the hook for horse rustling." Kitsune said and hung up before Shinobu could question her further.

**-X-X-X-X-**

"Sorry I got us into trouble Nee-san." Keitaro apologised once again as he rubbed his cheek against hers.

"That's OK Kei-kun." She smiled as she reached back and gently ran her fingers through his scruffy hair. They were walking back from the tram station with Keitaro hanging from her back. "That's not the first horse track I've been banned from and I doubt that it will be the last. Besides, there're plenty more horse tracks we can visit or we can just stay at home and watch it on TV." She assured the boy as she tilted her head to rest against his. In truth she didn't particularly mind. She had made plenty of cash today, more than enough to tide her over for quite a while not to mention the fact she had gotten the contact information of those that were a part of her syndicate meant she could continue earning her 25% so long as Keitaro retained his prophetic ability.

"OK Nee-san." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Good boy." She smiled and nuzzled against him.

Arriving at the base of the stone steps that led up to Hinata Sou the pair found Haruka waiting for them. Seeing his aunt Keitaro burst into a wide grin and waved excitedly at her "Hiya Aunty!"

"Hi Kei-kun." She smiled as she reached out and petted his head. "Did you have fun with Kitsune?" she asked.

"Uhuh, and we made lots of money too." He said proudly.

"Good for you, sweetie." She smiled as she pulled him off of Kitsune and embraced him tightly. "Do you mind giving me a hand in the tea shop Kei-kun? I need your culinary expertise." She told him.

"Sure, I'd love to help you." He grinned at her.

"I hope you plan to pay him for his services." Kitsune grinned. "After all he is doing most of the work."

"He'll be paid in hugs and kisses." Haruka assured the fox lady as she squeezed her beloved nephew. "Don't you have somewhere you have to be?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes at Kitsune.

"I suppose so." She smiled as she strode forward and kissed his forehead. "I'll see you later OK sweetie?" she smiled and gently stroked his cheek.

"OK Nee-san." He smiled happily at her.

"Good boy." She smiled and gave him one last kiss before moving up the stairs.

Once Kitsune had disappeared Keitaro asked his aunt "What do you want me to make for you Aunty?"

"Did your dad ever teach you how to make his Valentine's Day chocolate?" she asked him.

"Dad taught me how to make everything." He said proudly.

"Great!" she grinned and kissed his cheek. "I need you to make a big batch of chocolate for me to sell and anything else you think will sell."

"Sure Aunty." He grinned and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you Kei-kun." She smiled and nuzzled into his hair as she carried him into her tea shop.

**-X-X-X-X-**

"Kei-kun!" Yuki cried as she saw Haruka enter with her nephew. Rushing over to him Yuki pulled him from his aunt's arms and tightly squeezed him as her squeals of delight attracted the other waitresses to them. Being passed around by the waitresses Keitaro giggled happily as he was hugged and kissed him. Having made a full circuit of the waitresses Keitaro ended up back in Yuki's arms. As she hugged him into her breasts Yuki snuggled into his soft hair and cheered "Happy Valentine's day Kei-kun." She said as she covered his face in kisses.

Laughing happily as he nuzzled into her chest Keitaro said "Thanks Yuki-Nee."

"We're glad that you came Kei-kun." She told him as she set him on the floor. "We've all got gifts for you." She said as she and all the other waitresses pulled out small packages wrapped in bows. As they piled their gifts into his arms Yuki ran her fingers through his hair and said "We're not that good at making chocolate but we all tried our best and put all our love into it so we hope you like it." She said as they all stood their nervously and awaited his reaction to their gifts.

Struggling to hold onto all the chocolate that they had given him Keitaro grinned at them and said "I'm sure it'll taste great, especially if you made it with love." He smiled sweetly with his head tilted slightly.

Their eyes sparkling at the sweet boy in front of him the waitresses charged forward squealing and glomped the child. Reaching into the tangle of waitresses Haruka pulled out her nephew and held him in his arms. "Now, now girls. Kei-kun's not here to flirt he's here to work. He's gonna be making us some tasty chocolate for us to sell aren't you Kei-kun?" she asked as she kissed his cheek making him laugh happily.

"Kei-kun's gonna make us some treats?" Yuki cried happily as clapped her hands together. "Be sure to make us something really tasty for us OK?"

"It's not for you to eat." Haruka said.

"Aww!" she complained. "Can't Kei-kun make just a little bit for us?" she pleaded.

"No." Haruka said as she lightly hit her head waitress on her head with her fan. "Bad Yuki; Kei-kuns chocolate is customers only. And once he's finished cooking he'll help you all serve so I don't want you all hovering around him, is that clear?"

"Yes Ma'am." The waitresses pouted though they reluctantly nodded their heads.

"Good." Haruka smiled. "Come along now Kei-kun." She said as she carried Keitaro into her kitchen.

**-X-X-X-X-**

"Are you sure this is the right way?" a tall blonde teen asked her friends as they walked away from the tram station.

"It shouldn't be too far away." The shortest one of the trio assured her as she checked her phone for directions "It should just be up the road." She said.

"This tea shop had better be worth it." The blonde sniffed.

"I'm sure it will be Ayaka-chan." The bustiest one said with an easy smile.

"I should hope so for all the trouble we went too to get here." She groused. "What exactly is so great about this place we're going to Natsumi-san?"

"I'm not sure." The red head admitted. "The announcement on the message board is that they've got a special Valentine's day treat for girls and the replies to it have been all been positive."

"You see?" the third smiled "I'm sure it will be fine."

"Whatever you say Chizuru-san." Ayaka sighed. As the trio continued on their way they eventually came upon their destination and saw a long line of girls ranging from high schoolers to collage girls waiting to get in. "And there's a massive line as well." She grumbled.

"We've come this far, we might as well see what all the hype is about." Chizuru said with a smile.

**-X-X-X-X-**

It was half an hour before the trio was actually able to enter the tea shop and much to their surprise they found that rather than couples populating the tea shop the main clientele was young woman and there was scarcely a man to be seen. As they moved to sit at the free booth that their greeter had sent them too they didn't have to wait long for their waitress to appear. Passing out a menu to each of the teenagers the pink haired waitress smiled at them and said "Welcome to Hinata Tea Rooms. My name is Sakura and I will be your waitress today. Would you like a moment look over the menu?" she asked.

"Actually, we had heard that there was a Valentine's day treat for girls and we were wondering what exactly that was?" Natsumi asked.

Grinning widely Sakura said "That is our most popular service today." She told them. Turning away from them Sakura called out "Kei-kun!" After a moments wait, a young boy wearing an apron with the tea rooms logo embossed upon it carrying several smaller menus in his hands hurried over to them with a large grin on his face. Pulling him in front of her Sakura wrapped her arms around him and hugged him from behind "This is Keitaro-kun." She grinned as she affectionately ruffled his hair. "The special Valentine's day service is to have cute little Kei-kun here serve you." She explained happily "Of course, there is an added cost to having him as your server but it's worth it as not only do you have him serving you, you get access to a special menu that you can only get when Kei-kun's your server."

As Natsumi and Chizuru smiled down at the boy and wondered what it was so special about the cute child that justified the extra cost, Ayaka was staring at him for a long time before her eyes sparkled and she declared "We'll take him!"

Her two friends blinked at her "Ayaka-chan, you haven't even asked how much extra it costs." Chizuru scolded her.

"I don't care!" she declared "We'll have little Kei-chan here as a server." She grinned down at him as she affectionately petted his head.

Grinning at her Keitaro stepped forward and bowed to them. "Thank you for your patronage." He said sweetly.

"No Kei-kun." Sakura laughed slightly and lightly biffed him on the head "That's what you say when a customer leaves." She scolded him "Do you remember how we taught you to greet a customer?"

Keitaro thought for a moment before nodding his head with a smile. Turning back to the girls he bowed once more and said "Welcome to Hinata Tea Rooms. May I take your order?" he asked as he held out three menus for them.

"So cuuuuute!" Ayaka cried happily at him.

As Sakura praised him the girls looked over the menus and frowned at the prices "Why are the prices on this menu so much higher?"

"It's because all the items on that menu was lovingly handmade by Kei-kun here from a secret recipe that only he knows." Sakura explained.

"What would you recommend Kei-chan?" Ayaka asked him sweetly with a love struck smile on her face.

Climbing up onto the chair next to her and looked over the menu before pointing at one of the items. "I think that this chocolate parfait is the tastiest." He smiled up at her.

"I'll have one then." She smiled and petted his head.

"Ayaka-chan, that's the most expensive item on the menu." Chizuru warned her.

"I don't mind." She smiled as she petted his head "If Kei-chan recommends it, it must be worth the cost."

"What's this 'Chibi service' at the bottom here and why is it so expensive?" Natsumi asked Sakura.

"For an extra fee Kei-kun will sit with you and keep you company once he gets your order and will even feed it to you if you like." Sakura explained.

As Ayaka drifted off in a daydream of Keitaro feeding her Natsumi frowned at the price of this service. "It seems like an awful high price just to have-" she started only to be cut off by Ayaka as she came out of her fantasy to declare.

"We'll take it." She smiled down at Keitaro.

"Ayaka-san..." Natsumi sighed as she watched her friend fawn over the young boy.

Turning to the girls sitting opposite him Keitaro asked "What would you like Nee-sans?"

Looking over the menu both girls frowned slightly. "I'm not sure if we can afford anything on this menu." Chizuru said.

"If you like I can make a big parfait that you can all share." Keitaro offered.

"That won't be necessary Kei-chan." Ayaka said as she smiled at him "I don't mind paying for you guys."

Chizuru and Natsumi blinked "Are you sure?"

"Of course not." She smiled. "What use is it being the second daughter of the Yukihiro family if I can't treat my friends every so often?"

"OK then." Chizuru smiled "What else would you recommend Kei-kun?"

"Umm..." Keitaro said thoughtfully as he looked the menu up and down. "This chocolate cake is really tasty too." He smiled at them.

"They'll have a slice each if that's alright Kei-chan." Ayaka told him as she affectionately petted his head.

"Very good." Sakura smiled at them. "I'm afraid that I have to ask for payment up front."

"No problem." She replied as she tossed the waitress her credit card, her eyes never leaving the boy sitting next to her.

"Thank you." Sakura smiled as she slipped the card away "Come along now Kei-kun." She said as she held out her hand to him.

"Where's Kei-chan going?" Ayaka frowned.

"He has to go make your parfait and get your cake." Sakura explained. "Don't worry; he'll be back soon enough." Sakura assured her as she led Keitaro way by his hand.

**-X-X-X-X-**

Carrying a large tray Keitaro made his back to the girls table with Sakura following closely to make sure he didn't fall Keitaro smiled at the three middle-schoolers as he presented them with their order. "Here you go Nee-sans." He grinned "Please enjoy." He said as he moved the treats from the tray onto the table in front of them before bowing to him.

Looking down at the slice of cake in front of her Chizuru couldn't help but lick her lips. The cake was a rich brown in colour, the layers within separated by thick seams of chocolate that oozed and mingled with the soft porous sponge. The cake was finished off with chocolate shavings, a swirl of cream and a single strawberry; the whole cake reeking of decadence and self-indulgence. "Oh my, this looks delicious Kei-kun. Don't you think so Natsumi-chan?" she asked her friend who was practically drooling over her slice.

"This parfait looks delicious too Kei-chan." Ayaka said happily. Her own treat was presented to her in a long, slender glass which displayed the contrasting colours of the layers of strawberry ice cream, dark-chocolate pudding, light-chocolate mousse and the whipped cream that topped it; lightly sprinkled with cocoa powder with sliced strawberries placed on top. "Did you really make this Kei-chan?" she asked.

"Uhuh, I made it all by myself." he said proudly.

"Kei-kun is very talented." Sakura praised the boy as she hugged him tightly and kissed the top of his head.

"I'm sure he is." Ayaka smiled at him as she rested her arm on the table and rested her chin in her palm. "Now, I believe I get to spend some time with little Kei-chan here don't I?"

"That's right." Sakura smiled as she petted Keitaro's head. "OK Kei-kun, I'll leave you to perform your special service OK?"

"Yes Saku nee-san." He grinned up at her.

"Good boy." She ruffled his hair before wandering off to serve other customers. Once the waitress had disappeared Keitaro climbed up onto the seat next to Ayaka who pulled him onto her lap. Wrapping her arms around his waist Ayaka joyously rubbed her cheek against the top of his head making the young boy laugh happily.

"Ayaka-chan, you really should eat you parfait before it melts." Chizuru told her friend as she picked up a spoon to eat her cake.

"Would you like me to feed you Nee-san?" Keitaro asked sweetly.

"I would love you too Kei-chan." She smiled happily. Nodding his head Keitaro picked up a spoon and dipped it into the first layer of the parfait and scooped up some of the cream before holding it out to her

"Say ahh, Nee-san." Keitaro ordered her. Doing as she was told Ayaka opened her mouth and allowed Keitaro to slip the spoon inside. Closing her mouth she mmmed in delight at the taste. "Is it good Nee-san?" he asked with big innocent eyes.

"It's delicious Kei-chan." She assured him happily as she picked up a spoon of her own and presented a mouthful to him. "Here, you have some as well." She told him as she slipped it into his mouth.

"Thank you Nee-san." He smiled sweetly at her.

Staring down into his eyes Ayaka blushed slightly and wrapped her arms around him to squeeze him tightly "You're so cute!" she cried and rubbed her cheek against the top of his head.

**-X-X-X-X-**

"Say ahhh, Kei-chan." Ayaka smiled at him as she fed him another spoonful. The two of them had continued feeding each other and had eventually made it to the strawberry ice-cream layer.

As Keitaro closed his lips around the they heard an amused voice say "I hope you're not eating the customers food Kei-kun."

Looking up they saw Haruka smiling down at her nephew. Grinning in return Keitaro said "Ayaka nee-san wanted to share with me Aunty."

"So long as you're not misbehaving." She affectionately ruffled his hair. "Come along, you have other customers waiting." She said as she held out her hand to him.

"OK, I'll see you later Nee-san." He smiled up at Ayaka as he took Haruka's hand and allowed her to pull him from the booth.

"Where are you going?" she asked with a forlorn look on her face. "I thought that we got to have Kei-chan keep us company." She objected.

"I'm afraid that because it is such a popular service you only get five minutes with Kei-kun for every order." Haruka explained.

"Why weren't we told that we only have a limited amount of time?" Ayaka frowned.

"It's right there on the menu." Haruka said as she pointed to the small print at the bottom of Keitaro's menu.

"So who gets Kei-chan now?" she asked.

"I do." A voice said to the side of them. Turning around they saw a tall high school girl with long, flowing black hair that reached down to her waist

Grinning up at her Keitaro said "You want to spend more time with me Riko-Nee?"

"Of course I do Kei-kun." She smiled down at him as she leaned down and picked him up to hug him to her breasts "I love spending time with a cutie like you." She told him as she nuzzled into his hair giving Ayaka a sly look before wandering off back to the table where her two friends greeted Keitaro with a cheer.

"Aren't they seniors from our school?" Natsumi wondered as Ayaka glared in their direction with fire in her eyes as she saw them hugging the young boy.

Turning back to Haruka Ayaka asked "Are you the owner?"

"That's right." Haruka nodded her head as she looked down at the blond.

"Well I would like to place an order." Ayaka declared "I'll buy everything on Kei-chans menu that he has already made along with the Chibi service."

Hearing this Haruka smiled widely "Well, that is going to cost you quite a bit. Can you afford to pay your bill?" she asked.

"Of course I can." She said confidently as she brandished her credit card "This card has no limit and I'm sure it'll be more than capable of covering whatever charges that we incur."

"Why thank you." Haruka said as she snatched the card from her hand with a happy smile. "I'll have the waitresses bring the food over however you will still have to wait the five minutes for the others to finish with Kei-kun."

"Just so long as he is brought straight to us." She ordered.

"Of course." Haruka smiled happily as she wandered off to process the order.

**-X-X-X-X-**

"Here you go Kei-chan." Ayaka grinned as she held the spoon up to his mouth.

Accepting the mouthful presented to him Keitaro smiled up and her and said "Thank you Nee-san. But I should be feeding you." He pointed out.

"Nonsense Kei-kun. After all, we'll need help if we're going to eat all this food." She smiled as she gestured to the crowded table full of desserts as well as the several carts that surrounded their booth.

"OK then." He smiled and nodded his head.

"You're so cute!" she cried again and squeezed him tightly to make him giggle.

"Ahem." An irritated voice came to the side of them. Looking up from the boy Ayaka saw the high school girl and her friends standing above them glaring down at them.

Giving them a cold look Ayaka asked "Can we help you?"

"Yes, you can stop hogging Kei-kun all to yourself and hand him over to us." She demanded.

Ayaka smirked and hugged Keitaro protectively "I don't think so." Gesturing to the treats that cluttered the table she said "As you can see, with what I have brought I have banked a lot of time with Kei-chan here." She said as she rubbed her cheek against his head. "And I plan on using every minute of it."

"That's not fair!" one of the other high school girls complained.

"It's perfectly fair." Ayaka disagreed. "After all I spend perfectly good money in order to play with Kei-chan here."

"Why don't we let Kei-kun decide who he wants to spend time with?" Riko suggested.

"Why should I?" she asked "Kei-chan is rightfully mine." She said smugly.

"Just because you know he's going to choose us instead of you." Riko baited the younger girl.

Narrowing her eyes at her Ayaka said "Fine! I'll prove Kei-chan wants to stay with me." She declared before smiling sweetly at Keitaro. "Kei-chan, would you rather stay here with us pretty young maidens or those old hags over there?"

"Or would you prefer to be with us beautiful Onee-sans?" Riko ask as she flicked her long and luscious hair over her shoulder. "We're a lot nicer than these brats aren't we?"

"um..." Keitaro pondered as he looked between the groups. His usual response when his nee-sans wanted him to choose between them was to choose Kanako; whether it was about who was prettiest or who he loved the most he would simply say Kanako and hug the blushing girl and the girls would go 'ahhhh' and leave it at that. Seeing as that wasn't an option Keitaro called out "Aunty!"

"Is there something wrong Kei-kun?" Haruka asked as she approached the group of girls frowning at them.

"Yes, these girls are trying to steal Kei-chan from us." Ayaka said as she wrapped her arms around the small boy.

"Oh?" Haruka asked as she looked at her watch. "Well it seems like your five minutes are up so he's theirs." Haruka decided which was met with cheers from the high-schoolers who picked him and hugged him.

"But I brought all of this!" Ayaka cried "I should have an unlimited amount of time with Kei-chan."

"If you read the menu carefully it says five minutes _per transaction_. It doesn't matter how much you buy, as long as you do it all at once all you'll get is five minutes." Haruka smiled.

Ayaka frowned at her "_Fine then._" She growled out "I would like to place a standing order. Every time their five minutes are up I want Kei-chan." She demanded.

Grinning at her Haruka asked "And what would you like to order?"

"Anything so long I get Kei-chan." She declared.

"Ayaka-chan, this is getting out of hand..." Chizuru cautioned.

"It'll be fine." She dismissed her concerns "So long as I get Kei-chan." She reiterated.

"As you wish." Haruka smiled sweetly as she wandered off happily with a distinctly Kitsune like expression on her face.

**-X-X-X-X-**

"It's Our Turn With Kei-Kun!" Riko yelled at the blonde.

"Kei-chan's Mine!" Ayaka disagreed as she glared at the elder girl. The two were standing toe-to-toe with each other, small spark shooting between their eyes. Riko's friends flanked the raven haired girl while Chizuru and Natsumi slumped down in the booth in the hopes that the other customers that were watching the spectacle wouldn't associate them with the disturbance. All the while they were arguing Keitaro stood next to them, looking between the two girls with a concerned look on his face.

"If you guys keep making such a ruckus I'll throw you all out." Haruka warned as she approached the group. "What's the problem now?"

"It's our turn to have Kei-kun." Riko said.

"I still have three minutes with him!" Ayaka disagreed.

"Enough!" Haruka silenced the pair. "We'll let Kei-kun decide." She declared "Kei-kun who's turn is it?"

As all eyes turned to the young boy, Keitaro looked between all parties before scratching the back of his head and saying "Why don't we all sit together?" he suggested with a laugh.

The two groups simply opened and closed their mouths as they looked down at the boy in silence before Haruka smiled down at her "What a good idea Kei-kun." She grinned down at her little nephew. "This will stop all your arguments won't it girls?"

"But-" they all started at once only for Haruka to raise her hand to silence them.

"You will accept this deal or I'll keep Kei-kun all to myself." She threatened as she picked up the young boy who wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Fine..." they growled as they continued to glare at each other.

"Good." Haruka grinned "And since you both want him you'll both have to pay the charge for the Chibi service."

"That's fine by us." Riko agreed.

"Me too." Ayaka agreed. "Let's see who runs out of money first." She smiled smugly as Chizuru and Natsumi let out a sigh.

**-X-X-X-X-**

**An Hour Later**

As the three high schoolers rummaged through their purses and bags in search of any loose change they could find Ayaka laughed shrilly at the girls. "Fu Fu Fu, it looks like you girls are all out of money." She smiled happily as she petted the young boy's head who was sitting in the middle of the two groups sipping juice through a straw. "It looks like Kei-kun will be all mine; Fu, Fu, Fu." She laughed again.

Glaring at the blond, Riko snapped "We'll find the money!" before returning to the search.

"Ahem," Haruka cleared her throat. "Kei-kuns time is very valuable and if you can't afford to pay..." she let the threat hang in the air.

Pooling their money together Riko held up their money and asked "Is this enough?"

"Will you guys have enough to get home if I take this?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Seeing the crestfallen look on their face Haruka continued "I thought not. I'm not going to take your money and leave you stranded here." She told them. "I think you guys have spent enough time and money here for one day."

"OK." They pouted as they nodded their head.

"Say goodbye to them Kei-kun." Haruka told her nephew.

"OK Aunty." He smiled as he put his juice on the table before hugging each of the girls; giving a kiss on the cheek to Riko's friends and one on the lips to Riko herself bringing a blush to their cheeks before standing in front of them and bowed to them "Thank you for your patronage." He said as he smiled sweetly at them.

"Kyaa! So cute!" the trio cried as they stood up and hugged the young boy; squeezing him tightly and rubbing their cheeks against the boy's head making him giggle happily.

"We'll come back and visit you again soon." Riko promised as she kissed his cheek.

"I'd like that Nee-san." Keitaro said happily as he nuzzled into the high schooler's chest. Giving him one last hug and kiss the girls were reluctantly led from the shop by Haruka. Waving them off Keitaro climbed back up onto the chair next to Ayaka and looked up at her to see her frowning. "Is there something wrong Nee-san?" he asked innocently.

"Nothing Kei-chan." She assured him as she pulled him back onto her lap and ran her fingers through his hair.

"OK Nee-san." He smiled at her before noticing something about her. "Ayaka nee-san, you have some chocolate on your face." He informed her. "I'll get it for you." He told her as he leaned up and ran his tongue along her cheek. Blushing deeply at this, Ayaka drifted off into another happy daydream. Seeing the dazed look in her eyes Keitaro looked up at her with concern in his eyes "Are you alright Ayaka-Nee?" he asked.

"She'll be fine, Kei-kun." Chizuru assured him as she took another bite of cake, trying to make a dent in all of the sweets her friend had ordered. "This is truly delicious Kei-kun, did you really make this yourself?" she wondered.

Swelling with pride Keitaro replied "That's right. My dad knew how to make every kind of dessert and he taught me how to make them all." He boasted.

"Well, I'm sure he is very proud of you." She praised him. Keitaro simply smiled in response.

**-X-X-X-X-**

"OK girls, its closing time and Kei-kun's had a long day." Haruka said as she approached the girls.

"Aww." Ayaka pouted as she squeezed the boy possessively "Do we have to go?"

"I'm afraid so." She smiled as she pulled Keitaro away from her. "Kei-kun, Yuki-chan needs a hand washing up so say goodbye to the girls and then go help her please." She told him.

"OK Aunty." He smiled before turning and bowing to them "Thank you for your patronage."

"No problem Kei-chan." Ayaka smiled as she knelt down and wrapped her arms around his small body. "We really enjoyed spending time with you." She smiled as she nuzzled into his hair.

"Me too Nee-san." He grinned at her.

Running her fingers through his hair Ayaka bit her bottom lip and asked "I don't suppose I could have a kiss goodbye could I?"

Keitaro blinked at her before smiling widely at her "Of course you can." He told her as he threw his arms around her neck and pressed his lips to hers.

Her eyes going wide Ayaka squeezed him tightly and enjoyed the kiss. As he pulled his lips away from hers Ayaka held him to her small breasts and nuzzled into his hair as her eyes sparkled happily. "You're so cute Kei-chan!" she cried.

"OK, break it up you two." Haruka smiled down at them.

"Can't we stay like this for a while?" she asked as she rubbed her cheek against the top of his head.

"I'm afraid not. Kei-kun has work to do and I have a shop to close up." She said as she pulled her nephew away from the teenager and sent him on his way. "Go on you, scoot." She smiled as the boy made his way to the back rooms of the tea house.

"You shouldn't work Kei-chan so hard, he's still small and he worked hard today." Ayaka complained, displeased that she had been denied of more time with the young host.

"He'll be fine." Haruka assured her "Besides, he brought in more customers with his cuteness than my waitresses do with their uniforms so I won't do anything to over burden him." She joked with a smile.

Missing the humour completely Ayaka frowned at the elder woman and asked "How do you sleep at night?"

"With Kei-kun snuggling into my breasts and my arms wrapped around him." She replied simply with a smile before walking away.

Still grumbling to herself Ayaka sat down next to her friends. Seeing Sakura clearing the table next to her Ayaka sullenly said "You're so lucky to be able to work with Kei-chan every day."

"Oh no, today was a once off." She explained with a smile. "Haruka-san told us that we needed to keep him distracted as the girls up at the dorm were spending the day making him Valentine's day chocolate."

"Dorm?" Ayaka seized upon the word.

"Yes, Hinata Sou up on the hill." Sakura nodded. "It's an all girls dorm that Kei-kun manages and owns. It's even got its own hot springs and Haruka-san lets us bathe with Kei-kun occasionally." She said with a happy blush colouring her cheeks

"Wait a minute, are you telling me it's not only possible to live under the same roof as Kei-chan but bathe in the hot springs with him?" Ayaka wondered in amazement.

"That's right." she nodded. "Haruka-san and the other tenants often sleep with him as well."

Hearing this Ayaka dissolved into a daydream involving her, Keitaro, the hotsprings and a warm futon while Natsumi and Chizuru shared a look before shaking their heads. Pulling out of her daydream Ayaka called out to Haruka "Hey, old lady!"

Frowning at her Haruka approached the girl and said "Yes?"

"I want a room up at the dorm with Kei-kun!" she declared.

Smiling meanly at her Haruka replied "Very well but I'll need three months rent upfront as a non-refundable deposit."

"Just charge it to the card." She replied flippantly as she happily daydreamed about her new home.

"Ayaka-chan, you should talk to your parents first." Chizuru cautioned her.

"They won't mind." She dismissed her friends warning. "Charge the deposit to the card and bring me Kei-chan!" she demanded.

"As you wish." Haruka grinned as she strode off to make the transaction.

"Ayaka-chan, you shouldn't be so fast and loose with your money." Chizuru scolded her again. "You should at least get your parent's permission before you agree to move into somewhere you haven't even seen."

"As long as Kei-chan is there I don't care what kind of place it is." Ayaka said sternly as Keitaro trotted up to her.

"You wanted to see me Ayaka-Nee?" he wondered with a smile.

"That's right." She grinned as she knelt down to pick him up "I just wanted to say goodbye and to let you know that I'll come by really soon to visit and spend time with you." She promised.

"I'd like that Nee-san." He smiled happily.

"I would too." She agreed as she squeezed him tightly. "Could I have one last kiss before we go?" she asked.

"Of course you can." He grinned as he pressed his lips to hers again.

"Thank you Kei-chan." She smiled blissfully as she nuzzled her nose against his making him giggle. "Goodbye Kei-chan." She said reluctantly as she set him on the floor and accepted her credit card from the boy's aunt.

"Bye bye Nee-san." He waved to her before turning to the other two girls "It was nice to meet you Natsumi-Nee, Chizuru-Nee." He smiled at them.

"It was nice to meet you too Kei-kun." Natsumi smiled as she and Chizuru affectionately petted his head making him grin happily at the attention.

As Keitaro waved the girls off Haruka picked up her little nephew and lovingly kissed his cheek. Happily wrapping his arms around her neck Keitaro asked "Did we make a lot of money today Aunty?"

"That's right." She returned his smile "And it's all thanks to my cute little nephew." She praised him with another kiss "In fact, we made so much money that I could retire and spend all my time with you." She told him.

"Yay, do that! Do that!" he cheered.

"But then Yuki-chan, Sakura-chan and the other waitresses will be unemployed and would have to find new jobs and you wouldn't see them anymore." She pointed out.

"Oh yeah..." he murmured as his face fell. Thinking for a moment an idea occurred to the boy "They could come work up at Hinata Sou then." He suggested.

"And do all the chores you're meant to do?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "I don't think so Kei-kun. No, we'll keep the tea shop open and I'll just have to spend the evenings with you." She smiled and kissed him again.

"OK then Aunty." He smiled and nuzzled into her neck "Let's go up to the Hinata and have a bath together." he suggested.

"Not so fast Kei-kun." Haruka said as she walked over to a booth in the corner of the shop that was filled with boxes of chocolate. Since Keitaro had started to work for his aunt customers had been buying chocolate to give to the young host and along with the leftover treats that Ayaka and her party had been unable to get around to eating had created a mountain of chocolate in the booth. "What are we going to do with all this chocolate hmmm? All of those customers put their feelings into the chocolate when they gave it to you so we can't just throw them away can we?" she said as she sat him down in the booth.

"No Aunty." He agreed as he stared at the mountain of chocolate with trepidation.

"Here." She said as she handed him her own gift. "Happy Valentine's day Kei-kun." She smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Happy Valentine's day Aunty." He replied as he opened her box first.

**-X-X-X-X-**

**Back at Hinata Sou**

"There." Shinobu sighed as she finished tying the bow around her gift. Wiping chocolate from her cheek the young domestic took a sip of her drink as she sat down on a chair at the kitchen table. It had been a long day for the young cook and it was not something she wanted to endure again anytime soon.

When Kitsune had returned from her day out with Keitaro not much had changed since she had called to check on their process. The young chef was as frazzled as she had sounded over the phone and when Kitsune had arrived things had gotten no better. Shinobu was utterly astounded that she had to explain why chocolate liqueur wouldn't be an appropriate Valentine's day gift for a child of eight but that didn't stop the fox lady from upending half a bottle of sake into the mixture. When Shinobu had found out she forced the woman to start over and wouldn't hear any objections. She had continued this way until the explosion...

Covered in chocolate, seeing the state of her kitchen was the final straw for the bluenette and had banished them all to the hot springs to get cleaned up. Once they were gone Shinobu quickly cleaned herself up and set about preparing her own chocolate and forbade any of the girls entering until hers were finished.

Only once hers were safely put away to cool did she allow the others to come near her kitchen and even then only one at a time with the warning that this was the last time she would be helping them regardless of how the chocolate turned out. After that all the girls behaved and did as they were told. Under Shinobu's watchful eye all the girls finally finished making their chocolate and even then she couldn't dissuade Su from adding her spices nor could she add taste to Motoko's batch or make Naru's look presentable. True to her word this was the last batch Shinobu was willing to help with and even when Naru and Motoko begged her for help she refused and told them that may try again if they wished but not under her supervision and certainly not in her kitchen.

Finally, now that the sun had set and the day had ended the girls were wrapping up their gifts for their manager and Shinobu was grateful that Valentine's day came only once a year. Looking around at the other girls at the table Shinobu saw that they were just finishing the wrapping and that they were all behaving, even though it meant Motoko keeping a tight rein on Su and Sarah and Kanako had to be positioned at opposite ends of the table.

Hearing the front door open and close, Shinobu heard Haruka call out to the residents. Standing up Shinobu picked up her chocolate and said to the others "It sounds like Kei-kun is back. Let's go and give him his gifts." Giving the bluenette a nod all the girls stood up and made their way out to the living room.

Seeing Haruka standing in the middle of the room with Keitaro on her back with his eyes closed Kitsune asked "Kei-kuns asleep already?"

"He's had a long day." Haruka said by way of an explanation as she slipped the boy off her back to lay him on the sofa. "Plus he's overdosed on chocolate." She added as she gestured for them to come closer.

Quietly moving closer as to not wake the boy the girls saw that he had chocolate smeared around his mouth and his stomach was swollen to the point where it was escaping from under his shirt. Looking up at Haruka Kitsune asked "How much chocolate has he eaten?"

"Quite a lot." Haruka admitted "Just about every customer gave him a gift and he did very well to eat them all." She smiled as she petted his head making him groan lightly.

"Ohhh, I wanted Kei-kun to try my chocolate!" Su complained unhappily from her perch on Motoko's back.

Stepping forward Kanako tilted her head to look at her brother and smiled at the satisfied yet bloated expression on his face. Reaching out to wipe the chocolate from her beloved brother's face when Sarah knocked her out of the way and jumped on top of Keitaro. As the small bond landed on his stomach Keitaro let out a strangled gasp and his eyes bulged. With his mouth open Sarah stuffed her chocolate inside, forcing him to eat.

"What are you doing to him?" Kanako cried.

"I put a lot of effort into making him chocolate so he's gonna eat it!" She declared as she continued to shove her chocolate into his mouth.

"Stop that!" Kanako yelled as she pushed Sarah off of her brother, sending her flying onto the floor. "If Onii-chan is going to have anyone's chocolate it'll be mine!" she declared as she started to slip chocolate into her brother's mouth.

"Su wants to give Kei-kun her chocolate too!" the princess announced as she leapt from Motoko's shoulders next to Kanako and joined the gothic sister in feeding her manager her chocolate. As soon as Su placed one of her chocolates on his tongue Keitaro's eyes went wide and his whole face turned bright red before he ran out of the room panting.

Narrowing her eyes at the tanned blond Shinobu asked "Su-chan, how much curry powder did you put in the mixture?"

"Lots of course!" Su grinned as ate one of her chocolates. "It's too bland otherwise." She asserted as they heard the boy stick his head under a tap.

"Su!" Shinobu cried as she rushed after the manager with all the girls following.

Watching the girls leave Haruka let out a small laugh. "That's what you get for being a womanizer Kei-kun." She smiled before following after them to check on her beloved nephew.

**Epilogue **

After finding out how much she charged on her credit card in a single afternoon Ayaka's parents felt she was too irresponsible to live by herself and did not allow her to move into Hinata Sou.

**Authors Note:**

Happy Valentine's day everyone I hope you enjoyed Keitaro's short stint as a professional gambler and host as well as the Negima characters cameos (I couldn't think of anyone better than Ayaka Yukihiro to be Keitaro's best customer). Anyway, whether you are alone today or with a loved one I hope you enjoy yourself and that you enjoyed reading this chapter. And now for Keitaro to return the gesture...

**Omake Theatre - White Day**

"Onii-chan, where are you going?" Kanako asked as she caught him trying to covertly sneak out of Hinata Sou.

Giving her a deer caught in the headlights look for a moment Keitaro scratched the back of his head and chuckled "I'm just going down to visit Aunty." He explained.

"I'll come with you." She said as she moved to slip on her shoes.

"No!" Keitaro cried in a panic. Seeing the look on his sisters face Keitaro laughed again and said "I mean, you should stay up here and make sure Sarah-chan stays out of trouble."

"You're leaving me with _her_?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"It won't be for long." He promised as he affectionately petted her head. "I'll be back soon." He said as he gave her a chaste kiss before hurrying out the door before anyone else caught him.

Watching as her brother left Kanako turned around in a huff only to run into Kitsune. Looking down at the girl Kitsune smiled down at the girl and asked "Where's Kei-kun off to?"

"He said he's going to see Aunty." She explained with a less than pleased look on her face. "He said I have to stay here and look after Sarah-chan." She pouted.

"Is that so?" she pondered thoughtfully as she stroked her chin in contemplation "Kana-chan?"

"Yes, Nee-san?" Kanako replied.

"Go and get Su-chan for me." She grinned as she donned on her generals cap. "I have a little job for her."

**-X-X-X-X-**

**Down at Haruka's Tea Shop**

"Kei-kun!" Yuki cried as the small boy entered the shop. Before he could return her greeting she had scooped him up in her arms and hugged him tightly to her breasts. "Hiya Kei-kun!" she cheered happily as he nuzzled into his hair.

"Hiya Yuki-nee." Keitaro grinned as he nuzzled into her chest. "Is Aunty around?"

"Mou, so you didn't come down to see me?" she pouted before smiling at him "Your Aunty's at the counter." She told him as she set him on the floor and sent him on his way.

Making his way behind the counter, Keitaro glomped onto his aunt's leg when he found her. "Hi Aunty." He grinned up at her.

Looking down at him Haruka smiled and ruffled his hair "Hello Kei-kun." Picking him up and setting him on the counter Haruka lightly kissed her nephew's cheek. "What can I do for you?"

"I want to ask a favour." He reported happily.

"And what's that?" she asked.

"I want to make everyone upstairs some cookies as a thank you for Valentine's Day." He explained.

"Is that so?" she smiled as she stroked his hair "And will _I_ be getting any cookies?" she wondered.

"Of course you will." He grinned in response.

"Well I don't see why not." She smiled "Use whatever ingredients you want, just make sure I get the first batch OK?"

"I will Aunty." He assured her. "Can you keep the Nee-sans away? I want it to be a surprise."

"Sure, no problem." She nodded. "I don't suppose you could make some for me to sell could you? I have a feeling that there will be a few ladies who would love to have a white day gift from you." She grinned widely.

**-X-X-X-X-**

**Back up at Hinata Sou **

Standing in front of the assembled girls Kitsune said "Thank you all for coming here."

"You didn't give us much choice." Naru frowned at her "You sent Su after us with the promise of bananas if she could get us all down here in less than a minute."

"Stop fretting the small stuff." Kitsune waved away her complaint. "The important thing is what today is."

"And what is today?" Motoko asked.

"White Day of course!" she exclaimed. "It's March 14 and exactly one month ago we all gave him Valentine's Day chocolate!"

"And you interrupted my studying for this?" Naru asked irritably.

Ignoring Naru's complaints Kitsune pressed on "Not only is it White Day but Kei-kun snuck away to go down to Haruka's tea shop. The only logical explanation is that he is down there trying to surprise us by making us chocolate."

"So why should we spoil the surprise?" Motoko asked.

"Because he's trying to hide things from us!" Kitsune declared. "Kei-kun thinks he can be sneaky without us finding out and as his Nee-sans we can't allow this to happen. Who knows what will happen if we don't set him on the right path? Today he's sneaking around behind our back making chocolate tomorrow he could be hiding dirty magazines in the back of his closet!"

"He's eight." Naru deadpanned.

"All the more reason to make sure he knows he can't hide anything from us!" Kitsune continued her rhetoric undeterred "I suggest we go down there and see what he's making us!"

"Su agrees!" the young princess agreed as she bounced up and down on Motoko's lap. "Su wants to know what Keitaros is making her!"

"Well I prefer to be surprised by Kei-kun's gift." Naru declared as she stood up. "I'm going back to studying." She said as she moved towards the stairs.

"I'll join you." Mutsumi said as she stood up to follow her.

"Don't you want to know what Kei-kun is making you?" Kitsune called out to her drinking buddy.

"Ara, I have faith that whatever Kei-kun gives me will be delicious." Mutsumi gave her an easy smile before ascending the stairs after Naru.

"I'm afraid I must agree with Naru-sempai and Mutsumi-sempai." Motoko said as she slipped Su off of her lap. "I shall resume my training. Please call me when Kei-kun comes back." She said before moving towards the laundry deck.

Kitsune frowned after her. "Well, I didn't expect their help anyway." She mumbled. "Shinobu-chan, you with us?" she asked the bluenette.

"Um..." Shinobu started bashfully. "If Kei-kun wants to surprise us I don't think we should ruin it." She explained.

"mmm, fair enough." Kitsune allowed as she watched Shinobu disappear. "Looks like it's just the four of us." She smiled at Su, Sarah and Kanako.

"Onii-chan said he didn't want us to go with him." Kanako murmured.

Smiling at the girl Kitsune kneeled down and whispered to her "Are you sure you don't want to see what Kei-kun is making you?" she asked "I bet he's making chocolate for everyone; including Sarah-chan." She purred into her ear, her grin widening as she saw the girl stiffen. "Don't you want to make sure he doesn't make something better for her than he makes for you?" she wondered. Leaving the girl to contemplate her words Kitsune turned to the young American "What about you Sarah-chan?"

"As if I care what that dork does!" the blond huffed as she turned up her nose at the prospect.

"Are you sure?" Kitsune wondered. "After you put in so much effort to make Kei-kun his chocolate aren't you curious as to what he's making you? Aren't you curious to find out if he's putting more effort into making Kana-chan's chocolate than yours?" she asked.

With her seditious words planted in their heads the two girls turned to look at each other before narrowing their eyes at each other "I'm coming!" both declared in unison.

Grinning triumphantly Kitsune cried "Let Operation Keitaro Observation begin!"

**-X-X-X-X-**

**Back down at the Tea Shop**

"How's the chocolate coming Kei-kun?" Yuki asked as she entered the kitchen and found the boy at the stove.

"Good." He grinned over his shoulder as he stopped his stirring "Here, try some." He offered as he lifted the spoon out of the mixture; one hand hovering beneath to catch and drips.

Walking over to him Yuki leaned down and took the spoon into her mouth. "mmm, yummy." She grinned as she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his cheek. "Am I going to be getting some?"

"Of course you are Nee-san." He smiled as he tilted his head to rest against hers. "I'm giving chocolate to all my Nee-sans."

"Make sure to give me the biggest piece OK?" she told him with a grin only to cry out when a fan wacked the top of her head.

Turning around Yuki saw Haruka standing in front of her; arms folded across her chest and a less than amused look on her face. "If you've got time to harass my nephew then you've got time to see to my customers." She scolded her waitress.

"Yes Ma'am!" Yuki said quickly, giving Keitaro's head an affectionate rub before scurrying out of the kitchen.

Walking over to her nephew Haruka wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed the top of his head "You know, whenever you come down here the waitresses never get any work done." She told him.

"Sorry Aunty." He apologised.

"It's alright Kei-kun." She smiled and nuzzled into his hair. "I can't really blame them." She told him as she gave him a squeeze. "How's it coming?"

"I'm almost done with the first batch." He reported happily. "I just have to pour it out and let it cool and then I'll be able to make a start on the chocolate for the Nee-sans upstairs." He explained.

"So all of this is for the waitresses?" she asked.

"Uhuh." Keitaro nodded.

"Well, I think you may need to make a lot more than this." She told him.

"Why's that?" he wondered.

"Because of this." She said as she picked him up and carried him over to the serving window. Peering through the portal Keitaro saw that the tea rooms were filled with young women chattering loudly.

"Who are they?" Keitaro wondered.

"You don't remember?" she asked with an amused smile. "All of them are girls that gave you chocolate last month for Valentine's day." She explained. "Word got out that you were down here and that you were making chocolate so they all want their White Day gift." She explained.

As Keitaro surveyed the crowed he saw an angry red aura from the centre of the crowd. As the women parted Keitaro saw two familiar girls were the cause of the aura. "Ayaka-nee and Riko-nee are there too." He observed the two girls glaring at each other.

"That's right." She smiled and petted his head.

Thinking for a moment Keitaro said "I think I better get back to cooking."

"I think that'd be wise Kei-kun." Haruka smiled as she picked him up and returned him to the stove.

**-X-X-X-X-**

**Outside the Tea Shop**

Hiding in the bushes opposite the building Kitsune peered out through the leaves at the tea shop. "Have you got the plans Sergeant Su?" she asked.

"Right here General!" Su declared as she unfurled a roll of paper.

Looking over the sheet of paper Kitsune mmmed as she stroked her chin. "Let's see... If my intel is correct Kei-kun should be situated right here." She said pointing at the blueprints.

"You mean the kitchen?" Sarah asked.

"That's right Private Sarah." She nodded sagely.

"You mean that room right there?" she asked pointing to a window.

"That's the one." Kitsune nodded.

"So Keitaro is cooking in the kitchen?" she deadpanned "The one that we can see from here? I could have told have told you that." The blond huffed.

Frowning at the girl Kitsune reached out and gave the top of her head a karate chop making the girl cry out. "I won't tolerate any dissent in the ranks." She scolded the troublemaker. "Now, if we try and go through the tea shop Haruka-san will stop us from getting to the kitchen. So any idea about how to find out what Kei-kun's up too?"

"Why don't we peek in the window?" Kanako suggested.

"Very good, Corporal Kanako." Kitsune praised her with a pat on her head.

"How come she's a corporal and I'm a private?" Sarah complained.

"Because she doesn't question her superiors." Kitsune explained as Kanako smirked at her rival; further infuriating the young blond. "Now, here's what we're gonna do. We're going to sneak up to that window and see what Kei-kun is making. Is that clear?" Getting a nod from the trio under her command the four of them crept towards the window. Arriving undetected the four knelt beneath the window. "OK, on the count of three we look. One. Two. Thr-ahhh!" Kitsune cried out as ice cold water splashed down on her. Looking up Kitsune saw Haruka smirking down at them with an empty bucked on the window sill next to her. "What was that for?" she cried.

"Oh, I didn't see you down there Kitsune." Haruka smiled.

"What are you doing!" she yelled.

"I was watering the flowers." Haruka said innocently.

"Who waters the flowers by throwing water out of the window?" Kitsune complained.

"I do." Haruka stated simply. "And what exactly are you lot doing down there mmmm?"

"er, well..." Kitsune started.

"Spying perhaps?" the Aunt suggested.

"Of course not." Kitsune laughed awkwardly. "We were... just admiring your flowers." She finished lamely.

"I'm sure you were." Haruka said doubtfully. "Now, unless you want to get another bucket thrown over you I'd suggest you stop hanging out under my window." She threatened, prompting the four girls to rush off.

Smirking after them Haruka pulled away from the window and turned around to see Keitaro staring at her curiously "What was that Aunty?"

"Nothing you need to worry about Kei-kun." she smiled at him. "Is that first batch finished?"

"Uhuh, I just have to cut it up now." He reported happily.

"OK, I'll portion it for you and you get ready to serve it." She said as she ruffled his hair affectionately.

**-X-X-X-X-**

"OK Ladies, now for the moment you were all waiting for...Here's Kei-kun!" Haruka announced to the crowed of women as she lifted up her nephew and placed him on the counter. Seeing the object of their affection revealed to them, the press of women rushed forward only to be held back by the waitresses. "Alright, calm down everyone; Kei-kun's not going anywhere." Haruka said to them. Once they calmed down Haruka continued "Now, Kei-kun has spent the morning making the most delicious chocolate he can; filled with all his love and affection." She smiled as she hugged her nephew from behind and rested her chin on her shoulder. "And I'm sure you all can understand just how valuable each and every piece is." She grinned as she gestured to Yuki who held up a sign declaring how much it would cost. "All prices are non-negotiable and I'm sure you'll agree it is a paltry sum compared to what you are getting." Haruka grinned as she kissed Keitaro's cheek. "Form an orderly cue to receive your gift." She said cheerfully.

"Is it really alright to be selling these, Aunty?" Keitaro asked as he started to hand out his gifts; accepting an affectionate hair ruffle or hug from the young women.

"Of course it is Kei-kun." Haruka assured her nephew. "We have to cover the cost of the ingredients you used to make the chocolate don't we?" she pointed out.

"I guess so." Keitaro agreed as he gave out another gift.

Things continued in this fashion with Keitaro handing out his chocolate while Yuki took payment and Haruka happily stood behind her nephew as the cash rolled in. She was amazed at the drawing power his cuteness but expected no less from her beloved nephew.

As the cue moved forward eventually two familiar girls arrived before him. "Riko-nee! Ayaka-nee!" he cheered as his eyes lit up.

"Kei-kun!" Ayaka cheered as she enveloped him in a hug. "You remember me!" she cried happily.

"Of course I do!" he replied happily as he nuzzled into her chest only to be quickly snatched away by the taller girl.

"You remembered me first didn't you Kei-kun?" the raven haired girl asked as she smothered him in her breasts.

"What are you doing to my Kei-kun!" Ayaka yelled at her.

"I'm simply greeting _my_ Kei-kun." Riko smirked in response as she squeezed Keitaro tightly to her chest.

"Actually, he's _my_ Kei-kun." Haruka said pointedly as she took him back from the teenagers. "And it costs extra to hug Kei-kun." She told them. "Now, do you two want a White day gift from Kei-kun or not?" she asked.

"Yes..." the girls pouted sullenly.

"Good." Haruka said as she deposited her nephew onto the counter. "Kei-kun, give them their gifts." She told her nephew.

"Um, Aunty..." Keitaro murmured.

"Yes Kei-kun?" Haruka asked as she looked to her nephew and saw that he was holding a single package.

"We've only got one left." He explained.

"It's Mine!" both girls yelled as they lunged for the chocolate only to get into each other's way. Just as their fingers brushed against the chocolate he was holding Haruka grabbed the package out of his hands and out of their reach.

"Behave you two." Haruka scolded them as she wacked them on the head with you two. "Kei-kun has some more chocolate cooling off. Just be patient and he'll go get some more."

"awwww." Both girls pouted.

"Don't worry, I'm make you both something extra special." Keitaro promised.

"OK then." They allowed.

"Off you go Kei-kun." Haruka smiled as she dropped him onto the floor and pushed him towards the kitchen. "Now, while Kei-kun's finishing off the chocolate would the two of you be interested purchasing one of these limited edition Keitaro-plushies or how about one of these photos of Kei-kun in a Yukata?" Haruka suggested with a grin.

**-X-X-X-X-**

**Back Up at Hinata Sou**

Rubbing a towel over her wet head Kitsune said "OK, so the direct approach didn't work but I think I know where we went wrong." She said as she turned to the three girls on the sofa.

"And what's that?" Sarah wondered.

"We didn't factor Kei-kun recruiting Haruka into our plans but this small set back is nothing." She declared. "We just have to change our tactics."

"So what are we going to do now?" Kanako asked.

"We'll take the indirect route." She grinned "Su-chan? Is it ready yet?"

"Yep!" Su grinned "Presenting the Tama Infiltrator Mrk.1!" she said as she pulled out Mutsumi's turtle with a flourish. As the turtle waved a greeting to the assembled girls they saw that the turtle was wearing a small headset and a camera fixed to her shell.

"With this we'll be able to spy on Kei-kun without Haruka ever finding out!" Kitsune cheered.

"How are we meant to see what's going on?" Sarah asked.

"I can make it transmit the video straight to the TV." Su grinned.

Taking the turtle from her Kitsune looked at the pet and said "OK Agent Tama; do you understand your mission?"

"Myu." The turtle nodded.

"Good, now off you go." Kitsune ordered the animal. Giving her a salute Tama flapped her fins and glided out the front door. "Now all we have to do is sit back and watch." Kitsune grinned as she sat down on the sofa between the girls.

**-X-X-X-X-**

Wafting down the long stone staircase Tama hovered in mid-air as she waited for the door to be opened. Once it had the turtle flew in and ascended to the rafters. Pressing a button on the headset Tama said "Myu."

"Good work Agent Tama!" came Kitsune's reply. "Now Kei-kun should be in the kitchen so the best way to remain undetected is to land on the floor and crawl to the door." Kitsune explained.

"Myu." The turtle acknowledged and continued on her mission.

"You see, I told you this would work." Kitsune bragged as she leaned back and sipped a saucer of sake triumphantly.

"She hasn't made it into the kitchen yet." Sarah pointed out.

"All in good time Sarah-chan." Kitsune assured her as she ruffled her hair; making the blond glare at her.

"Given up already?" a voice asked from the stairs. Tilting her head back Kitsune saw Naru and Mutsumi descend the stairs.

"Not at all." Kitsune smiled. "I'm just working smart not hard." She explained "What about you two? Couldn't resist finding out what Kei-kun's making you?"

"We just wanted a break." Naru replied. "So what's going on?"

"Our operative is making her way to the kitchen." Kitsune said as she pointed to the TV screen.

"Is Kei-kun back?" another voice asked.

Turning around they saw Motoko enter the room with a towel around her neck. "Not yet but we are about to find out what he's making us." Kitsune said.

Frowning at the screen Motoko asked "What have you attached the camera too?"

"Tama-chan." Su explained, making the swordswoman grimace.

"At least there is some use for that reptile." She sniffed.

"Quiet!" Kitsune silenced her "Tama-chan's about to enter the kitchen!"

Turning their attention to the TV they saw the turtle slowly inching herself into the kitchen. Dodging the footfalls of several waitresses Tama slid forward on her stomach. Just as her head poked around the corner the small turtle heard someone clear their throat above her.

Turning her head up Tama saw Haruka staring down at her; her arms folded across her chest and her eyes narrowed. Myu-ing in fright Tama scrambled to get away only for the aunt to pick her up. Staring down at the camera Haruka said "Didn't I warn you once already Kitsune?" she asked before the camera went dead.

Back up at the dorm the colour had drained from the residents. "Well, me and Mutsumi have to get back to studying." Naru said quickly.

"Huh?"Kitsune looked at her in confusion.

"Good luck with the spying!" Mutsumi called over her shoulder as she and Naru disappeared upstairs.

"Hey wait a minute!" Mutsumi called after them.

"I should return to my training." Motoko said quickly as she retreated away from the scene. "I trust you shall be capable of dealing with Haruka-san."

Left alone with her co-conspirators Kitsune turned to the younger girls and said "Perhaps we should just wait for Kei-kun to come back up." She suggested weakly.

**-X-X-X-X-**

"You nearly done Kei-kun?" Haruka asked from the door to her kitchen.

At the stove Keitaro turned around and grinned at her. "Just a bit more stirring and it'll be perfect." He promised.

"Myu!" Tama agreed from her position above the stove. The little turtle had traded up from his headset to a small chef's hat as she helped the boy stir.

"Hurry up OK?" she smiled at her nephew "The waitresses are getting impatient." She told him.

"OK Aunty." He returned her smile before returning to his chocolate. He had been in the kitchen most of the day and had succeeded in delivering all his White Day gifts to his adoring fans. He'd even made a small cake for both Riko and Ayaka that caused both girls to put aside their differences and glomp the young boy together. After giving both of them a kiss both girls left the boy to his work laden with whatever Keitaro-paraphernalia Haruka could get her hands on.

Lifting up the spoon from the mixture Keitaro brought it to his mouth for a taste. "mmm, just right." He grinned happily as he turned off the stove. Carefully lifting the pot from the stove Keitaro brought it to the counter. Leaving it to cool for a moment Keitaro went over what he had made. There were the individual packages that he had made for the waitresses, the ones he had made for his Nee-sans up stairs, and the special one that he had made for his sister. "What do you think Tama-chan? Is this enough for everyone?" he asked.

Launching herself from her place above the stove Tama floated over to the young boy and came to a stop atop his head. Peering down at the table the little turtle myu-ed happily and nodded her head.

"Good." Keitaro grinned. "Now I just have put the chocolate on the cakes and I'll be all done." He smiled up at the turtle as he grabbed a spatula. Finishing the decoration on the cakes Keitaro smiled as he surveyed his work. "There. All done." He said to himself.

"Myu?" Tama wondered from atop Keitaro's head.

"huh." Keitaro said thoughtfully as he looked at multitude of gifts that were on the counter. "I guess I didn't think of that. I'll just have Aunty help me carry them." He explained to the terrapin.

Moving towards the door to summon his aunt Keitaro was instantly grabbed by Yuki as soon as he passed the threshold "Kei-kuuuuun, we've been waiting forever for our chocolate." The waitress pouted as she rubbed her cheek against the top of his head. "Aren't you done yet?"

Wrapping his arms around her neck Keitaro smiled up at her. "I was just coming to get Aunty so she could help me carry them." He explained.

"There's no need for that Kei-kun." Yuki informed him with a smile "We'll come get them ourselves right girls?" she called out to her fellow waitresses. Getting a cry of agreement from the others, the waitresses moved en masse towards the kitchen only to stop and marvel at all of the things Keitaro had made "Is all this for us Kei-kun?" Yuki wondered.

"Uh-uh," he shook his head. "Some of it's for the Nee-sans upstairs." He explained as he hopped out of her arms and climbed up onto the counter. "Here, this one is for Yuki-nee, this one's for Sakura-nee..." going through each of the waitresses in turn Keitaro handed out the package he had prepared for them and received a hug and kiss from each in return. Once every waitress had been given their gift Keitaro pulled out one of his cakes. "And I made this one for all of you to share." Overwhelmed with the generosity of the small boy the waitresses rushed forward and enveloped him in a mass hug and coved his face in kisses; in some cases leaving behind lip imprints made of chocolate where they had already started to eat Keitaro present.

They eventually released the blushing boy and left him grinning like an idiot on the counter as they divvied up the cake. "As popular as ever I see, Kei-kun." Haruka smiled a she stood next to him.

"Ah, Aunty!" Keitaro grinned. "Here's your gift." He said as he handed her her own present.

"Thank you Kei-kun." Haruka smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist and cupped his chin so she could kiss him on the lips. "Look at the mess those waitresses have made of you." She smiled as she pulled out a tissue and started to clean his face. "There, all clean." she smiled at him.

"Thank you Aunty." He grinned in response. "Can you help me take the Nee-sans chocolate upstairs?" he requested.

"Of course I can." She smiled before turning back to her waitresses. "OK girls, say goodbye to Kei-kun."

"awwww!" the waitresses complained in chorus. "Does he have to go?"

"He has to deliver the rest of the chocolate." Haruka explained to them.

Still pouting, the waitresses reluctantly agreed to let the young boy go but only after another round of hugs and kisses from them. Once Haruka had finally managed to prise her nephew away from the waitresses she and Keitaro gathered up the gifts for the girls upstairs and left before the waitresses could catch him again.

**-X-X-X-X-**

"In you go Kei-kun." Haruka smiled as she opened the door for him.

Smiling his thanks to her Keitaro took all of two steps into the building before Su barrelled into him; knocking him to the floor and sending the gifts he was holding into the air which Haruka skilfully caught. "Keitaros!" the blond princess cheered. "Where's Su's chocolate?" the princess demanded to know.

Keitaro frowned up at her. "You knew I was making you chocolate?" he said sadly.

"Of course Su did." She grinned down at him "Su knows everything." She told him before leaning down and pressing her lips to his.

"Enough of that Su-chan." Motoko scolded the girl as she grabbed her under the arms and lifted her off of him. "How do you expect Kei-kun to give you anything if you pin him to the ground?"

"You know too Moto-nee?" he asked with a dejected look. "Do all of you know?" he asked.

"Of course we do!" Kitsune laughed as she picked him up. "You can't hide anything from us so don't even try OK?" she told him as she kissed his forehead and pinched his cheek.

"But I wanted it to be a surprise." The boy pouted.

"It will be Kei-kun." Naru assured him. "Haruka-san was able to stop Kitsune from finding out exactly what you were making us."

"Really?" he asked doubtfully.

"Really." She smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Great!" he grinned as he hopped out of Kitsune's arms and moved over to his Aunt to collect the gifts. Handing out a package to each of the girls Keitaro gave each a kiss (With the exception of Sarah who blushed and punched him in the face when he tried too.). Handing over the final package to his sister Keitaro leaned in and pressed his lips against Kanako's "Thank you Onii-chan." She murmured with a blush.

Affectionately petting her head Keitaro took the final item from his aunt. Pulling off the cover Keitaro revealed the fanciest cake any of the girls had ever seen. "This is for everyone." He informed them happily.

As the girls marvelled at the cake he had presented them Keitaro moved to sit next to his sister. "What do you think Kana-chan?" he asked. "It's a special cake that my dad only ever made for my mum on White Day." He explained to her.

"It looks delicious Onii-chan." She told him honestly.

Grinning at her praise Keitaro wrapped his arms around her and gave her a big kiss, making the girl blush even harder. "Open up your gift Kana-chan." He told her.

Doing as she was told Kanako's eyes lit up as she carefully opened the gift. Keitaro had fashioned the chocolate into a facsimile of Kuro especially for her. Smiling happily Kanako threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his.

"Hey!" an angry voice said to the said of them. Breaking the kiss they saw Sarah glaring at them. "How come she gets a fancy one while we get boring plain ones?" she demanded to know.

Keitaro blinked at her "But I made everyone's special." He argued.

Hearing this all the girls tore apart their packaging to see what Keitaro had given them. "Thank you Keitaroooo!" Su cheered happily as she glompped onto the boy. "How'd ya know I wanted chocolate covered bananas?" she wondered as she kissed him.

Before she could get her answer Keitaro was picked up by Mutsumi and brought into a hug. "Chocolate dipped watermelon!" she cheered happily. "You know me so well Kei-kun." She giggled as she gave him a kiss.

"Is this Shippu?" Motoko asked the boy as she held up her gift.

"Uhuh." Keitaro nodded. "I wanted to make you a chocolate sword but I didn't have any boxes big enough." He explained.

Nodding her head Motoko lovingly stroked his hair "You are quite the craftsman Kei-kun." She smiled at him.

"I'll say." Kitsune grinned as she held up her chocolate to reveal that it was in the shape of a foxes face. "I think he's captured my likeness quite well, don't you?" She laughed.

"Is this me Kei-kun?" Naru sweat dropped with a smile as she held up her chocolate that looked like Naru in study mode; complete with braids and thick glasses.

"What did you get Shinomu?" Su asked her friend as she munched on her third banana.

"A chef's hat." The girl revealed happily.

As all the girls showed off their gifts and praised Keitaro's skill they young boy noticed that Sarah was simply staring down at her chocolate with a red face and a vein throbbing in her forehead.

Hopping off of Mutsumi's lap Keitaro moved towards her "What's wrong Sarah-chan?"

"What is this?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"It's a panda bear!" he declared happily, making Kitsune snigger. "Look I even used white chocolate as well." He pointed out.

"Idiot!" she yelled at him as she wacked him in the head and stormed off with her chocolate in hand.

Rubbing the large bump on his head Keitaro look around at his Nee-sans "What did I do wrong?" he wondered mournfully.

As Kitsune struggled to contain her laughter the other girls simply smiled at the fact despite not knowing about Sarah's birthmark he still managed to give her something panda related. Seeing that the girls had no intention of telling him the truth Haruka reached down and pulled Keitaro onto her lap. "Maybe she doesn't like white chocolate." she suggested.

Keitaro considered it for a long moment "I should have asked her beforehand whether she liked it or not." He decided.

"That probably would have been wise." Haruka smiled as she kissed his forehead and hugged him tightly to her chest. "Love you Kei-kun."

"Love you too Aunty." He replied as he nuzzled into her chest."


End file.
